A future Ahead
by Enigma Prime
Summary: Dawn is a young woman kidnapped years ago by Barricade, for Shockwave to use as lab rat. After her rescue she lives in a base not to far from the auto bots. Things change when they find out and she tells them there is hope for the future.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly she put the data pad on her lap and rubbed with her thumb and index finger over her eyelids.

The light was fading, fast like the day turned into the night.

A soft noise made her turn her head, she smiled faintly, "is it time already," she murmured.

"Yes it is," he replayed while he took the handles of her wheelchair and slowly turned it around before rolling her

inside the base and straight to the medbay.

"Seen him today?" he asked, "Nope, but that doesn't mean he wasn't there," she smirked.

"Suitable courter?" he murmured with a slight giggle in his voice. "Not in this form Darwin, not in this form," she giggled.

While entering the medbay, Dawn shifted a little and let a groan leave her lips, that damn pain came as she did not expect it.

Darwin stepped in front of her and bent down to his knees, looking worried he asked her if she was al right.

She waved his worry away, "it's al right Darwin she whispered, just get on with the procedure, I'll live," she tried to laugh,

but that was just what it was a failed try.

She bent her head and pushed the hair out of her neck, exposing a little iron ring, Darwin took the syringe like tube in his hand

and inserted it in the ring, slowly he pressed the green button and saw the fluid getting in the young girls neck.

Dawn shivered a little, like always when the fluid went through her spine it was a bit cold but not that cold, just a bit uneasy

but necessary as well, for without it she would scream from the pain she was getting from the tumor that was growing

on her spine.

Darwin waited for her to settle down a bit, he knew it would take a few minutes before the pain would subside, he sighed while he put

the syringe back on the counter. He took the cloth lying next to it and wiped some drops from the girls neck. Her reaction told him

she was getting back into the world as she called it. Whenever the pain came she turned inside her self as if she wanted to block it,

lately it was getting harder for her to do so. He knew she was running out of time, but they needed more time, not all was ready

for the change. And as if that wasn't enough they have seen a spy, not that he tried to get in the base but the sensors had given them

a warning they were not alone in the area. Dawn had seen him again yesterday, it was just a glimpse but she had looked at him and smiled a bit

before getting back at her data pad.

When he had asked her about it how he looked she had laughed at him and had said he looked cute for a spy.

How cute he had asked her, and she had replied, cave girl cute, like drag him into a berth room tie him up and get my way with him, cute.

He laughed at the thought of it, Dawn was straightforward, but the thought of the girl in the wheelchair, dragging a fifteen feet robot into a berth room,

was more than funny, it would be hilarious and yet impossible for her now..

"What your laughing over, he heard her say, bringing him back to reality. "Hm, I thought of the cave girl," he smirked.

"Do you think I scared him a bit yesterday, for I did not see him today," she sighed, Darwin turned and looked in her eyes.

"No sweetie, I do not think you scared him, if I think and am right about who he is, that is the last one to be scared at all.

I don't think he realized you saw him yesterday, but if he did he has been hiding better today, for the scanners did pick him up again," he smiled

"Come on lets get you ready for bed, you need your rest."

He waited for Dawn to pick up her data pad, "lets go Charles she smirked start the engine and the race, for my bed is calling me."

He laughed and started the sound of a starting Lamborghini before rolling the girl out of the med bay, it was a little game they played.

Ever since she knew she was getting disabled because of the tumor in her back, and knowing she would end up in a wheelchair. She had declared

the wheelchair would have to be able to make at least 60 miles an hour otherwise she would refuse to sit in it.

Although he managed to get the electric wheelchair to be a bit faster, it definitely did not get any faster than 12 miles per hour.

So they played race track while riding to her room, she loved the sound of the Lamborghini engine, it made her smile and call him Charles the chauffeur.

In the beginning he had looked at her when she first started to call him that, he was Darwin not Charles, and pretending was not in is programming.

But he had looked it up and had understood what she meant by it. So he played along like in the movie Driving miss Daisy, only miss Daisy did not have

a Lamborghini, but who cared, it was only a game and as long as it made Dawn happy he would play Charles the chauffeur and rolled the girl back to her room.

Back in her room, he waited for her to undress, after all these years, he still looked away in respect, of course he knew how she looked while naked.

It made him angry knowing what that damn mech had done to her as a child, her small body was covered in scars, Dawn herself called it the road map

from roads to never land.

After she was undressed he lifted her carefully and took her to the small shower and put her in a chair she used while washing herself under the shower.

The room had no mirrors only the chair, her towel and the shower, she needed nothing else.

Darwin walked back into her small but cosy room and picked up the data pad. He saw she had been working on that damn virus again.

The triple A class virus was considered the most deadly virus ever, once infected it would eat away every data in your processor.

It killed your personality and it stopped your system sending energon to the necessary places. It would give false commands and at the end you

where nothing more than an empty shell and your spark would slowly fade away. It did not matter who it affected, bot or drone alike have been

the victim of this killer virus.

Dawn had been working on it for years now, she had become a virus expert and had every detail from every virus she had come across on data pads.

For later she had said, you never know and I don't wanna start over, after all the years I spend on decoding virus after virus..

It was this drive in her that made him love her so much, and he would do everything to make her last journey towards her end a bit lighter.

He heard a sound coming out of the shower and he got up and knocked on the door. "Ready dear," he said with a smirk, "Yup" she replied, her towel

hung over her shoulder covering her back and breasts, he bend over and picked her up and walked back to the room.

After she was comfortably sitting in bed, he sat next to her. "Want your data pad, or shall I leave it on the table?" he asked her.

"Nah leave it there," she said and started yawning.

"You really should do some lighter reading my dear he smirked, this stuff will clot your braincells.

"Hm sure, like what, some romance books maybe," she giggled.

"Not a bad idea since you have a very unromantic way of thinking," he said playfully. Where you not the one who wanted to drag that mech,

who is currently outside this base, straight into a berth room, tie him up and get your way with him huh."

"Okay, Dawn smiled, I could use some Sm lecture like how to act like a master."

"I think you better read something about courting a mech first, he smirked when knowing how that works I will gladly give you the ropes to tie him down when needed."

Dawn slowly sank deeper into her pillow and closed her eyes, he saw how the sleep started to claim her, he checked her wrist band, and checked if it

still worked monochrome with his program, he could read her heartbeat and it was just fine.

He would surely miss her in this form but he knew her tiny frame had worn out, she already had cheated death for as long as she did.

And now only time would tell how long she would last, any day could mark the start of the end, the end that was slowly creeping into her body

getting weaker each week, he knew the nanites could no longer fight of the many cancer and tumor cells growing inside her. Silently he got up

and walked out of the room, dimming the lights he heard her softly say, "Night Darwin." "Night sweet spark," he replied, before closing the door behind him.

He had to call Sound wave and Tailwind, the latest scan of the girls frame had shown him a change that he did not like, at first he thought she would

make at least another two months but this scan showed him otherwise, he definitely needed to call those two for them to hurry up and getting everything ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the mech stood up in his full length, he had gotten a bit stiff sitting behind that rock. Carefully he scanned the area, it was safe to head back to base. He transformed and started his engine he made sure he did not made too much noise for even in his silent mode it could be heard. While making contact with the base telling them he would come in, he rolled out and started driving his way back to base. Unaware he was being watched by two red optics, he sped up as soon as he was out of hearing distance.

Darwin smirked as he watched the mech drove out of sight, "definitely a good strong mech, perfect match I'd say." he murmured,into himself, while checking his data for information about the said mech, hm nice he thought, reading some interesting items he came across when looking in the files. I think it will be interesting to see how this will develop.

Slowly he walked back in straight to the monitors, to make contact with Soundwave or Tailwind, they had to get everything ready for the transfer, it was about time they did too. They had been out far too long leaving Dawn by herself while she needed them the most, he muttered within himself.

The next morning Dawn sat down in her wheelchair reading the information Darwin had given her this morning, she looked up to see a cloud of dust coming her way. "Darwin, she yelled close the doors and stay in, we've got company." Darwin came running out his medbay to see the same dust cloud Dawn had been watching. "You should come in as well, he said worried, we do not know who they are, do we."

"Of course we do Darwin, Dawn smirked it's Nest, our little spy must have informed them about this poor little girl sitting in a wheelchair all alone desperately in the need of a rescue, so they come parading here and steal me or arrest me for whatever reason they can find, and lock me up and throw away the key."

"Get inside Darwin, the game begins, besides I Would like to see that spy up closer and see what makes him tick." Darwin lifted his hand to close the doors, he stuck his head around the rocky wall and smiled at Dawn, "let me know when you need to be rescued, will that be before or after you have gotten that mech senseless in his berth," he smirked.

What do you think Dawn replied, after of course, just close the doors will you." Dawn coughed and tried to wave the dust away from her face, damn dessert she softly cursed. A military dressed man came walking out of the dust cloud.

He made a bow to her and started to introduce himself to her. Dawn just held her hand up, "I know who you are colonel Lennox, just skip this fragging politeness and tell me why you are here."

Lennox cleared his throat, "I have been requested to escort you to NEST Base," he said sheepish. "For what reason, Dawn replied, have I done something wrong other than sitting here been sadly disabled." "Lennox looked at her, I am sorry for this but I only follow orders miss ?

"My name is Dawn Fabrizi, Dawn replied, who gave you the order am I under arrest?"

"No miss Fabrizi you are not under arrest, we just have some questions for you that is all."

"Can't you ask them here, Dawn said looking straight into Lennox eyes."

"No miss I am afraid we cannot do that."

"Did you needed the damn cavalry," she said waving her hand towards the rest of Lennox company, do I look that dangerous to you, am just a poor disabled woman Colonel so it would have suited just fine if you would have come alone."

Lennox scanned the girl with his eye, woman she had said, she looked like a girl to him, fragile and small, but definitely not a woman. Her black hair shone in the morning sun and her navy blue eyes peered at him without fear.

Lennox looked at the company, and turned his attention back to Dawn,"I am sorry Miss Fabrizi but we know that there is a base behind that wall and we would like to check it before we leave for NEST.

Dawn looked back at him, "I am sorry colonel but I cannot do that, and I am sure you do not have the authority to do so either and I doubt you have the proper paperwork at your disposal to make me," she replied.

"We do believe miss Fabrizi that there are Decepticons inside this facility." "Nope, Dawn said, just me and a Drone and yes he has red optics, but that does not make him a con."

Don't try to hack into the system we will see this as an intrusion of our privacy and will take proper actions and do believe me if I say you will not like it.

"Who is we, Lennox asked sharply replying to her threat, Dawn looked up at him, and smirked, wanna find out colonel, then do try and let your men try to hack the system. After that, your long and good military career may have changed into you having worked in a nightclub as a pole dancer. Do not test me colonel Lennox."

Lennox straightened his back and with a wave of one hand, a soldier walked up and got behind Dawns wheelchair, without another word he rolled Dawn towards the Jeep lifted her out of her chair and placed her in the front seat.

"I do protest against this colonel Lennox," Dawn said, with a sharp tone in her voice. "So noted Lennox smirked and walked up to the drivers side, so noted..."

Dawn said nothing during the ride towards Nest base, she did keep a sharp look in the mirror to make sure all vehicles followed. She also knew Darwin called the others and contacted Soundwave and Tailwind. So she decided to stay calm about this and not push it too far..

The Base looked different from the last time she was here, although it was just 3 years or so, since they had left it for the autobots to move in. The influence of the humans was very visible, she just hoped the autobots would have their own berth rooms, she gritted her teeth at the memory of that scrap heap they were housed in after Chicago, what a way to thank them after they had saved humanity from a future in slavery, living in captivity and ruled by two mad mechs, both of them filled with the need to rule as dictators.

Sentinel as prime would not be too happy in the well of sparks, his brothers, his ancestors who were prime before him a long time ago, would have judged him and turned their back at him, for him to start repentance there in the well it was a little too late.

Just like the fallen he had broken the code of the primes and therefore had gotten into his level, what a way to end, Dawn thought.

Lennox walked beside her while the soldier rolled her wheelchair inside the base. Her mood sank when she saw the woman standing with her back still towards Dawn, someone in her company pointed at Dawn and the woman turned around.

Dawn let the air slowly out of her lungs through her teeth, and she hissed softly, no way was that glitch going to question her, Dawn then got her spirit up again, she saw a red Ferrari parked inside and managed to get a smile on her lips, okay it was a false one but she had tried..

"I am Director Charlotte Mearing, mearing said, and who do I have the pleasure to meet," looking pitiful at the young girl sitting in the wheelchair. Dawn decided to be nice and replied stating her name.

Mearing just like Lennox had done walked around the wheelchair, Dawn could not resist and said, "no bombs on me Miss Mearing, If I wanna blow

this place up I would definitely not sit on a bomb, to messy and I love my sorry ass even if I don't feel it."

Mearing bent over towards Dawn and looked hard into the girls eyes, "Do you know that collaboration with the enemy is a crime." Dawn looked back and started to laugh, are you kidding me, she hiccuped, that's a good one, you really need a reality check up lady for you must have eaten something wrong here.

Mearing tried again,"Do you know how many years you can end up in jail if found guilty of high treason?" "Whoa Dawn laughed, am dead long before you got your damn papers ready to indict me woman. Try me, find proof and I will say MEA CULPA. But now I do know why they call you a glitch bitch. You are one."

Mearing stepped back and heaved air heavily, no one ever had reacted the way that young girl had, no one ever had gotten away with it either, the cat in her woke and she then ordered, "show the footage please." Dawn looked at herself sitting in the chair on several days, and the footage of last night showed Darwin her friend, medic and drone and it showed his red optics. Her eyes shifted through the hall, and rested on a car parked. "Hey Ferrari puss, she yelled, next time you film me give me script to work with will you, I look totally unflattering in that film you took of me.

Mearing grabbed her arm, "who is that decepticon," she barked.

"That is no decepticon, Dawn stated, that is a drone and his aft is mine, capito ,I have four of those to help me with my work, that one is called Darwin. He is a medic, the others are Alpha, Beta and Cyclone, and were created by AlphaTrion. There are two others but they are currently off line, we found them in Alaska deeply frozen like a ice pops and they are called Eli and Farrell."

"I gather those names were not their original names," Mearing replied. "No they had no name just numbers, believe it or not but even the ancient ones knew how to count to ten, while you were still fragging each other in the caves they were creating drones."

Mearing was not satisfied, Dawn could tell, damn woman can't she see the difference between a drone and a mech what was with her. Charlotte Mearing walked over to a big truck, "Well Optimus do you think that little traitor is telling the truth here. Is that a drone?"

Dawn saw the truck transform, Mearing looked pleased hoping the girl would cringe and be scared to see the big bot transform into his bipedal form.

The other cars transformed as well, but still the girl sat quietly waiting for the mechs to come out of their alt form. She did not look at the prime instead her eyes wandered of to the Ferrari changing into his true form, wow she thought I must get some strong cables to tie that one down, for he will not surrender without a fight.

Her heart seem to skip a beat when he walked up closer as to intimidate the girl, she dared to call him a Ferrari puss. Him Dino the noble mech but one look at her and he knew he had failed to do so, she just looked at him with a glitter in her eye as if she had a little fun inside. If only he knew the girls thought, he would growl and speed out of the place.

Optimus looked at the footage again, and sighed, "it is a drone Director Mearing he stated, at first glance it looks like a mech, but I can see now it is not. The differences are very subtle but are there. This drone appears to have a spark chamber but it is smaller than normal. I also know that usually drone colors are also different from us. I think some one cares about them enough to paint them in this way and show their personality. There for it is understandable for the mistake that was made, you really have to look more carefully to distinguish them as drones." Optimus glanced at Dawn knowing she must have been the one who did the painting, Dawn nodded and smiled at Optimus. "Mea Culpa she said I am the one who did just that, for they are more then drones to me. I care greatly about them and if you knew them so would you, they are very special indeed."

Dawn looked at Mearing and the look in her face said it, Told ya!

Mearing retreated for a few minutes, but came back for the next cat attack. That base you are in, that you are unlawfully in it so I must ask you to leave for it is too close to this NEST base and therefore an unwanted situation. I want you and your so called drones to relocate to another place, we will even help you move, Mearing stated, in a tone that surely made it clear she did not want to hear a no.

Dawn just looked up to her and smiled. "Miss Mearing I can easily make a call and then you will be back at that scrap heap you dared to call a Nest base before you moved your sorry aft in here."

"I will not leave my base, just because you have a bad hair day all right. The base I am in belongs to NASA and so is this one and I happen to have a contract with them and a lucrative one it is, just in case you did not check who the owner was. Besides I left this base for the autobots after I saw the sorry excuse for a base you put them in. I learned a lot of foul language from a certain medic too, for his scolding could be heard where I was sitting and watched your afts long before you send that Ferrari puss at me, I spied upon you."

Mearing seem to grit her teeth but had to admit the girl was good, she knew about the bases, they were still waiting for the clearance to use this base. NASA seem to stall in giving them the green light and have been doing that ever since they made the contact. And now this little cripple was telling her she could throw them out with one phone call. Who was she, where did she come from..

She walked back to some people Dawn had seen her talk to when she rolled into the base, She picked up her name and knew the game had really started, it would get very interesting now.. Dawn knew she was going to get some information about who she was. Director Mearing walked back to the young woman and Colonel Lennox gave director Mearing the Data pad Dawn had taken with her, Mearing took a look at it, and Dawn pointed how to activate it.

"What is on this data pad?" Mearing asked Dawn while shifting through the files. "Information" Dawn replied. "I can see that, Mearing said sharply, but what kind of information, you stated you spied upon us, still doing that are you?"

Dawn smiled, "do I look like I am still capable of speeding on the road and hide here to spy upon you, this wheelchair only goes about 12 mph I am sorry to say, although I had requested one who could speed up to 60." Dawn heard a chuckle from behind she turned her head to see who had laughed, the grey frame and wheeled feet told her SideSwipe tried to imagine her in her wheelchair racing through the Nevada desert, leaving dust clouds behind.

"You could have sent those drones out, to spy upon us" Mearing tried.

"Sure could have but I did not, you really are of no interest of mine, I have better things to do than watch you lot here play soldier and mech and bore each other out of your wits."

"So what is on this data pad," Mearing tried again, Dawn looked at it, "well if you wanna know, give the data pad to Prime for he can read it, the others cannot it is written in the language of the primes so if he is any good he can read it."

Mearing held the data pad up, while Optimus prime bent over to take it from her. He started to read but did not read out loud as Mearing had hoped. Optimus bent down to one knee, 'Is this information correct miss Fabrizi?" he asked, "Yes it is, Dawn replied, the information was gathered from a frame we came across.

Apparently AlphaTrion put a lot of data in that frame holding Cybertrons archives within it. I am sure the old goof must have taken the other half with him when he left to escape the war."

Optimus looked at the information that was unfolding in front of him, so close and yet out of reach, names, data, places their history and much more.

He put the data pad in his subspace to look at it more carefully at a later time, Mearing did not like it, but since he was the one who could read it, she hoped he would give away something, unfortunately Optimus said nothing, so Mearing directed her attention towards Dawn again.

"Well she said, what have you to say about it?" Dawn smiled faintly, "I have nothing to say, the information was given to a prime, it was written in the language of the primes and therefore it was not for your eyes.

Only primes can read it, and you are not one of them, no matter how arrogant you behave towards me, you will never be one, so you will never know what was on that data pad.. Unless Optimus decides to share that said information with you, however,I will not."

"And how is it that you know what is on that data pad," Mearing said sharply.

"Read it," Dawn said shrugging her shoulders, "And since you stated it was written in the language of the primes, how is it you read it," Mearing said looking at the the girl in the wheelchair.

"Not very smart aren't you, Dawn replied, if it is written in the language of the primes, and I can read it, what am I then," Dawn smirked. A prime and yes a crippled one, for now at least, for I have not much time left, am dying you know. And please spare me the medics and other creeps poking in me, thinking they can save me or help me to live a month longer, I am done with that, no more medics."

She felt someone scanning her, " Don't you ever ask permission before you invade someone's privacy," Dawn said looking sideways to her left.

"You really have bad manners for a medic Ratchet, and I am sorry to say that you might even be too old to change as well."

Ratchet huffed some air through his vents, he felt insulted by the scolding he received from the little human girl, like he was a sparkling who needed to be corrected.

Optimus stepped in, "I am sorry miss Fabrizi he said, Ratchet meant no harm, he was just concerned for your status right now. You said you are dying

may I ask what is wrong with you, if I am not offending you asking this."

" You are right I am sorry for my outburst I apologize Ratchet and my status, well my status is still on line, Dawn smirked, but not for long I am afraid, Darwin tried to keep the Intel from me, but I know, we thought I would have at least two to three months but we had to correct that, it is not more than a month I think it can even be less than that. I have a tumor on my spine, a drain would make it smaller, but then the pain would come back to I do have pain but it can be helped with medication the pain from the tumor in my spine did not respond to it, so we decided to leave it the way it was. I have several tumors in my body, and more inoperable creepy things within me. And a pace maker too, that is why I got upset about the scan, it does react to medical scanners. If I would be a mech I would be in the medbay, being scrutinized by him," Dawn stated and pointed towards Rachet.

"The nanites gave me a lot longer than I bargained for but my time is up now."

Optimus looked at her with deep sympathy, "I am truly sorry to hear this miss Fabrizi, he said and sorry to hear there is nothing we can do for you." "Don't be, Dawn said flatly, death is a transformation from one situation to another, and I am ready for that transformation, more ready than ever before. Dawn looked at the transformed Ferrari, who still stood there and had not moved at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn looked at Mearing, whose face showed more determination than ever before. She was not gonna let Dawn out of here that easily, Dawn groaned softly, the painkillers who were inserted together with the nanites would wear out in a bout an hour and the pain was already coming back, she looked at her wrist band who showed some information about her condition.

Ratchet followed her movement with his optics and made a decision, the girl had to get to his medbay, it had concerned him what he had seen in the scan, the girl had nanites and other Cybertronian medication in her, no human medic would be able to help her in this stage.

He made com link to Optimus and told him his findings. Dawn closed her eyes to get a grip of the pain that was slowly coming back, she also felt a little hungry, her wrist watch told her it was about noon.

Optimus watched Mearing carefully, he did not really like the woman, but she was a competent leader. Mearing was still thinking about the matter, the girl had not broken any law, the con was a drone, but yet there could still be a safety risk, what if the girl was working with cons, although it seemed they had all disappeared, there was still a change a few would have remained and had regrouped themselves, with a new leader. Optimus had told them, they chose their leaders not by competence but more like the survival of the fittest, the one who could beat the rest in combat and who also had the most followers. She heard the girl groan and snapped out of her thought.

Miss Fabrizi she started, I think it will be for your own good we took you to our medbay, she waved with a hand to call upon a soldier who would bring Dawn to the NEST base facility. But Dawn, put a hold onto the wheelchair brakes, "Wait a minute, Dawn said, which medbay are you referring to if I may ask." "Girl, Mearing said, you are not a auto bot nor are you a Cybertronian so it is unlikely you will need any help from auto bot Ratchet."

"I am sorry Dawn replied, but I have to decline, first of all I am not a girl, am 25 years of age so I shook of the girl stage a while ago, and second, I am filled with nanites which are made by Cybertronians and thirdly I like to choose my own medic and sadly for you it will not be a human one."

Mearing did not like the answer she got, but Ratchet stepped in as well, claiming that through the findings of his scan, the girl was right and he needed to run some tests to see how it worked inside this young woman's body. Mearing reluctantly agreed but stated that a human medic would be present to see what actions would be taken since she was a human and not Cybertronian.

With that they were dismissed and soldier could bring Dawn to the auto bot medbay, Dawn relaxed as she was rolled in the medbay and took a look around. Neat she thought and snickered a bit, what they called a medbay was more like a car repair shop to her, tools in all sizes were placed at size and shape. It looked very clean and tidy to her.

Darwin could learn from Ratchet she thought to herself for he was not as organized as this mech was.

He took the wheelchair with Dawn in it and lifted it to a berth, he softly put her down so he was on a more optic eye level with her. Ratchet then scanned her again.

But kept a close look at the girl who did not made a remark this time about his scanning without permission. She smirked a bit, he knew the scanning of her body could be felt as a little tingly. Not all humans were that sensitive but others did feel it slightly, especially around the spine. What he saw shocked him now, so he created a thorough scan.

The girl had several Tumors growing inside her, the one on the spine being the largest, the pacemaker looked fine as of yet, but has been there for at least 5 years, as he saw the date printed on it. It's life span would wear out soon. Dawn saw him look at her heart.

"The pacemaker is enhanced Ratchet, it is 5 years old now but will last, even after I am gone she smirked. Darwin is quite a tech when it comes to this kinda stuff."

She put her hand into a pouch she wore on her left side and took a small data pad out of it, this contains the medication I require to get me through the day.

The data pad was too small for Ratchets servos but Dawn took a small cable with two plugs out of the same pouch, the first she inserted in the data pad, and held up the other end towards him. It was small but he could put a fitting on it so it would fit his wrist port.

Don't worry Ratchet this is too important to stick a virus in there she laughed, so he took the cable put the fitting over the small one and inserted it.

He read the data and nodded towards the girl. While he walked back to the workbench a noise made him look at the door, his optics went down towards the ground, he saw the tiny little human medic standing in the doorway.

"Enter miss Rainer, he said to the human, I just finished the scan and am now going to prepare the medication miss Fabrizi requires." " And what kinda medication might that be," the medic replied.

"It is a mixture of nanites and some pain reliever," Ratchet responded without looking at doctor Rainer. After the components were mixed he put it in a syringe like tube with a smaller tube attached to it.

He walked over to Dawn, "how do I insert it", he asked Dawn. I figure you have some sort of entrance for this he stated holding up the tube.

Dawn bent her head and showed him the metal ring embedded in her neck. The human medic Rainer could not see everything but watched as Ratchet inserted the smaller tube en let the fluid enter the girls body.

She gasped and put a hand over her mouth, a human taking in Cybertronian medication was never heard of before. She had worked with the autobots for years now, but was always told the Cybertronian medication or energon where poison to human or other organic life forms on this planet. So it was very strange Ratchet inserted this kind of enhanced Cybertronian fluids into a human without muttering about the dangers of the said substance. She also knew Ratchet was not the kinda mech who would experiment on any life form, Cybertronian or of organic nature, so why do this now, she thought.

Ratchet watched the young woman taking in the medication and put her mind inwards. After a few minutes she looked up at Ratchet and smiled at him.

"Feeling better he asked dryly, Dawn smirked, "jep and ready to beat cons again. I highly doubt you are able to little miss, Ratchet stated, but as long as you can race around this base at 12 mph I think you're fine. But do know that I saw some disturbing things in the scan, things you might not know of yet." "Like what, I mean Darwin scans me every single day." "I noticed some of your systems are showing less function, he said I am afraid they are slowly shutting down." "Dawn sighed, I know she said, it is al right though am not giving up yet, for there are a few things I still wanna do, after that I am totally ready for what ever may come." Dawn had noticed the human medic but decided to ignore her, she was not too fond of humans and made it shown by ignoring them as much as possible.

Ratchet took a step backward and lifted the wheelchair of the berth, "since you stated no one can help you with your situation it is not required you remain in our care here and Optimus and the others would like to have a word with you I will be present as well," he said while putting the wheelchair on the ground.

"I will be there as well doctor Rainer stated, since you seem to take this Cybertronian medication into you system we do have a lot of questions," Rainer looked at the young woman with high interest.

Dawn turned her wheel chair and drove towards the door. "Well then where are we waiting for," she said speeding up out of the medbay.

Outside she saw the autobots looking at her curiously, Mearing was pacing when she saw the girl, she looked annoyed. "Good she said you are back, we still have a lot of questions remaining about you and what is going on here."

10 minutes later they were situated in a large room, Dawn looked around, and smiled the rec room! it looked still the same only the tables were placed in a different way to create a kind of a conference room out of it.

Mearing saw her look around, "we rearranged the tables abit for this meeting so anyone can join in, normally this is, a rec room." " I know," Dawn replied.

She watched some soldiers bringing some sandwiches and coffee and tea.

Dawn looked at it and when Mearing took one sandwich so Dawn did the same. The autobots took a cube of energon out of the dispenser and they all ate their or drank their energon in silence. Ratchet was curious what Dawn had on the sandwich, seeing she chose cheese, salad and tomato he was pleased, at least she took good care of her nutrients.

After they had finished their lunch they went over to the conference table

Mearing sat down while the autobots took a seat on each side of Director Mearing and Dawn, who sat in front of her. "All Right miss Fabrizi, Mearing started, what is this with the Cybertronian medicine you seem to be able to take, while it is poison to the rest of the human race on this planet."

Dawn took a deep breath, "I was kidnapped 13 years ago by Barricade. He knew my stepfather Charles Gallagher, I think my stepfather worked for the con.

I had seen them together more than once, Dawn said softly. The only reason I can think of is that I became a liability and had to be disposed of. I just had a huge argument with my mother that day and had run off to go to a friend, when this police cruiser stopped next to me and ordered me to get in the car. I saw the writing on the side and knew this was the police cruiser I had seen at my house. Normal police cars had the writing, to serve and protect on the side, this one however had to punish and enslave. It did not feel good therefore I did not get in and took a run for it.

But my friend lived on a farm outside our little town and it was the worse choice I ever had made to run towards her farm. The car transformed and the next thing I remember I was hanging upside down, with a huge monster barking at me, saying I should have gotten in the car when told to.

He transformed around me and I can say I did not like it a bit, so the first half of the trip I was in the back seat, the second part of the trip I was in the trunk of his car and a bumpy ride it was. I must say this monster as I called it, was not a careful driver for I arrived a bit mangled and bruised.

The next thing I remember was this huge creep looming over me and he had one big red eye. And that is when the torture started. I was not alone there in that place, sometimes I could hear others as well, but never for long. Only much later I found out they where homeless people kidnapped from the street, people who were not missed, or cared for, people on the lowest ranks in humanity and therefore could be missed without people raising the alarm.

Off course it was questionable I was taken, was no hobo, nor was I a junky or runaway kid with a history, but no questions were asked, this huge mech whom I later found out was called Shock wave, was a scientist and a madman at the least. He experimented with different kinds of cybernetic things, most likely medicine, but also tried to build a cyborg thing, out of human parts and a disassembled drone. I was the smallest and the only child, but that didn't mean they were easy on me. I got the same treatment as the adults, I just happen to be the only one who survived them all. Three years I spent in that hell hole, before that creep decided to return

to Cybertron and left the base on its own.


	4. Chapter 4

"In those years I befriended a drone, his name was CX78 at least that is how he called himself back then, he was different from the others I had seen there, more compassionate then the drones I used to know. He took care of me fed me and looked after wounds I suffered from the treatment I received from Shockwave.

After Shockwave left, we were confused at first, not knowing what to do next. I was fifteen at the time and had not been outside in those years. But CX78 told me we had to leave for it was not safe there, the people left there to die, were either dead or close to it and we could not do anything for them. I was scared and confused about what would happen next, thinking maybe another mad idiot would come for us, so I agreed to go with CX78. He transformed into a car and we just drove out of that place, I have never been back there, but do remember the smell of decay, dead people, old stale energon, blood so on and so on.

We drove for days, only to stop when we needed our rest, or something to eat or drink or my bandages needed changing, CX78 did all that without questioning he was sweet and loving and above all caring. l saw a whole different person out there, who could make jokes, liked music and talked a lot, what intrigued me most was the fact that he had changed his optics from dark red to bright blue I liked it a lot better, made me believe he was not part of those creeps.

I heard stories about Cybertron his life there and more we chatted a lot as if we were on a holiday cruise and not seeking shelter from the con. But after four days we drove into this base it was empty at the time, I walked around and took a room to make my own, I was not thinking of going home yet,

I was too busy surviving, Shockwave took my spleen, a kidney and my female reproductive organs away from me. She heard a gasp when she had said that, but went on with her story. So yeah I was getting into a hormonal imbalance as well, with mood swings added, when I felt better and my wounds started to heal up, CX78 stayed out a bit more.

In the beginning I thought I was to blame, my moods were terrible, I felt angry, lost, lonely, and sometimes got into a real murderers state of mind, I could kill any con I thought that would come here and freak me out.

But dear old CX78 did not leave because of me, when he came back he had drones with him, Alpha, Beta, Cyclone and Darwin. Their state was bad, rusty, off lined and their frame ready to be recycled, but CX78 brought them one by one into the med bay, and called me to help out.

So I did, and it felt good to have something to do. The first one to come back online was Alpha, man that drone freaked me out completely, big grumpy and he did not trust me a bit. I asked CX78 if we could reprogram that grumpy old rust bucket, but he declined and said, that he was one of six who were made by AlphaTrion and should not be messed with. Alpha started working on the others and I helped out as much as I could, getting in the way more than he would tell me. After a while we got along fine we needed just one word and understood what was needed.

And so the rest came on line one by one and men they were weird at first but I got to understand them and they me. I got friends again, not being lonely any more, but still no hair on my head thought of home.

Darwin the third one to be back into our world was not only the nicest he was also the most interested in me, I found out he had a lot of medical files and programming with him and asked him why he did not use it, he told me that he found it in dead mechs who once where medics on the planet, he had no intention of using it but only to save it so the knowledge would not be lost.

But then one day we were woken by a voice we had not heard before and I walked straight into Soundwave he looked at me and then at CX78 and they started to argue in their native language, of course I knew it was about me, but I just ignored it like they ignored me. I gotten them both some energon and left them together to sort it out.

Darwin was nice enough to translate it for me he told me that Soundwave was not so much against me being there, it was more he was worried for someone else. He had said to CX78' idiot what were you thinking, Starscream considers this base his hide out, what will happen to her if he finds her here, you must take her home to her human caretakers, she is not safe here.' CX78 told him I did not wanted to go home.

So Soundwave told him about another base not too far away from here, bigger, more room for those we helped saving and I would not be detected. It surprised me that a famous con third in command of Megatron would not kill me but instead make sure we were all safe. He ordered Alpha to start the evacuation and leave for the next base, and so I left this base for the first time, While Soundwave stayed behind making sure nothing would be found of our presence before.

And so I started living in the base I am still in today, helped clean up the place, painted the walls, helped Darwin who could not stay away from a medbay when he saw one, probably because of the programming who started to merge with his own. Allthough he is not a certified medic he is darn good at it.

What puzzled me most was the behaviour of CX78 he could act like a drone but he felt different to me, I knew that without the right programming drones could not detect sparks so I figured CX had such programming for he responded to Soundwave long before any one of us could see him, as if he felt him.

So one night when dear old CX78 was re-charging I climbed on him and took a peek inside him, being startled by seeing his bright spark pulsing silently.

But CX78 was not so deep in recharge that he had not noticed me, and so I was caught. He asked me if I was satisfied by what I had found and asked me to go back to sleep and we would talk about it next morning.

I stayed with him, not being afraid of being squashed for he did not move when in recharge so it was safe.

We did have that talk, his name was not CX78 but Tailwind and he was an auto bot undercover with the con. Most of the information he gave away came from Soundwave who apparently had been his mentor back at Cybertron. And although his programming was altered by Shockwave and most of his memory's deleted.

his love for his apprentice had not been changed. And therefore he could change his optics without being taken into custody by Soundwave. I got to know Soundwave up close and honestly I love the mech and do see him as a caretaker and family."

Dawn heard hissing behind her back but kept talking and ignored the mech who had interrupted her. "Soundwave had a spark mate who joined the con, Flare Wind was a seeker in the troops of Megatron while Soundwave did the programming, communications and more of those things at Cybertron. They had filed for a sparkling but were denied for more than one reason and most reasons where bullock I'd say. It drove them apart, with Flare Wind joining the con who stated to fight the corruption while Soundwave was more the pacifist and hated violence and war.

Until one day he received a distress call from Flare Wind to tell him there was an attack on a youth centre and it was the con who were the aggressor. She tried to leave but got shot down by Starscream, and her last words were, "leave Soundwave they will come for you, they want you."

The next day Megatron had shown up and told him about the sad passing of Flare Wind thinking Soundwave would fall to pieces, but instead Soundwave called Megatron a liar and a murderer, not knowing Megatron did not come alone he confronted him. Megatron called his hidden friend and the light went out in Soundwaves optics. When he woke up he had no memory of Flare Wind, nor did he remember what had happened, he remembered nothing of his life only the moment of waking up, he was also the proud owner of five symbiont's instead of one and most of all he had a extreme strong loyalty programming towards Megatron.

Meg's told him the autobots had attacked him and had left him for dead when he was found by him, his symbiont's also had a loyalty programming but not to him they were only loyal to Megatron. Nice to know that they could watch every move he made and report it to their real boss. That is why Soundwave was not around as much as I liked, but thanks to Tailwind pieces of his memory returned, which was difficult as well for he had to pretend a lot from that moment on.

I do not condone what he has done as a con, but under the circumstances I do understand him, he thought me as much as he could about programming, hacking, thought me the language of your people was a mentor and a caretaker and I became the so much wanted sparkling to him. Although he will not admit it to anyone, I know it to be true. Tailwind thought me too, I talked to him when the dreams came, weird dreams of a faraway place in which I saw huge creatures who seemed to talk to me, but most of the time I forgot when I woke up.

About six years ago I got heart problems, and turned to Darwin, he discovered my heart beat was not in rhythm and sometimes skipping a beat. I could not go to a human doctor for he would ask too many questions about my missing pieces inside me, so that was no option in my book. Darwin kept monitoring me but my heart did not work well enough as it should be, I think Shockwave is to blame for that as well.

So Darwin thought a pacemaker would help out, and he left to find one. He came back with a pacemaker and I had to let him do the surgery, while asleep I saw those strange creatures again, but this time they were much closer, they told me I was sick and would die for Shockwave had given me altered human illnesses that would lead to death. I woke up after surgery and told Darwin about them, he called Alpha who almost gave me the third degree, it was not so much the dreams but who was in it that interested him. So I tried to draw them, was not satisfied and started over until I got it right, then I showed it to Alpha who recognized them as the primes he served once.

The dreams kept coming back more and more and stronger too. Six months after the operation TailWind told me we were going on a trip and my assistance was needed so I packed and we left. It was a long trip, but we ended in Egypt, Darwin guided us to Petra where the Primes where, he knew where they were and don't ask me how he knew he just did. I was asked to get inside and I would be guided from there on, not feeling too well because of the illness that had surfaced I went into the tomb of the primes I heard a familiar voice calling me and told me to collect the last five matrixes who were still in the spark chambers of the dead primes.

I did not wanted to do so, for it felt wrong to open a body from someone who died, but the voice encouraged me to continue. The first one I found was the matrix of Solus prime, the next nexus then the others and when I got them all , the voice said, "**_Seven primes once where, seven primes will be again_**."

I put the matrix's in a box and locked it, it felt like I was in a dream and yet I knew I was right a wake. We drove out of there back home, where I needed to be in the medbay, we found out what was wrong with me, and also found ways to fight it. It had been there for years, hiding making me weaker, almost killing me when it attacked my heart. And still it was undetected, until it surfaced and attacked hard.

Alpha spent time with me telling me things, things I cannot reveal to you for they are very private. He too told me the same thing the voice had said to me.I was the shadow of Enigma and had to learn and cope with it and learn what it meant to be Prima Materna. And that is what I am doing, getting ready."

Dawn took a pause, so the bots or the humans could ask questions. Optimus was the first one. "What is Prima Materna," he asked. "It means First Mother prime, Dawn said, smiling and since you lost the All spark I would say you need her. She is prime and will be the one to save your people from dying as a race."

Ratchet interrupted. "You said you had to learn to be Prima Materna, you are human my child not an All spark." "No, Dawn said but am prime now, for I am the bearer of the matrix of creation who has the same energy as the All spark." "Still you are human how are you going to spark life huh..."

"Yes I am still human, but a dying one too, Dawn smirked and you as a medic know what is in a spark, it contains the essence of the life in the bot, humans call it a soul, the being of the mech or femme and give it its personality when the spark is set in a frame and comes on line."

"If all of you where just machines you would not be so different from one another, you would act like drones and do your thing, not fighting or love someone. You would be content with your lives without being driven by what you feel. Humans are a bit like that, although no one really knows where the soul is settled, some say it is in the mind, some say it is in the heart.

I'll go for the last one, for it is just a muscle but can feel anger, hate and love. Can feel fear and sadness, just like your people can feel that in the spark. When I die not too long from now, my soul will leave this worn out body and it could go to the human well of souls and meet the ones who have left long before me. Or I could go into a frame who has a sliver of a spark and join it, to become the Prima Materna and help your people from dying growing into prosperity and grow again into nation to be proud of."

Mearing did not like that idea. "That is like playing God she shouted, no way you will do that. I will stop this at once." Dawn looked at her and smirked.

"And how are going to do that, miss Mearing. You do not know which frame I will be in and you do not know the one, who will donate the sliver of his spark. Nor do you know where they are. For you also do not know where this so called frame is do you now," Dawn said pointing her finger at Mearing

Optimus did not say anything like the others he seemed to think about all that Dawn had said to them. "I would like to go home now, Dawn said tired, I wanna be with my family for my time is running out fast and I have still some things to learn. Like how to court a mech she smirked, I seem to have cave femme ideas and my social skills do lack a lot too."

Optimus was the first to stand up and walk towards the door, while Ratchet picked up Dawn with her in the wheelchair and walked after Optimus, leaving the rest stunned and not knowing what to say.

"I could use a ride home Dawn stated am rather tired and Darwin is getting worried, he likes to tuck me in bed at night you know and he is a mech who does not like too much changes as of yet, for he knows it will come and is afraid our relationship will change too much, from being friends to boss and subordinate."

"Optimus chuckled, a nice friend he is I gather." "he is Dawn said. I am sorry to be so weak but I think it marks the end that is coming soon." Optimus and Ratchet both said they would drive her home, Ratched would take the wheelchair and put it in the trailer from Optimus while Dawn would ride with Optimus, he would follow close behind curious about that base Dawn told about. With the help of Ratchet she got into his alt mode, Dawn laughed softly," I will not ask to drive for I know how it would feel if someone would take over and frankly I have no Idea how to do so since I do not feel my legs and cannot push the brakes or the gas. Optimus smirked a bit, you can sit behind the wheel you know, Dawn moved over right after he had

said so, and put her hands carefully on the steering wheel. While Optimus chose a nice country and western song, they rolled out the NEST base, leaving Mearing and the rest of the bots behind thinking about all that was said today... And Dawn still had much to tell, about the matrix's, how she had gotten hers. The plans that were made and did not know of yet, Optimus drove silently and it seemed he wanted to stall the arrival of them at Dawns base, but knew that there was much more to this young woman than meets the eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Darwin was waiting for their arrival at the base they called home. He was a mech drone with deep purple coloring and some black shades. Thanks to Dawn he was no longer brown, he liked his coloring and was proud of it too, just like Cyclone was, who also had this purple color and black shades only in a different lining . Alpha had muttered a bit more before he accepted Dawns paint brush, but once he saw her painting his armor and with much love put in it, he let her and was now equally happy about it.

Darwin's frame was slim and light, but he was not a warrior, he was a caretaker with medical programming. It had merged with his own programming although it happened unattended years ago. He only wanted to save the knowledge and now this knowledge was his own. He was a bit worried about the medic he saw coming towards the base, he was only a drone and the knowledge was meant  
for mechs, what would that medic say to him, would he take it away?

Darwin had made a com link to Alpha expressing his concern but Alpha had assured him, he would not let that mech take him to the medbay and hack him to take the programming out of eased him up a bit but still he was only 9 feet tall and that mech at least 17 or 19 feet tall, even Alpha would not be able to fight him off, although being 15 feet himself.

None of them were skilled in battle according to their programming they were only to serve the Prima Materna and the sparklings.  
He would love to hold one again, he thought and sighed, he did not wanted to rush Dawn because he knew she was determined to join the spark and become a carrier. Lately she had asked a lot of questions about that programming and Darwin had given her a data pad about how it worked and knowledge of the creator and his ability to share the nanites that would transform into a sparkling frame. it was more like biotechnological information but Dawn had wanted to know anyway, she knew this knowledge would be in her frame, but was curious about it anyway.

Was it possible Dawn had met a mech with the concealed creator programming, he knew a carrier could feel it, even if the mech was unaware of it. Was the mech whom they had spotted around the base a possible creator and did Dawn feel it even if she was still a human, it puzzled him. Dawn had been too eager to go to the auto bot base, he made a note to ask her this once he would put her in her bed it was time to talk a bit about things that would be different for her and he needed his curiosity settled as well.

When the truck stopped inside the base and the door opened he saw Dawn, she looked tired and in some pain. So he lifted her out of the driver seat and took her to the medbay. Ratchet followed carrying her wheelchair, he knew she would need it after Darwin was done with her. He watched the drone scan her and create the needed amount of nanites. "I see you had some nanites not too long ago Dawn, Darwin said, it seems the nanites start to wear out sooner now." "I know Dawn sighed I know and I am sorry, it feels like it's done, made the contact and I can move on now."

"Don't be sorry Darwin said, we all knew that it could change overnight and worsen faster than the recent years." " I am but tired Darwin, I feel it is time I can move on and leave this useless sick frame behind." "Don't rush it yet my dear, the frame is ready but Soundwave and Tailwind are still checking the programming.

We all worked to repair the damages time has done to it, but we cannot let you get into a frame which is not working properly, we want to teach you to use it and it's programming and having you in the medbay because you get glitches or malfunctioning programming is not my idea of seeing you enter our world. And you did promise me the first dance, he smirked, so don't rush it yet am still learning to dance."

Ratchet heard the conversation and was surprised in how easy they spoke of this transfer.  
Dawn watched Ratchet and could guess his mood, "Don't worry Ratchet I have known this for a while and it is my choice to change I actually look forward to it. Imagine instead of getting into a car becoming one yourself," she smirked.

Ratchet laughed a bit, "sure but do you know how to drive." "Nope she said, but I am sure they will line up to teach me, for I will be looking so smashing they will fight for my attention."

"Hm knew a bot who thought he was Mister Universe once and not much good came out of him, his vanity got the worse out of that one," Ratchet stated. "Ah you mean Sunny, don't worry I am not like that one, he will change for the better once I got my servos on him she smirked, he will learn to behave once I am done with him." "I wish you luck trying, Ratchet said gravely, no one has been successful in that not even SideSwipe."

"I Will be successful Ratchet for he will return here and be mine to deal with, not as a mate but as a friend, just like Wheel Jack and Jazz will be here again."

"They are dead Dawn," Ratchet said. "I know Ratchet but I bargained for their sparks, they seemed not to be willing to join the well as of yet. Jazz is too pissed because dear ole Megsy tore him in two pieces, Wheel Jack's spark loves someone here on earth and Sunny well Sunny wants to be with his brother and SideSwipe is not going to go to the well yet, so Sunny decided not to go in as well. They are all drifting in between worlds, they cannot return to their frames because they are damaged and they cannot go into the well for their sparks are still attached to life.

They are as we call it earthbound spirits, there for Prima said that if I would enter this frame I would get their sparks and unite them with their loved ones. Since there are so few left, every spark is one to save. And three sparks is a nice bargain to give up my chance to be reunited with my loved ones in heaven.  
Once I have given up my human life I will never be able to go there."

"Have not thought of that part yet Ratchet said, so much Intel my processor aches already. And my old friend WheelJack never mentioned he loved some one, Ratchet said but looked hopeful." "Well embrace yourself then, Dawn said, for Alpha will give you  
more intell to cope with make room in that rusty processor and listen carefully to him. He is like Darwin, much older than any mech here on earth. They were created by Alpha Trion and served Prima and Vector once. And WheelJack well I am sure he will not waste time again, Dawn said giggling softly"

Darwin lifted Dawn up to put her back in her wheelchair, once she sat down again, she muttered, "man I will be glad to be able to walk again, I have been in this chair for 6 months and am fed up with it, Yuk she said making a face as if she ate something horrible.

Darwin sighed "Jeez Dawn you go faster then you walk and still you're not happy." "Dawn laughed sorry Darwin but ya know what I mean, you must help me with a lot and it feels like I'm a sparkling here, I hate it when I have to ask you for almost everything, things I used to be able to do or reach are now out of reach.I just appreciate the things I could do a lot more, then I used to that is all. And  
walking and going where I like is one of them," she gave him a face that made Darwin laugh.

"Shall I try to upgrade the chair a bit more so you can race SideSwipe, he said with a smirk on his faceplate, would love to see that one eat the dust."  
"He has been racing the road and create dust clouds here, hasn't he?" "hm he has a corvette right, then I shall scan a Lamborghini when I move on and then I will race Mr hot shot, Dawn replied. And win it, she snickered at the idea"

"Have you spoke with him, Darwin asked?" "No not yet but I think once he knows we have a distillery here I am sure he will come and create his famous high grade."

'Don't tell him, Ratchet snickered his batches are to good for anyone to leave alone," "Come on Ratchet Dawn said how many of you are left here, you, Optimus, Side, Bumblebee and that Ferrari puss. Learn to relax a bit, the con will not pester us for a while."

" That might be true but please don't call Dino Ferrari puss, he will be grumpy the rest of the day, Ratchet replied." "Called him that twice already, I did not know how he called himself here, know him as mirage but was told he used another name here, so tried to get him to respond but failed, Dawn snickered He only tried to impress me with his bipedal form and that was an eye candy for me to look at."

"Well Ratchet said, if you wanna court a mech don't call him names." " Maybe I don't wanna court him," Dawn stated putting her nose in the air. "Nope, Darwin said you just wanna drag him into a berth room, tie him up and get your way with him huh, you're right is not really courting, it is skipping that part all together."

Dawn's face turned red all over, which made Ratchet laugh "I see, he said, I do hope that frame of yours has programming with some social or good fighting skills, for Dino will not go down without a fight and he is good, do know that."

Dawn tried to put the conversation to a halt, this was not going her way she felt her cheeks burn, and even more so when she heard a sound coming from the door someone was clearing his throat and it wasn't Optimus.

Darwin looked up and smiled, "Hello there and welcome in our humble home." "Humble, Dawn muttered we have a nice good high tech base here, better paint jobs too. I have seen their rec room, booooooooooo ring," she said.

"Well not all of them do know how to be creative with a paint brush dear. Darwin turned Dawns wheelchair around, lets be nice missy or I will allow the subject from our first conversation put you in his trunk and drive through rough terrain." Dino looked at Darwin and then at Dawn, who turned red again, "I do not like rough terrain signora and I do not tie my lovers to a berth I just get them drunk, much  
easier and no fighting as well and I can use my cables for something else, Dino said dryly."

"Okay guys, Ratchet said looking from Dawn to Dino and back, lets go to the rec room and look at the artwork shall we?"

"Dawn was texting Darwin to thank him for the medication and to scold him for the stunt he pulled on her, she felt caught and showed it. Darwin just replied with a, you are welcome and strolled out of the medbay leading everyone to the rec room.

Dawn saw Dino had not come alone as she watched SideSwipe slide gently around the base hall, "cool place you got Dawn he said." "Wait till you see our basement Dawn replied, great distillery we've got there." Side stopped his gliding, "You've got a distillery here?" whoa he said cheerfully. He started to make dancing strokes on his wheels and some jazzy moves"

Ratchet started to rumble, while Optimus just chuckled. "Hm nice move, he said you just stole my front liner." "Sorry Dawn said, we will make a good price for you, two gallons for the prize of one."  
Optimus stopped his pace and turned around, "three for the price of one and we have a deal," he said in a serious tone. "Dawn looked up, we have the distillery and the energon, you just have a overactive front liner." "Deal or no deal," Optimus said, for this is my front liner we are talking about he will not come here cheap, I will have to find story's to explain his absence in NEST." "All Right, Dawn  
said deal and started laughing, you are not easy to bargain with."

"Just so you remember that next time," Optimus smirked, and walked in the rec room. He stopped his pace when he saw several con sitting and looking up, but there was something weird about them, their frames were con but their optics were green.

Dawn explained, "remember what I said about that loyalty program Megatron forced on Soundwave, he was not the only one. He stole younglings out of youth centers and put them in a mature frame with a con and loyalty programming, but when we removed it they turned back to their former self. And now they are nothing more but the younglings again. Only still in a ugly con frame, but we are working on that."

Some of the younglings opened their mouth plate to say something but nothing came out. Optimus looked around and made a waving move with his servo, "at ease young ones," he said, we did not come here to hurt you in anyway."  
One got up and walked over to Optimus, "Cccan I get you some eeenergon sir, he stuttered we have several kinds of energon, acid laced, pure and an energon batch which is sweetened."

"I would like to try the acid laced one," Optimus replied and sat down. He looked around indeed this rec room was nicely painted, with yellow, soft orange and blue. There was a huge film screen hanging on the wall.. "We have movie evenings, Dawn said, their favorite is the blob, she said laughing, they know the humans win at the end but before that a lot get eaten," she smirked.

SideSwipe rolled in and looked around too, "Sunny would like this he said, lovely colors bright and inviting as well."

"Indeed, Dino put a word in not booooooring at all... and it does tell you how the painter looks at the world."  
"Dawns face turned red yet again, Darwin snickered," you must stop this Dawn or I will start to think your favorite color is red."  
She felt as if he was doing this on purpose because she had called him Ferrari puss.

Dino just bent over and looked at her, "when I am in a good mood you may pet my roof," and he made a sound like a purring kitten.

That's it Dawn thought, he is taking this to far now, what did Ratchet say about him being in a grumpy mood when I would call him like that, it looked more like he was playing word games with her and very obvious as well, he did not care who heard it, so she would play along with him.

"As long as you don't scratch the walls and furniture with your claws and go to the litter I might pet you," she replied.

"Okay touche," he said and walked over to Optimus and sat down.  
They all drank their energon and waited for Alpha to come and tell them more, he was on his way Darwin had told them. He had to come from one of the lower levels and had to finish something first before he could come he explained.. So they just  
talked a bit and got to know the young ones in the rec room. Until Beta came and told them to come with him, they would see the film later that evening he said and moved them out... they muttered and growled a bit but followed Beta outside.

They waved at the mechs which stayed behind and left them alone waiting for Alpha


	6. Chapter 6

Alpha was not a big mech about fifteen feet tall but he looked imposing, his red colored frame did the rest. Optimus stood up and introduced himself and the others to Alpha.

Alpha bowed slightly and then looked at the rest sitting around the table, his optics rested on Ratchet for a few seconds and then took a few steps forward.

"My designation was AC1 and my creator was Alpha Trion I am also the oldest Drone in this base, he started. Dawn named me Alpha so I adapted that designation as my own. Since I and the rest of my team are in her service now and later on, I have accepted the name and must say it does sound nicer then just AC1," he said looking at Dawn.  
"I would also like to welcome you all in our base and will answer some of the questions you might have."

Darwin got up and gave him his chair while he went over to the energon dispenser to get Alpha's favorite recipe. Alpha picked Dawn up and put her on his lap with wheelchair and all. "So now you are part of the party he smirked, you are too little to look over this table. Dawn wanted to say something, but Alpha cut her off.

"No do not fuss now sweetie, this is about you and alll our future so I don't want you to sit lower than us."  
"Dawn smiled, I know big guy, am just glad you did not put me on the table." "Sure, I was actually planning that but thought you'd might not like it."  
"You're damn right about that, I am not in a freak show yet," Dawn replied and made some funny faces.

Alpha cleared his throat a bit and looked at the others, any questions gentlemen he asked.

Ratchet was the first to ask a question, "Well we heard Dawn tell us about a frame and she going in there after she dies as a human. And becoming a Prima Materna, what does that all mean, let say she told us enough to get us all curious."

"Alright Alpha said, I must begin at the beginning though, to make this understandable for all of you.

Before Prima and the others left for earth, they asked Alpha Trion to build a frame with the same potential as Prima had, Prima overlooked the build of this frame and wanted it to have 5 carrier chambers. When the frame was ready Prima uploaded some of the programming into the frame and told us to watch over it. We once cared for the young ones she and Vector created together but watching over a frame with no spark in it, was something else but we did do what was asked from us. And while Beta and I watched the frame Darwin, Cyclone, Eli and Farrell stayed with Alpha Trion even long after the war had broken out. We did stay in touch with each other. And so thousands of years past. Until we were called or lets say we felt a signal calling us.

We took the frame and called the others, only to find out that Eli and Farrell had left a while ago, being worried something had happened to our masters. We also heard that AlphaTrion had left as well. Telling Darwin and Cyclone to stay with us but apparently due to the dangerous times, they could not make it in one piece so we had to repair them first before we could leave.  
We had no experience with traveling through space and our direction was a bit off, he said. We ended in rough terrain, and got damaged. My first memory is coming on line looking at this little human girl.

We got used to this place and later found out Tailwind was the one who had found us years earlier but he had hidden us in a safe place, he also had brought this very important frame with him, damaged too, but with the knowledge we had, we could restore it. We still did not know what the meaning was and why this frame was so important. The primes were dead, Alpha Trion is missing so where did we find some answers. We got those answers from Dawn who seem to have dreams ever since she saw the frame and touched it, she had gotten those dreams, not every night but at least a few times a month. Of course we did not take it seriously in the beginning when she told us about the dreams, she could have heard stories about it and woven in into a dream when she slept.

But the dreams became more and more detailed, she tried to draw the mechs she had seen in her dreams, was not satisfied and would start over and over until one day she came to me showing it. I looked at them all, as if they had been posing for her, which was not the case of course but they were perfect."

"Of course they were, Dawn replied, it took me three months to get them the way I wanted and remembered." Alpha smirked at her, "yes and it took another three months to find a matching frame for it, you can really fuss about every detail don't you."

He took his energon first before he went on. Dawn looked at it and sighed, "I am so gonna miss popcorn, coca cola, chocolate bars, crisps, and peanut butter sandwich."

Alpha looked at her and hiccuped, "yep but we got the best high grade ever," he said wiping his mouth plate and made a rumbling noise which made Dawn laugh.

"All Right he said lets continue, "not long after that Dawn came to me and showed some signs she had seen and asked me what it meant. It meant Prima Materna, I had not heard of it before so went looking in the data of the frame and found Prima's programming but also instructions for us. It was said that they knew the Allspark would be lost to us one day and there for this frame was build and if the right spark would enter it and it would unite with the matrix of creation then sparklings would be ensured for our people, of course the femme would not be able to do this on her own, she needed a mech creator. Alpha Trion build frames, mostly for Primes or Lord Protectors. But he also made frames for others sometimes and when he did that he put a programming in the mech and hide it in the caretaker programming. It is mostly concealed and only if the mech gets close to a carrier this programming may become active and if the mech is interested the programming will send signals to the femme carrier if the match is successful they can create the sparkling. Both have what is called creator coding and if that creator coding matches well then you go to the birds and the bees," he smirked.

Dawn groaned, "do you always have to skip the fun part she muttered, every time it is getting interesting you refer to the birds and the bees."  
Her remark took the tension away and everyone started laughing. Dino could not resist. "Does it also say that said femme should drag the mech into her berth room tie him up and get her way with him, or is there also some romance there."

Dawn looked caught, "Sure dear, she said, We could date at bit first so I will find out your weak spots, and then I will go to the medbay get myself a wrench and threaten you a bit with it, so you will not get lost when I tell you to go to my berth room and don't worry I collect cables in all shapes and sizes and when I am done with you I will pet your roof a bit but it does depend on how good you were, if not I will use the wrench to pet your roof."

Dino wanted to say something but decided silence was golden. They all looked at her and then started laughing.

Alpha petted her with a finger, "My dear I will check the social skill programming, it is a pity I cannot delete this cave girl programming of yours because there are some flaws in it but if you need some help getting him in your room, just call alright, I will not use a wrench on a mech I use a plasma blaster more effective."

Ratchet looked from one to the other, "don't tell me this carrier programming is already active he smirked while glancing at Dino, I would swear they are courting each other."

Optimus raised his hand, "All Right he said, and how do the sparks get out of this matrix. Alpha smiled they come out, if the femme and the mech have decided that they are each other's match and do love each other truly. Than they can decide they want a creator bond, it is their right to have the first sparkling, according to the programming the first is theirs, later they can carry for others and the nanites will be neutralized, if the sparkling is theirs, the nanites will not be neutralized and they will know, if even on later time they carry if, one of the sparklings is theirs. But only if love is involved the matrix will open, for love is the most powerful weapon. So dragging a mech in a  
berth room will not get you sparklings, Alpha said." "Maybe not Dawn said, but ye might have a lot of fun without the consequence of becoming a single mother."

Darwin had been silent during Alpha's story but that last remark of Dawn made him run out of the rec room, at first everyone looked at each other asking what was wrong, but then they heard him laugh and hiccuping between the laugh. Alpha looked at Dawn,"see now what you've done, do you know how long it will take us to get him to stop hiccuping weeks maybe or even a month." "Off line him, Dawn said and reboot his system that is all ye need," Alpha growled a bit, you darn programmers are all the same, just off line him and reboot pfffffffffffffffff.

"Wanna see how I do that Dawn said, have done it before, since you were the one who got him hiccuping last time and could not get him out off it no matter what you did."  
Alpha put Dawn on the ground and she rolled towards Darwin who was already sitting, his hiccups where constant, so Dawn put her hand in his neck pressed a little button and Darwin went limp, they heard her count to ten and then she pressed the button again and they heard Darwin reboot. His system started up and within a minute he was on his feet again and walked back in. Dawn followed with a look on her face that said, see I was right.

Darwin apologized for the hiccup problem, Dawn said that for some reason they could not find the glitch that caused it but that rebooting his system was so far the only thing that helped.  
Darwin agreed, he said that he did not have this problem before coming to earth so something must have happened. It is possible Dawn said, that it is a little virus but I am not sure about that, only a virus can bring something in a loop. Ratchet looked at Darwin, "Well I can check that for you, just a little system check that is all." Dawn smirked, "well I wish you luck with that, he is like all the medics, rather in control than being controlled."

Ratchet looked at Dawn and then to Alpha, "I do have one question here, it is said Dawn will enter this frame after she dies, but there is no spark, how on earth will she ever become on of us?"

"Well, Alpha said, The spark is like the human soul, it contains the essence of the person but we had the same thought and so did Dawn, so we told Dawn, if you get those dreams again ask them how it must be done. It was there and then we also found out those dreams where more than just dreams. She could really talk to them, we asked this one evening and that same night she got an answer. They told her that even though the spark could be considered like a human soul, a sliver of a spark did not contain this soul, it was only a sliver nothing more.  
Therefore if the sliver is taken within a certain amount of time Dawn can enter this sliver and become one with it, giving it her own essence and still be Dawn.

She would live in this frame just like she is living in her present frame and nothing will actually change, she will die and wake up in the frame that has been waiting for her. The primes will be there for her and keep her soul safe until the transfer."

Ratchet looked worried, "it is a very dangerous procedure he said one mistake and you can kill the one who donates that sliver."

"I know Dawn said, it is the only thing that worries me since I agreed with the primes to do this but according to Prima everything will be fine.  
As soon as I mentioned it, I could chose out of two mechs who were willing to do this but still it is the only thing that scares me, I will not have it that one must die because of me."  
Optimus put his servo under his chin, "who is doing it," he asked.  
"Soundwave, Dawn replied. And yes I know he was supposed to be dead after Chicago, we were all upset about his death. The mech had always stayed away from violence, he never wanted to anticipate, always got away and stayed in the shadows or behind the curtain so to say. And then in Chicago he joined in, we heard later after his return he was ordered by Megatron to be there, he was told it was for the communication but Shockwave was there as well so he had no choice.I will not condone what has happened there, it was his plan to off line Que but never to kill him but Barricade got in the way and he killed Que, shot him right after Soundwave did.

Tailwind checked out what was going on and told us what happened. When Tailwind returned we were all sad about it, but knew that since he had been a con there was always a possibility that one day he would not return.  
So we mourned him and had to move on, the frame had to be restored and there was work to do here and in the other base, we had to get our things out of there and make the permanent move into this base.

But to our surprise about two weeks later Soundwave walked in here as if nothing had happened, of course he remembered but looked brand new, no damage to him whatsoever, so we were a bit of guard. He asked us to join him in the medbay, he lay down on a berth and asked us to remove the damn con programming for now he was free.  
So we did, while Darwin kept an eye on his status we, Tailwind and I got each on a side and started to remove this programming, which also acted out as a virus bye the way. As soon as I tried to remove that con program, it started to attack his spark chamber, so Soundwave told me to create a fake spark chamber programming to keep that virus busy, we worked on him for more than an hour but we did it.

After that Tailwind told me to leave and stay away from the medbay, he was gonna reinstall Soundwaves original programming, since he had the backup ever since Soundwave had told him to leave, he had kept it with him. Well later on I found out why I had to leave, for I had never experienced a backlash, I did hear all of it and man I hope I will not have to hear that again.  
Imagine all these years, thousands of years you have no memory of a spark mate because they removed all your memories and then it is brought back to you.

The death of his spark mate, at least that is what he thought, for I do know Flarewind is not dead at all, is not in the well of sparks they told me Flarewind is alive and with neutrals who saved her life. Soundwave does not believe me yet but he will one day, It must have been a terrible ordeal for him, Tailwind stayed with him and even held him tight kept talking to him and reassuring him.

After hours he finally fell into recharge and then we could pick up the pieces with Tailwind for it was an emotional ordeal for him to, he knew them both he was Soundwaves apprentice, they were like family to him and the other way around. Tailwind grew up in a youth center so never really had been close to someone special, there for Soundwave is very close to him as family and loves him as such.

I never understood why you people could want a sparkling only to drop it in a youth center, home cared sparklings are better of than youth center sparklings.  
They are indeed social more educated but lack other skills like bonding to one or be more open. I can see the difference here as well, we have two home cared younglings and four youth center younglings and the difference is there. The home cared youngling mourns the loss of his family while the others seem unaffected by the loss of their creators are more detached to emotions as well, it's like a bad day outside for them. I personally think it does create problems in the emotional growth when they are older for it is embedded in their core programming, Megsy is a great example and so is Optimus, who was raised and cared for by Alpha Trion.

While Megatron was in a youth center and had to fight his way through because there were older ones who had it for the younger ones and made them do things and gotten away with it. I does not say Megatron was this way because of it, for you are only a sparkling for a short time, but it does go to your core programming.

Just wanted to say this, for if I ever will carry sparklings they will be home cared for, if you do not have the time for a sparkling then don't apply for one is my opinion. You are responsible for the child and not some stranger who looks after dozens of little ones, they cannot afford to love or have feelings for one sparkling but a caretaker or parent can, that will make a difference when that sparkling grows up.."


	7. Chapter 7

After hearing all this there was a silence for a while, then Ratchet got up and called Darwin, Darwin looked at Dawn, "go with him please, Dawn said, for who knows what he can find, we overlooked, we are programmers not medics and the last weeks it seems to get worse, I know it is stress about my situation and you worry a lot, so let him check you alright? He will not hurt you." Darwin nodded and followed Ratchet outside towards the medbay.

Alpha got up to saying he had to get back to work. Optimus stood up too and thanked Alpha for telling them everything, after Alpha had left. Optimus asked Dawn what it was that Alpha was doing and Dawn smiled before she told them he was repairing the frames of Que and Jazz, "told you guys I was getting sparks back. Although Que used the name WheelJack when I met him there are three sparks I talked to. we have two frames here and one is on its way to earth."

Optimus looked up, "ah yes he said the extra information on the data pad, do you know the name of the ship?"

"No do not know the ships name but I have names for you of those on board.I spoke to a mech which is called Ultra Magnus, he gave me a list of names I should pass on to you."

Kup, Hot Rod, Blur, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Prowl, Springer, Chromia, Elita One, SunStreaker currently in the medbay,Blaster, Hound, First Aid and some psycho named Red alert. It is possible I forgot one but I wrote it down and do not have the list with me right now.

We saw a blip on our monitor and recognized it as a ship, at the time we did not know if it was con or autobot, so we waited, we scanned the area where it was seen and soon enough we were certain it was heading to earth. Soundwave made contact although they were not nice to  
him at the beginning, he told them what happened here and who was alive and well. Then they became more open to us and two days ago I spoke with Magnus, he said, they were getting in orbit soon I'd say about a month or so and if I would be so nice to make contact so they would know where to land and how the status was of this planet.

I was still working on the information this morning when that nice soldier brought me to your NEST base, she smirked so I let him take the data pad knowing he could not read it anyway nor could anyone else but you. Darwin had written down the information when I spoke with Magnus and I put it in the primes language so only you could get to the information, knowing you would inform the others. But Lennox got a bit in the way before I could put the names in it."

Optimus took the data pad out of his subspace and read it again, all the Intel was there, it was a relief to know there were still others alive and coming looked at the girl and saw she was getting tired, so he suggested she took a rest. Dawn agreed and said she would take them to the hall so they could talk to Cyclone who had monitor duty and get a map from the base. So SideSwipe could get a look at the distillery if he wanted, the rest could also look around since there was nothing they had to hide, if they wanted to know something they could ask Cyclone or Beta or even speak with the young ones who were with Beta during their meeting but would be around and come to the rec room again for the young ones had their movie evening.

Optimus agreed and they followed Dawn to the hall, Cyclone was just as tall as Darwin, his purple color was the same as Darwin only the black shading was like a mirror image of Darwin, since the two were like twins, this was the way to keep them apart from one another before you heard their voice. Cyclones voice was deeper than Darwin and had a little bit of an Italian accent in it. While Darwin spoke English with a bit of a posh accent. Probably the reason Dawn called him Darwin at least that was what the others always said to him.

Cyclone welcomed them back in the hall and started to tell them about the base, the different floors and levels they had and their function.  
SideSwipe laughed a bit, "No wonder Mearing wants you out of here, he said, this base is much bigger and better equipped." "That's because we got the right people here Dawn smirked and we looted the con bases before we put some demolition work on it and made a bomb sound.

Just to be sure no con would have a functional hiding place here on earth, you never know what might be hiding in the bushes or behind a rock, she said, smirking while peeking at Dino."The red mech bent over and lifted her up wheelchair and all, "Show me the torture room and the cables he said in a serious voice, if I am going to be tied down there I would like to know how comfortable that might be for me."

Dawn just pointed a finger towards the rec room, "go back there and then walk on, I'll show you," and with that Dino turned around and started walking, Dawn in her wheelchair and with a wave of her hand and a CU later they walked into the hallway.

Cyclone looked a bit worried, "Is he safe he asked looking in the direction Dino had left."  
SideSwipe snickered, I do recall the little lady wanted to drag him into a berth room tie him up and get her way with him." Cyclone looked puzzled, "hm she can't, still human, has to wait before she can do that."

He was more like talking to himself and then hit a button. The voice of Alpha came through. "What's up Cyclone," he asked. Cyclone cleared his throat and said.  
"A red mech has taken our boss to her berth room, he wanted to see the torture room and cables, is that mech crazy?" The silence was almost touchable then a rumbling laughter came over the radio. "Serious Cyclone when Ratchet is done with Darwin I do suggest he takes a look  
in your processor."  
"Why, Cyclone muttered, am just worried that is all." "For whom, Alpha asked, Dawn? If I were you. I would be worried for the mech, that little squishy here seems to have a carrier programming who is already active, saw the two, nice pair they make, and be sure we have enough cybertronium for if those two get along, the way I see it, pods need to be made for sparklings.

Now please stop thinking too much about what might or might not happen, it is alright, the mech is autobot not Megatron, if that were the case then I would worry, now I am not."  
Cyclone looked again in the hallway Dino had walked into and saw him walk around the corner, he then looked at the autobots standing in front of him.  
SideSwipe sat down on his aft and checked his wheels, " do you think I should check Optimus, I don't wanna lose a good spy you know and that little one is a programmer, maybe she will get him tied up after all, humans can be very dangerous especially the ones in a wheelchair."

"Cyclone already heard it is safe SideSwipe, and I don't think the two need you around but it might be important to check if there is enough cybertronium you never know. Is there any here in this base," he asked in a serious tone. But sent a rumbling laughter through to Sideswipes com link  
Yes there is as a matter of fact, Cyclone said we have it in the basement, scrap metal from con bases and broken down ships of theirs. But I do not wish to make pods already he said nervously, "

Good Optimus replied, "is there a list of items here?" Alpha barked in the radio, "give him the damn list Cyclone and after giving them a map report to medbay, now I am worried about you,"  
"for what reason Alpha am fine, I think, Cyclone muttered, "No you are not, came the barking voice.  
you report to medbay for asking stupid questions and having a dirty mind."  
"Ha then I suggest you report there too, for it was you who informed me about possible sparklings in the first place and you know how that works since you once saw Prima and Vector together and told us what happened.

"Just get to the damn medbay, oh and try to get contact with Magnus am sure Optimus would like to talk to him." Alpha out.  
Cyclone smirked, hm who put you in charge, when he looked up he saw Alpha standing there watching him, "Second thought you go to medbay now and I deal with the autobots and Alpha Trion himself put me in charge you nitwit."

Cyclone got up they saw the two talk over their private com link, Alpha put his servos around Cyclone who still looked worried and then sent him along.

Alpha smiled, "sorry for that I will explain a bit he said. The creator mech has a extra cable which can sent the nanites to the carrier femme straight into her chambers that cable is around the abdomen or lower he smirked and hm he cleared his throat, the hm contact can be seen em like a hm human ways. So hm understandable Cyclone is a bit worried now, for he is the only one who's processor got badly damaged and his way of thinking gets scrambled sometimes, he is a sweet one really. Dawn loves him and would do anything to keep him safe, there for he is very fond of her two but to be honest he used to be a lot smarter, is kinda slow now, so maybe Ratchet can help him too."

"Whoa, SideSwipe laughed and you said it was safe, Alpha looked at him and smiled back, "don't worry my friend I saw the last checkup from dawn she is getting weaker rapidly no way can she tie the mech down, let them sort it out, if I am correct and Darwin's list of potential  
creators are accurate you have one in your midst and he knows it now, he smirked, I told you where to look for the programming, do not tell me you did not check the caretaker program if you might have the creator program there, it is usually concealed but if you look carefully you'll  
be able to find it and I think he found his."

"How do you know," Optimus asked Alpha." "As soon as the program is found it is not concealed anymore the mech will get a glyph that says who he is, and our Dawn here can read our language but if I am right she already knew before that in many ways Dawn has already become a bit like us,the last years she has spent learning about our culture, our language and habits, she is still human but will integrate fast."

"And why might that be he said, looking into the hallway or lets say who is to blame."  
"Have they been meeting, Optimus asked to no one in particular." "No don't think so, but a few years ago Dawn decided you needed a proper place to stay, your own private quarters a berth that sort of thing, all this time it was human bases you had to squeeze yourself in, Dawn decided that now it should be the other way around. Soundwave agreed and helped her clearing the base of our stay, she took extra care of the medbay for she had seen the state that so called medbay was in that other scrapheap the humans called NEST.  
Dawn had been watching you, not to spy but to see how many of you were left, your size and a bit personality check and how many human soldiers would come as well. It was then I noticed a change in her like she was accepting Prima's request and while she and I were working in the medbay, Dawn asked me if I thought a mech could love her if he knew she had been a squishy, I told her I honestly did not know, it depended on the mech, she then sighed and said 'then I don't stand a change for he is an Alpha and a Noble.'

Apparently Vector has told her some things and it is possible that Nexus showed her things from which she could lead things out of, right or wrong. She has been following him on a distance.  
An Alpha means his frame has been designed or even made by Alpha Trion, his signature is always there if you know where to look. I might be a drone but have a mech frame, he said looking at each one, so I do understand if you thought we were con."

"So she must have either known or has had a crush on him ever since she saw him, has been cruising a lot in those days he smirked and did not wanted us to drive her around."  
"So we're gonna have a party then SideSwipe giggled in that case I should create some good batches," Alpha sent him a map where he could find the stiller but before he left said, "is my brother all right, I mean it was said he is in the medbay." Alpha smiled at him, "he is fine, it is just that the shot meant for prowl hit him in the spark chamber and although he is the first of the three to be back, his spark chamber needs to be taken care of. For they do not have the proper items to heal him completely, we do so it is best if he comes to this medbay with Ratchet as the medic or First Aid or both he said, we will assist and help out where we can"

Well then I can go and find the distillery and see what I can brew, he rode off towards the elevator being watched by the rest.  
Alpha sat down and pointed at another chair next to him, he tapped on it and said to Optimus please sit down, I saw they were trying to hail us so lets go and make contact. Optimus felt a bit nervous his Elita One was on board and for the first time in many years he would be able to  
speak to her.  
Alpha made the connection and not long after that he heard Magnus voice. Alpha answered and told him he had someone sitting next to him who would like to talk to him.. Magnus voice became a bit static but sounded pleased, Optimus answered with his baritone voice and greeted  
Magnus his old friend and trusty.  
Alpha stood up and put a servo on Optimus arm and whispered, "I am going to talk to Ratchet and my friends in the medbay, talk to you later and say hi from me to elita.. I had promised her we would get you here, " he smirked and walked away leaving Optimus and Magnus being able to talk in private.


	8. Chapter 8

Alpha walked into the medbay, seeing Ratchet and Darwin checking Cyclones programming and processor, Darwin smiled at him. "and he said, how did things go?" "Well that red one has taken Dawn to her torture chamber. Optimus is talking to either Magnus or Elita, and  
our youngest friend here thought Dawn was in danger with the red one by mixing up the combination of mech and femme and human and mech, thinking they could mate." Darwin laughed, "I heard something like it When he walked in here made Ratchet tell him more than once it would not work, but he seemed to believe it no matter what he said, so we decide to open him up."

"And found anything," Alpha asked looking at the young drone who was offline at the moment. Hm actually we did, he had a old programming that intervened with the program A3 gave us, it was actually a strange programming whom I did not know of, and strangely enough I had it too, only with me it gave me hiccups but with my poor friend here it seemed to have melted some of his wires they got too hot and melted into some of his printed circuit boards."

"So Dawn was right huh, Alpha replied, told me there was something off with our Cyclone, for he had gotten slow for his name and seemed to need more time to process things, I am sorry I have not been around too much lately and leave you to deal with things here."  
"Never mind Alpha, Darwin stated, you are doing the repairs on the two mechs all by yourself, Beta is handling the young ones, I have Dawn, and Cyclone has been taking care of the monitors and the security. And Dawn is getting ready for the transfer, her status is deteriorating daily, by the way, I have already contacted our friends to inform them about her status, they want to come here, they both wanna spent some time with her before she dies as a human."

"How long does she really have, Alpha asked looking at both Ratchet and Darwin?" Maybe a month could be a little more, but not much, it is more that I think it will be less than a month."

Alpha sighed heavily, "I do hope she will remain the same, I love her for who she is and her heart is pure and good, to be honest I think she will be a better Prima than our old one, more caring for sparklings she loves the young ones here too, is patient and kind to them all, works  
overtime to create the proper downloads, makes them energon goodies, and is capable of watching the same movie with them over and over. I don't wanna say she is better in other ways but definitely a better carrier." "Speaking of such, Darwin replied, what is the big red one doing you think, for I know he is a creator." "Ha, Alpha said, did you not see the vibes between them, I tell you they will be dating as soon as Dawn becomes Enigma and before her spark is grown around her essence they will be caretakers of some sparklings mark my words on that."

"We should inform Optimus about the other things as well, Darwin said softly, if you are right they cannot remain here you know that."  
"All in good time my friend, Alpha said, by the way I do think I know what strange programming you are talking about, changing the subject, it was something Tailwind has given us, to reboot our system, I have it too and so does Beta, I will keep an close eye on that program and will inform Tailwind what has happened here. Beta and I seem not to have a problem with it so it must be the difference in programming that we have."  
"possible, Darwin stated, for Cyclone and I have the caretaker programming which you do not have and Eli and Farrell do not have it as well, so If it does not affect you or Beta it probably will not affect Eli and Farrell either."

"What kinda programming do you all have Ratchet asked, for I did see that indeed Cyclone and Darwin have caretaker programming involving the special care of sparklings."

"I have an engineering programming and I am specialized with care of hatchlings and sparklings but it is not a caretaker program but I also have programming for the building and the maintenance of the pods which are needed for the hatchlings. And I am a Guard. While Eli and Farrell are more specialized in the care of the hatchlings. Beta has programming in the care of younglings and can assist me or Darwin And has Guard and protector programming.  
And thanks to Dawn we have been upgraded in our processors to be able to download extra programming if we have an extra field of interest," Alpha said.

"We also are not listed as normal Drones, Darwin replied, which means Dawn made sure we would never be treated as such but were to be treated as mech and have the same rights nor should we have a master but be our own person, he smiled when he said that. Dawn also is  
going to design our own signature, like you have autobot or decepticon signature we will have our own to show who we are. We might not have sparks like you but are totally different from other drones Alpha Trion made sure of that as well, he probably knew what we would do one day."

"I can see Dawn cares about you, Ratchet said, I have never encountered this kind of relationship between drones and their Bosses but you are the boss of the drones here right? Ratchet looked at Alpha." "Yes I am, Alpha replied, like I had to order Cyclone to go to the  
medbay earlier, normally we treat each other equally because we all have our own field of expertise, but I am the spokesman of all of us. Dawn comes to me to discuss things but goes to Darwin if the matter is more personal as in a trusty, not that I will not hear of it he said smirking, because the little lady did made sure we could have private comm conversations, but this is how things grew over the years. With cyclone she plays games like checkers or PC games. They usually shoot the living daylight out of enemy's he also used to drive her around, just to make sure we all would get a personal relationship with her.

Beta is the one she helps with the younglings, he thought her how to handle them and do things with them, discusses their downloads and how to create them.  
This is also important for her when she becomes the Prima Materna. We are just glad that we can live to do our purpose again and enjoy every day for we too learn a lot here, Dawn is more than special to us, she will be special to everyone and important too."

"Do you have a problem with her transfer, he asked Ratchet. "I don't know yet Ratchet replied, I mean as a human she will die but I do hope things will go the way you say it will, what if she dies and nothing will happen what if she does not enter that sliver of a spark you mentioned, it has never been done before. And when it comes to ethics, well I don't think there are any so I can not be against it because it does not mean her life will be endangered or altered to become one of us, as a human she dies and then if everything goes to what you planned enter a frame and since it is her soul or essence I do not see why I would be against it. The only thing that worries me is the taking of the sliver from the spark, it is so delicate that you have to have a steady hand,

it is also dangerous for the one who donates said sliver, who is gonna do that, if I might ask, are you gonna do it Darwin? "  
Darwin looked at Ratchet, "well we were actually hoping you would, he said while he wiped his servos clean, it is true I have medical programming, although I never meant to use them for my self but merely wanted to make sure the knowledge was not lost. But I am not certified as medic and have never done anything else but help Alpha with some repairs of Eli and Farrell, Jazz and Que, I have been practicing but to be honest it does scare me. What if I make a mistake and kill the mech, Dawn would not forgive me for that."

"You said Soundwave would be donating, ya think he will let me do it, Ratchet asked." Darwin said, Soundwave stated the since he was responsible for the death of Que he would do repentance, for if he died it would be a life for a life. But I know that Vector did not send him back for that, Dawn needs family once she becomes one of us and I do know the mech has put her in his directory as such, so it will be Soundwave in the duty as caretaker to do this for his sparkling, since she was technically one when he met her and started to look out for her. It is also covered then as a legal act, right"

"Ratchet thought this over looking through his files but came up empty with this, but he found similar things in which a caretaker has done something to save his sparkling, like donating a plating, or a energon fuel line but only if there was no time. He smiled I think you could say that he smirked. Allright I will help if Soundwave will let me do this."

"Don't worry Darwin said, Soundwave already told me quote "if I screwed up, he would haunt my sorry aft and the rest of my drone life." unquote

They all laughed and then Ratchet pressed the button of Cyclone to wake him. "Let see if our work has helped he said, I hope he is a lot better than before."

The humming of the fans and the rumbling of the hydraulics sounded good the mech drone was waking, he rebooted fast and not long after that his optics came online.  
"Hi Alpha, hi Darwin he smirked back in business, wauw for the first time in months I have clear vision. "Alpha tappet on his pede, knew you did not mention things you idiot, should have." I know but my trust in Darwin as a medic is not that strong he smirked, do love him though no  
matter what, but letting him get under my plating is something else."

"Never knew you had a problem with that, Alpha laughed, for it sure sounds like that is what you two have been doing a lot."  
"Sure Cyclone smirked like you are innocent huh."  
"I take good care of Beta, Alpha smirked he never complained about lack of attention and I have no problems either, I get waxed, I get sponged in the wash racks what more do I want huh, now get your aft up and about and get your energon and the rest of the evening off duty, for there is a movie on tonight you haven't seen clearly either, the Blob is green and not red."


	9. Chapter 9

Dino closed the door behind him and put Dawn and her wheelchair on the ground, it was a nice looking room with the same nice bright colors as the rec room.

Only in this room she had put some murals, he looked at a Greek looking portal which gave the illusion he was peeking into a garden. "Bel murale," Dino said, while inspecting the whole painting.

"thank you, it took me three weeks to finish," Dawn replied, she rolled over to her computer and put some soft music on, "want some high grade, she asked him, before I show you the torture room," "what brand," he asked without stopping looking at the painting. "Hmm let see, I've got Praxian, Iakon and I can even get you a Kaon brand, or a home brand too if you like to try." "Well lets try the home brand, he smirked if it is stored next to Praxian and Iakon it must be good. And lets keep the old stuff for special occasions," Dawn picked up the high grade and put it on her lap, and then got herself some beer. "Don't tell Ratchet or he might flip out, she said, I have heard he only wants the sick and the needy to have important nutrition," she said smirking , while rolling the wheelchair towards the table. She put the high grade on the table and opened her can of beer.

"I am sorry this room is till on a human level, while pointing at a door behind her, if you wanna sit I do have a mech sized chair in that room behind me."  
Dino walked over to the door which was not human sized, when he opened the door it showed a nice berth room with soft lights embedded in the walls surrounded by murals and letting the light integrate with the paintings. He saw the chair and picked it up while looking at the berth he noticed it was not a single one, it could be expanded for two and still the room was comfortable. "I see you are prepared for the future," he said while walking back into the other room where Dawn was sitting.

"I chose this room for it had this large space, I can work here, relax and sleep. And later these smaller items will be removed to what is now my bedroom, who knows what little sparkling will be in there, she said while sipping her beer." She watched Dino taking a careful sip from his high grade, "Any good," she asked curiously.

"Good indeed but I do think it is a good idea to have SideSwipe run the distillery he has great talent in creating batches that look like Praxian, or Iakon. Not that this is not any good, do not get me wrong this is actually very good. But side knows how to create batches so fast, that within a few days you can give a party he smirked." This tastes like old high grade and I am sure it took a while before you got this taste in it. On Cybertron you would pay a lot for this kind of high grade, did you know that."

"No I did not, Dawn replied, so it is good." "You bet, Dino replied, what I meant was that if you create batches like this it will take ages to make a few gallon, while SideSwipe can create four gallon in a week that is what I meant, but I suggest you do give him the recipe from this one, for this one is giving you a ride back home and makes you look into your memories." "Hm Dawn said, so it is like whiskey who is about a hundred years old, right."

"Close he said, for this is better, You should offer this to Optimus and Ratchet." "We can do that, we have more of it, thanks for the advice. I will ask Darwin to get the cubes out of the storage."

Dino sat back and enjoyed his high grade, shutting down his optics he let the high grade glide into his tanks and listened to the soft music playing on the back.  
Dawn downed her beer and glanced at the mech, he looked beautiful, strong and yet adorable, definitely eye candy. "Like what you see," Dino smirked. Dawn turned red, " hm yes I do, she smirked, was thinking of the difference between all of you, you are a spy and then chose a freaking hot Ferrari as an alt mode while spying around."

"I like to spy in style he said, I would not fit in a Prius nor do I feel comfortable as a Mercedes." He bent over, "now where is the torture room, did I miss something, he said glancing at Dawn and bending towards her." "No you did not miss anything, you took the chair out of it," she said putting her chin up.

"I figured that it should be that room but I did miss some torture elements there, or did you hide them." "A girl never gives away all her secrets Dino, just wait for me to transfer and I will be glad to show you."

"Just give me this high grade he smirked and I will be like wax in your servo's my dear no need to torture me then. I will go down without a fight"

Dawn started laughing, did you just give away your weakness or is it just to test me." "No he said, just gave away one of the things that will make me ease up, he smirked, the rest will have to wait until you are indeed in that frame of yours."

"Wanna see it, Dawn asked, so you can see who is going to end your life as a single mech, for I will not settle with just being lovers, do know that, I will go for it all."

"Do you have it here in this base?"Dino asked curiously. "No but I do have a three dimensional picture of it. She picked up a data pad who had been lying on the table, she activated a program and with that Dino watched the frame, it looked like a mixture of a femme and a mech, the current color was black, but in all it looked not only nice, it looked gorgeous, Dino could see the hand of Alpha Trion in it. Beautiful faceplate, strong chest and broad abdomen, he figured that was done for the chambers.

He shifted in his seat a little tingly feeling came over him. "Dawn watched him, "like it," she asked curious of his reaction. I am sorry for the black color I will change that later on, I'd like to change it in dark blue not too dark maybe more like Navy Blue in metallic and some silver accents."

She watched Dino looking up the combination, "Will look smashing he said, but it will mean I must use my strength to keep away the others, he smirked. Walk around like that and you will have your pick in mechs."

"No Dawn replied and looked at Dino, when I saw you it was like being hit by a brick wall and that was three years ago, you stormed out of that crappy base, I do not know why but you looked furious over something or someone, you transformed and came close to run me over. I did not dare to come back for days.  
Alpha kept asking me what happened but I could not tell him. I had no idea what to do with myself, one moment I could fly and the next I was acting crappy towards my friends.  
Later I did return and made sure I was seen by Bee, who followed me into what is now your base, I went in and left through a secret underground exit."  
"Did you ever come back when we were in the new base," he asked drinking the last bit of the high grade. " I did but made sure no one saw me, I never told anyone about what I saw. I just came back to see you, but if I did see something you people missed or needed, I just lead you guys to it, never used the Intel as spying material, am not a con am neutral." "Only the last months I have been sloppy on purpose she smirked, hoped they would sent you, so Darwin could have a look at you." "Was I checked," Dino said, while getting up to get another high grade.

"Not really checked as in checked, Dawn replied, it was more that I wanted him to see you, after all this time I still did not know the designation you used here. So I hoped Darwin had some information, but he said he only had the name Mirage, a mech with the same talent but also said that said mech was not on earth.

"I hid my true designation and took on a earthly name after I scanned the Ferrari I found out the son of the Ferrari creator was named Dino, so I adapted the name as my own."  
"That spark of yours, it is a sliver right? how strong will it be when you transfer." "I do not know yet, Dawn replied, but I do know the matrix will keep it safe, making sure we stay together until the sliver has grown around it. I can only enter a sliver if it comes from someone who loves me, only then the light will guide me towards it. How long it will take for it to grow I don't know but I reckon it will take some time."

"Hm then I suggest you do not torture me for that will bring a strain or your spark, he smirked, I will be easy on you then, surprise me and who knows how easy I will be." Dawn said flatly but smiled as well "Will that bring no strain to a spark if you overload," she asked plainly. "No only your systems shutdown and reboot," he said glancing at her. But I suggest you leave the more exciting thing for a later time.

Maybe you should talk with Ratchet before we do anything stupid, he smirked, hate to lose you while having fun." Thank you for your concern, Dawn replied. But maybe Ratchet will not want anything to do with this, he is a mech of the old school, what if he thinks it is wrong or I will be seen as an abomination. Will I ever be seen as one of you, since I am the squishy here. I mean I know the old ones chose me but I could imagine people thinking why her, why not one of us to enter that frame?"

"That question came to mind yes, he said but I am sure there is a reason why they did not choose one of us for sure," Dino downed the last bit of his high grade and sat back.

"I asked that question and they said that no new spark or a living spark could enter that frame for they would fade out. I think that Alpha must have done something so the con would have no use of it am sure they would have created a lot of future soldiers if they could have used it. But since you must be loved by the donator I think the con never stood a change they saw love as a weakness just like they did not allow spark mates it would weaken the ranks."

But I was told the sliver and my soul would slowly integrate with the programming in it and therefore become one with it, for I am already a full conscious person and it is said there are some prime talents in there as well, so that could be the reason but I am not sure of that, frankly I have no clear answer other than what I just told you."

"Do you even think the con knew about this frame of yours." Dino asked. "I honestly don't know, Dawn replied, but if they knew they have never found it, Dawn looked at her beer.

How does high grade taste can you describe it for me please."' "I think that the smell of it can give you an indication of what it tastes like, just close your eyes and let the smell guide you," Dino said.

He stood up and kneeled before her, holding the cube in front of her she could smell different things, for the first time she started to smell it with different senses she closed her eyes and let the smell get into her. The smell took her back to the distillery, but then it took her further back, years ago on a beach where her father told her he would die because of an inoperable tumor who would slowly drain the life out of him, that same beach where he pointed at the stars and showed her Sirius, and that if she missed him she only had to look at that star and he would be there in opened up her eyes.

"Can you still drive after two high grade," she asked him. "Yes but I would drive more carefully, why do you ask."  
"Would you take someone in your car, someone like me she said, I mean for a long drive, I would need some medication with me and that sort of thing."

"What are you asking me, Dino said looking at her carefully, he saw the smell did something to her, but he had no idea what.  
He saw her eyes fill with tears. "There is a place I have not been in years, have avoided it because it was so painful to even think about it, so I put it away. But when I die, I will not be able to go to him, I might not even ever see him. When I heard I was gonna die, at first I was sad and angry, angry at Shockwave for what he had taken away from me I never stood any chance against him, later I felt peace inside, thinking okay this is how it is.  
I will see my father again, but now I realize I will not, I will live but after death I will not see him, for I will give up my human soul to join another race to save them from extinction, from dying one by one until no one is left, and the cybertronian life will be gone for ever. It is not that I feel proud or anything, it just feels it is the only good thing to do, I was given the chance to do just that but I heard some of you talking about the afterlife and those who went before you, and I've seen the place my self, it is like I imagined heaven to be and I realize I might go to your well and be with the ones I might get to know after the transfer, those I might learn to love and care for but only one will be missing and that is my dad.  
I know it still does not answer your question, if you could take me to a certain place I have been  
with my father when he told me he would die, I could say goodbye to him and tell him I have to do this I know he will understand and tell me I made the right choice, so would you do that for me, " Dawn looked at him.

Dino looked back, "why did you not ask Darwin or Soundwave or even Tailwind, why me, I mean it is not I will not do what you ask of me but why."

"Because Dino we both know we will be each others future although that future is ahead of us we both know it to be there, I wasn't sure until I saw you here, you where in a dream I had a few years back and today you just stood there like in that dream, I felt it and I know so did you I know you're the one."  
"I do suggest we take our time and not run straight into it, I will have to get used to give up my very wanted single status and maybe there is someone else whom you have to compete with."

It made her feel caught and she fell back in her seat. "Sorry I got carried away you are right, the future is unknown and empty book, forgive me and please forget what I said."

"I will take you there if you want me to," Dino said, while examining her state of mind. Dawn sighed,"It is getting late and you've had two highgrade it was stupid of me to ask you this right now, you are right we have time and that is all what matters, for time is all I've got left, forgive me again for being such a squishy."

It looked like with this she ended the conversation, so he stood up. "I will see if Optimus will grant me a few days off, I gather it is not around the corner and you need to take some medication with you, so we have to plan it and not rush into it my dear Dawn."

She smiled faintly, "You are right and do know if you have one I have to compete with, I will take him on to it."

Dino lifted the chair and took it back to the other room he glanced at the berth and smirked, you're on missy you're so on." Dawn had rolled to her bed and sat beside it, he peeked around the corner, I will ask him right away alright don't worry."

"Thank you for it is very important I go there." With that said, she lifted her self on the bed and lay down, closing her eyes and started to drift off right away, as if a load had fell from her.


	10. Chapter 10

Optimus had seen him coming back, wondering what they have talked about, he had been in that room for over an hour but instead of debriefing him about the time he spend in the girls room,he only asked for a week off he seemed to have made some kind of a promise to the dying girl.

Since the war had started they had little time to themselves it was limited and even being in NEST meant always being there to be accounted for. He granted him that week, since Chicago things had gone quiet, the con seemed to have disappeared without a trace, what more was there to do than just be around the base. He would be back in time for Magnus to arrive, he thought of all those who had gone lost how few of them were left and still could not pick up the pieces, what if the girl was telling the truth? Then they could move on, have a chance for survival, an opportunity of a lifetime and she would needed to be protected, just like the allspark.. So if Dino had promised something to that girl, he would let them go on whatever journey they had planned.

Dino walked into the med bay and saw Darwin and Ratchet together he did not have to say anything because Darwin came walking up to him as soon as he saw him. "How's Dawn, is she alright?" "Yes she is and resting right how, it is that she asked me to take her somewhere, to say goodbye to someone, I believe it to be her father," he said, looking at Darwin.

Darwin thought about that for a moment and then he knew what it was she wanted. "How are you going to do that Dino,I mean yes she does need medication but she also might want to leave your alt mode." "I know that is why I am here, he sighed, I think that would be a problem.""I got permission for a week leave of absence he added, how long is the drive towards that

place?" "It is not that close Dino, it is in Florida and a very long drive I am afraid. To far away for just one week of leave of absence, you'll never get back in time then. But if you fly there it will be a piece of cake, he smirked. And lucky for you we do have a ship I only hope you can fly it, for it used to be a con ship, we did remove the con signatures though."

"I can fly, Dino said, but would like to see the ship first before I can say, I can fly that ship of yours."  
"I do suggest you take us with you, we will not be in the way but we must get Dawn and Ratchet to the Frame and Soundwave, he suggested not to transfer the frame for this government will not agree, but where Soundwave is, it is not America."

"Then show me the ship, Dino said, like to do that right now, for I think Dawn is ready and she does make a weak impression, I don't want her to be to weak to travel at all." "I know, Darwin replied, as long as she was fighting it was alright but since a few days it is like, let's go am done here. So I understand her wish all too well. Saying goodbye to the only one she cared for as a child and will not meet again for she will not go to the human well of souls."

"Is he buried there?" Dino asked. "No he is not but she will tell you why she wants to go there, it is a special but also painful place for her." Darwin looked at both Ratchet and Dino and gestured to follow him, Optimus who was still at the monitor saw them go, he would talk to them later and put his attention back at the conversation he was having. Cyclone who was a bit bored, decided to join them and the four of them walked up to the elevator who would take them to the lower level. They walked a few corridors and then ended on a big hallway where a small con ship was parked. Dino smirked. "I see Dawn has gotten her brush on it."

Darwin laughed. "Yeah one of the first things she did, getting rid of the cons smell and color." The ship was blue with white clouds and almost fluid rainbow painted on it and the name chimera. Dino walked up to the steps and looked back at Darwin who nodded he could proceed. He entered the small vessel, inside it looked clean and there were seats but also a stretcher for if some one wounded needed to be transported.

He sat down on the pilot seat and looked at the panels, he could fly it, Ratchet looked around and looked pleased with the small vessel.  
"Nice ship you got here, he said to Darwin, while looking at the emergency boxes which were placed at the side and secured. I figure this ship has been used for transport." "Indeed, Darwin replied, when we found those young ones, some were damaged and off line so yes we used this ship to bring them here.

They spend an hour making things ready for the flight, checked the fuel, the engine but as Darwin allready had said, the ship was in perfect condition. So they decided to fly the next day, Ratchet informed Optimus about the ship, he and SideSwipe came as soon as they heard there was a good ship on the base.

"How long you have this ship?" Optimus asked Darwin. "About two years, but at first it was in a dreadful state it was crashed actually, at the beginning we thought it would never fly again and wanted to give up on it. But Dawn kept pushing us to try everything we could think of. In every base we went we looked for parts we could use and now I am glad we did.  
Alpha did the engine, while me and Cyclone scooped abandoned con bases he smirked. And Dawn and Soundwave went through the programming. And when it was done she came here with paint and this is the result." Cyclone said, while smirking at Darwin.

"A fully operational ship and believe me she hummed nicely not too big and not too small, even Dawn flew it, he snickered and not too bad as a flier she is as well. Cyclone stated while looking at SideSwipe, who was rolling around the ship on his wheels, nice huh" "You bet SideSwipe said, looks like a ship Sunny would like to, specially the paint, I think those two would get along fine since they share the same love for color. Do you think she can still paint after the transfer," he asked.

"That is what Dawn hopes too, Cyclone said, she thinks that when her hands are replaced with servo's she might not have the fine touch anymore that her hands will be too rough for this kind of work." "Then Sunny might be able to help her with that, would be a shame if her talent would get lost.  
And who knows maybe the two of them will become worldwide famous artists, he said laughing. If she will have time that is for primes are always very busy. Makes me wonder though I thought there was only one matrix and now there is a second, why did we not hear of this before, he said not to any one in particular. "

"All of you knew of one matrix, the matrix of leadership, which says it all I think, the bearer is the leader, but there are 6 matrixes only two are very powerful. One you know of and that is the matrix Optimus is having, the other one is the matrix of creation and that name says what it does and can do. They all turned around to see Dawn rolling into the hall. The others are except for one available."

Optimus looked at her, "would you please be more specific for I was never told about other matrixes either." Dawn cleared her throat and said, good for this knowledge must be shared."The prime which rules is entitled to be the bearer of the matrix, I do say entitled for Sentinel might have been the prime of Cybertron but he was not chosen by the matrix. The matrix choses its bearer by looking into the spark. like you cannot lie behind the firewall you can never lie to the matrix either. So if a counsel chooses a prime to lead, it is possible the matrix does not choose that said prime. It will not mean the prime is not a good choice, preferable but not a reason not let that chosen one lead.

The matrix of creation is the strongest one, it has power that is the same as the Allspark therefore it can create life. the bearer is prime but stands under the prime who leads. Get it so far," Dawn. said looking at Optimus. Who nodded and said please continue.

"I was told 7 primes once were, 7 primes will be again, at first I had no idea what it meant, so I asked questions and Alpha was the one who knew all of it, that is why I can tell you now of this as a human, she smirked.  
"What about the other matrixes?" Optimus asked. I mean do they have some powers too, or are they just artifacts, like saying you are prime and that's it."

"The other matrixes do have powers but different from the first two. Those are also different from one another, The matrix of leadership has energy equal to the allspark but is not the same, yet it can revive someone as you have experienced yourself. The matrix of creation has the same energy as the Allspark and therefore can create new life. There for those two are the most powerful.. The other matrixes will enhance the strength of the mech or femme who is chosen and once they are all charged they are also a way to communicate with the one before you, and even the other primes, they can give you advice if asked although they can give it without you asking. I have still 3 left in a box I have charged them and all they need is to know their potential chosen one is near and then it will shine bright and wants to connect with the chosen one."

"Three, .Optimus said did one get missing or lost?" "No there are 6 matrixes, you have one and so do I the third one has chosen Tailwind he is the advisor and is like the one who they talk to a lot. They leave me be a bit, not because I am human but am lets say on the road to my last days and therefore they leave me alone a bit to deal with it. I know I said in the beginning 7 primes

once were and 7 primes will be again, well the mech who choses me will be one for he as well is important as creator therefore the matrix of creation has two bearers."

"And where are those matrixes, Optimus asked, here in this base?" No my dear Optimus as bearer of the matrix of leadership I put them in your care, I do hope you got the big office, Dawn said and smiled it is hidden in the wall behind the painting of Cybertron I made specially to hide the safe behind itt. And the code is simple if you know it, you want me to blab it out here or shall I leave a little note, for I am the only one who knows the combination." "I will give you

my com link he said so you can give it to me than." " "Fine, Dawn said, not quite useful right now for I do not have a com yet ." Not now but later you do,if I am not mistaken." "Don't worry Optimus I was told the matrixes did not leave the base or changed room and even if the humans get their hands on it, it will be very useless to them, for I put a prime lock on the box and even if they do manage to open it, they can not hold any of the matrixes for they will turn to dust. Only other human may be able to handle them and that is Sam.

"The only thing that does concern me a bit, is the fact that this Director Mearing once stated that whatever came from Cybertron or was found on earth that came from your people should be placed in the hands of NEST, so I would advise you not to discuss this with NEST or this Mearing boss she would place it in a vault and it will be questionable if you would ever get it back.

It is too important that it should stay in the hands of those who earns the right to be a bearers of said Matrixes." Optimus nodded, "you are right about that, they do not need to know everything about us." "Right, Dawn smirked and also the reason I will not have my transfer here in America, someone might try and stop it and that would be a very unwanted situation, I have worked too hard the last years to let anyone stop this from happening. I am dying there is no doubt about that, that cannot be stopped, but someone might wanna stop a medic taking a sliver from the one who wishes to donate a sliver of his spark to me.

"Ratchet laughed a bit about that, "Now that would be strange for we are not American citizens we do not have the American nationality nor do we have a green card, he smirked and yet we do and must keep ourselves to the American law."  
"Maybe because it is what this Mearing said, that the Cybertronians belonged to NEST as if you lot were pets to keep in the lockup. They own cars, houses, computers their dogs and NEST owns you, so they can order to stop the procedure anytime,"Dawn replied and sighed.

"But Canada is something else and before they know what is going on, it is already done she smirked a bit, I will win this, one shall fall and the other shall rise we will be one and yet different, lets say I leave my spirit to science hahahaha."  
"For now we will plan the trip as planned and I will not return here, we will disappear under their very noses without that they know it and before they can act, I only need those who stay here, not to say a word to anyone please."

"Don't worry about that, Optimus replied, we only know you are going on a trip to a beach and know nothing more and since this ship is not ours we have no idea of the flight plan. But in that case I do have to return to NEST and will pretend I heard nothing." "Thank you Dawn said, I have told yesterday I have about two months to live, well I feel it is a lot shorter than that, for I feel the elders getting closer, I think I might have a couple of weeks but not more."


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning around eleven the four of them gathered in the rec room. Darwin was a bit nervous, he kept looking around. Until Cyclone walked in, then he eased up a bit. Cyclone picked up a chair and sat next to Darwin, it was obvious the two of them were talking to one  
another.

Ratchet looked at the two drones not knowing what to think of it. But Dawn helped out by explaining what was going on. "He is worried about NEST that they will try to stop us. Well if that happens.I will go with them and then I am sure that Tailwind will do the trick for he has been practicing as well, we just covered all bases, Dawn smirked, we are not stupid here. I made a promise and will keep it, and hope all will go well. And if something does go wrong well then Vector will keep me with him in the well until the coast is clear. It will happen no matter what, that frame is mine too move into, Dawn said. A promise is a promise."

"Don't worry, Dino replied no one knows we are leaving and Prime will pretend not knowing anything either."  
"I am not worried, Dawn said, I know he will not say a word to anyone, but we do not know what Director Mearing will do, once CIA always CIA and am sure she has the connexions to do it as well."

"Maybe you should not have said anything, Ratchet replied, you might have given them a tool to use against you.""I merely made it clear we were not con here and wanted to know what she got up her sleeve, she might be talking to people already and believe me I have dealt with her even if she did not know it herself."

"How did you deal with her?"Dino asked while downing the last drops of energon.  
"I signed a contract with NASA, I was told the NEST boss had interests in this base as well but my offer was a better one. It will give NASA access not only to this base but to our future world as well."

"What future world, Ratchet asked, you haven't mentioned that one yesterday."  
"Sorry, Dawn replied. I was gonna do that, but in all the hectic times we had yesterday it slipped my mind.

I haven't asked you yet, if you did not miss anyone yet in your team, besides Que and Jazz."  
"We do Dino said, the wreckers have been gone since about a year and a half, we have not been able to locate them."  
"Well my friends than do record what I am going to tell you now, so you will be able to tell the others."  
"I was told by the elders that another mech was on the moon, I Alpha told this but at the time he thought I was only dreaming but about a week later I saw them again, and still they insisted there was a mech on the moon in the Ark.

So this time I went to Soundwave and asked him if he knew something about this, he then mentioned something Megatron had said or lets say speculated, about an old friend who was lost when the Ark crashed. He later on figured Megatron had spoken of Sentinel. I told him it was not Sentinel but that Sentinel had not come alone he then went to the moon and investigated the Ark, we kept in contact throughout, so I could tell him where to look and we found him and brought him here.  
He was in a very bad shape and barely alive, he had been buried, but if Megatron or his friends knew about him they could have brought him to earth they did not do so, I think Megsy did not needed him as much as that said mech had thought.

"It was indeed an eye opener for him once we revived him, I used the matrix on him as told by Vector how to use it.. Man Megatron could get a fit but this one had a tantrum even Soundwave took a walk from him. No one could reason with him, I asked the elders if this mech had a problem for he was not nice at all and we all had to hide from his pissed of behaviour. They just told me to hang in there and wait for it to slow down, he had been in stasis for a long time and then found out the old friend betrayed him, well yeah duh decepticon has the word deception in it so what else is knew, they lied,betrayed and even killed their own caretakers if they did not choose their side, so that is what I told the old dude as well."

I just figured mate get over it, you live, Megsy is dead, get a grip of your self. I decided like Soundwave to take a walk for a while and let him eat is spark out. And after that I ignored him basically.  
Since Vector also had told me about a planet he knew of and we were to have it and live on it. I started to play a game with said mech, for I knew that that tantrum screaming creep was once a very famous architect on Cybertron. Primus only knows why he chose to be a decepticon in the first place? ' to watch his designed buildings being destroyed', it sounded goofy to me Darwin had asked me what kinda home I would like,once we would go to that planet, so I created a drawing it was a bit a combination between spanish and Greek I used to draw here in the rec room if I did not wanted to be alone in my room, so one evening after six o'clock I worked here and this mech walked in, as usual I said hi and that was it, for he was not on speaking terms with me, I was a squishy and the best way to deal with a decepticon is to ignore him as much as possible. He walked over to the dispenser and when he came back he saw my drawing. It got him curious and I watched him struggle with himself, his curiosity won.

Now I do know the difference between a drawing from a sketch artist and a drawing who is made by an architect, he just sat down and started to ask questions, like why I drew something that was semi fantasy for I seemed in his eyes to have mixed the two and created a kind of semi architectural drawing and the texture of the drawing was a mix in styles. I figured he had been on the internet to see what kinda architectural styles we had here. So I mentioned Darwin's question which had made me think of the future and what kinda house I would have liked once being a bigger person. And that was the reason I had added sizes for the home I had drawn.  
I had to tell him about the elders and the promise I had made, the planet and so on. And after that he asked me if I by any chance had bigger paper than the squishy sized paper pad I had. So I asked Darwin to get it for him, hoping it would have triggered something in him.  
After he got what he had asked he left. Next morning he came to my room and said he wanted to show me something. He had created my drawing in Architectural cybertronian and mixed it with my style as if to show me how it should have been and how he would have drawn it if he were me and a three dimensional picture for me to see. He had done that in only one night, he admitted he had scanned my drawing and worked from there on, well on the question what I thought of it, I had no words I kept looking at it, so beautifull ten no hundred times better than I could have done it, so that is what I told him, unintentionally putting a lot of feathers in his aft.

He said he did not wanted to criticize my work but I had mixed two kinds of drawing together and that made it look a bit weird and off, although he had understood what I wanted to say. And then said, draw it again as you want to see it, not as you want it to be, I understood for the first time what I had been doing wrong. That is why I created the murals in my room it is a view of the house and garden I kept seeing.  
He wanted to know all about the planet, so I tried to explain as much as I could, even that I had never been there only had the coördinates and some things Vector had told me about. Of course he did not have all his tantrums in this base, we had to watch him drive off to the desert to be pissed off there. We had our worries off course that he might run into an autobot and kill the poor mech. and apparently he had met some autobot but both sides did not mention it to anyone.

He went out after showing me what he had created and came back with the wreckers, they seemed to know each other from a long time ago. Those three were not pleased with Director Mearing and had called her a glitch bitch and that did not set well with Optimus who told them to pay their respect and apologize to her. They had refused and had left to mope in the desert where they run into our grumpy old pie but instead of fighting each other they just talked about the good ole days and later on I also found out that said mech had taken some high grade to celebrate the newly kindled friendship.

We had two ships one was bigger and the one here well more like a city cruiser as I would call it.  
So the wreckers went working on the bigger one while our now not so pissed of friend started working on sketches of what he would like to build there, his spirit had changed over night and he even got friendly to me. A bit scary, for he had threatened to kill me more than once and I had dared him to go ahead. He never did but even thought me a few things about architectural drawing. After  
two months they were done, the architect took his city model, his drawings and whatever he needed over there and the four of them flew off.  
At that time I thought the wreckers had told Optimus about leaving or meeting us here, but those guys simply just went their own way and never mentioned anything to you guys.  
About 4 months ago we heard of them again, the wreckers have done a lot more than you guys have known of or even we knew when they flew to that planet, which is named Terra Nova by the way. I like the name though.

Ratchet started snickering, "you seemed to have turned a mech with a bad attitude into a nice person, for that one has had his tantrums and was famous for it." "I figured that, Dawn replied for Vector told me to let him eat his spark out and he would calm down eventually."

The planet he found was indeed how I told it to be. A bit bigger than Cybertron, it has two suns and four moons. And dear ole Vector forgot to mention that that planet has a brother who is even bigger than him, So our grumpy architect called it Vector 1, it has two suns as well and three moons.  
We cannot go to that one yet for it has a asteroid belt around it and that must be removed a bit before we can go there safely.  
But Terra Nova is safe, although in the past it has been the victim of his brothers asteroids which created huge desserts. And on one of those desserts they are building our new home.

What did the wreckers not tell you or me, well they found a lot of pillars and took those with them. And managed to create a new control pillar, now how did they do that you might ask. Tera told me he had worked with sentinel on the pillars so knew how they were made and worked. Sentinel took the guy with him for that reason only.  
Why did we hear of them four months ago well, they went to the moon and tore the Ark to pieces nothing is while there they contacted us and told us about the progress they have made.

And the better news came as well Tera had spotted a ship with neutrals and guided them to Terra Nova and he told me they were all helping with building our new home. I think it will be a great place to live.

He will be here in about 5 months or so and will bring footage of the planet. And there is more but I will tell you that later on.  
You may sent this to Optimus Prime and Bumblebee so they too will know there is hope and a new beginning."

"They heard you kid, Ratchet said, they heard you loud and clear." Dawn laughed,good for I wanted to tell this but all in good time and not with Mearing around. Did you know the mech with the tantrum personally, Ratchet or just heard of him?"

"Knew him, Ratchet replied and even then his was notorious for his tantrums, have been called to his office more than once because he was close in having a fit as humans may call it."  
He was a member of the council because he was a famous Architect, just like you said, so he got his position to give advice about buildings or changes. But he did not always got what he wanted so could get very angry indeed"

"He did get a lot of fits here in the beginning and then he just short circuited and fried a few fuses along with it, at first he refused the help from Darwin or me, so we told him fine have a nice day lying down there, get up on your own or call us if you need help but then you do need to say please or we will not come.

He got Soundwave to help him, told him we did not wanted to help, so Soundwave came to us wanting to give us a lecture about doing the right thing.  
But Darwin had it on video, after that Soundwave got back to Tera saying next time I will not help either until you say please first. So indeed the next time we all sat down beside him and waited. It took him an hour but he came around hahahahahaha he must hate me for that.

But before I forget to tell you the planets have oxygen, flora and fauna, there for Terra decided to build in the desert. You know Megatron had lied to him from the start, he had been in fights with the council, they wanted to change things too much, like the knowledge of the elders, you call them the first primes, he resisted but lost Megatron had promised him a bigger and more important  
role when he would rule, he blamed the primes for all the corruption, but I say that allot of those mechs in the council where all too well known with bending things their way."

Dino stood up, "it is time to leave people, Cyclone can you play a bit with the satellites and the radar."  
"You got it, Cyclone said and gave Darwin a hug. Just come back as soon as possible alright, nothing to worry about."

He carefully lifted Dawn up to optic level so she could though his faceplate. "See you soon my friend and you must trust the Primes in this."  
Cyclone handed her to Ratchet who kept her in his servo and walked out of the rec room, followed by Darwin who carried her wheelchair and Dino closed the line. An hour later they were in the air, staying under radar site and cloaked their ship as much as  
possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn sat quietly next to Dino in the other seat, Ratchet and Darwin sat behind them. Dino watched as her little hand gently touched the screen in front of her keeping an eye on the air above them. Although they were cloaked it was possible they were spotted and some military drone or any other jet could spot them and even if they could not see them, they could perhaps feel the presence in the air and head for a coalition in midair.

He saw she was comfortable with the equipment in front of her, "how many times did you fly with this one," Dino asked out of pure curiosity. "hm let me think, Dawn replied and turned around toward Darwin, 5 times right."

Darwin looked at Dino and Dawn"hm you are right 5 times, for we had a few flights with young ones which were injured, there for you had to fly and I attended to their needs, so yes I would say 5 times,"  
"I used to have fear of heights but this is fun." Dawn said laughing "Want to fly it now,Dino added," "no this one is for you, am sure you have not had a decent flight in a while, human planes are so noisy and bumpy and I think you have an opportunity to get to know this ship and it's equipment as well."

Their flight was nice and smooth, they did not fly to Dawns beach right away, they took their time and enjoyed the humming of the ship, even Ratchet seemed to enjoy himself. Around four o'clock in the afternoon, they were in the area Dawn wanted to visit. They found a place to land the ship without being seen by any humans. And while Dino checked the area, Darwin gave Dawn her medication, after that Dawn had to rest, she held her chin up but was getting weaker by the day. Darwin made contact with Soundwave telling him where they were and how things were going for them. Even Ratchet had a few words with him they kept it casual for they both felt a bit awkward about the situation. They had been enemies for so long and now because of one little human they talked to one another.

Dino just had a ride around the area looking at the people getting ready to go home, while others arrived to do some evening jogging along the beach side, walk their dogs and play with slowly the sun started to settle itself for the night, lighting the sky with yellow,orange, red and some fading white and blue, soon the night would settle in, he wondered why Dawn wanted to come here for the night, he rode back and hoped Dawn would be up again, for some strange reason he wanted to take her for a ride, he usually did not like humans inside him, but for Dawn he would make an exception, he wanted her, to see the beauty of the evening before it turned dark, to dark to see. He smirked in himself, when he saw her waiting for him. He did not transform just opened his passenger door inviting her to get in. Darwin came out and lifted the girl into the passenger seat. Dino looked at them both, he noticed how close they were and how gently Darwin treated her. She must be very special he thought for no drone he ever knew was this close to his boss, he revved his engine a bit, while he gently placed the seat belt around her and then asked if she was comfortable, she smiled faintly and nodded, "are you alright Dawn.

"Yes I am fine, just a bit tired that is all, I am ready lets go."  
She sat back in his seat and closed her eyes, "Hey Missy you are not gonna miss the most beautiful sunset ever, are you now." "No, no I am not she smirked I just felt a bit nausea that is all and it is not you." "Just let me know if you have to purge alright," Dino replied. " I will would not do that inside you, that would not only be gross but for me it would be insulting you as well."

Dino drove silently and slow along the strip, made sure she saw it all and then slowly returned towards the ship. "Would you please park with your nose towards the sea," Dawn asked.  
" Sure Bella donna," he chuckled.

"Many years ago I came here with my father, Dawn started, we had the most wonderful day together, we used to come her a lot, just the two of us. Little did I know this day would be our last.  
That night he showed me the stars he pointed them out and told me he liked one in particular. That one was Sirius, also known as the dog star the star that guides the traveler at night. In his tone I noticed a certain seriousness I had not heard before, it frightened me. I was just this little girl of nine years old and my life was fine until that day, he told me he had to leave me and would not return. I started to cry thinking he did not love me anymore, and that this day was his way of saying goodbye to me. It was but not as I thought." He hugged me and said. "Dawn I love you and if it would be up to me, I would never leave you, but I am very sick and therefore cannot stay even if I wanted to."

"Although I did not understand the complete contents of what he was saying but eventually he got through to me and I began to realize he was dying, he was very sick and would not get better.  
He said, that I should know that if I had difficult times I should look for Sirius and think of him and things would be getting better then.  
Now this is a difficult time for me, I am not afraid of death it is just that Soundwave me and Tailwind discussed death and they both believed that they would see their loved ones after their spark went in to the well of sparks. It made me realize that choosing not to die in a normal way but go into a spark chamber with a sliver of a spark, it meant I would not go to heaven, the equivalent of your well of sparks and therefore would not be reunited with my father. That is why I wanted to come here and say goodbye on the same place he said goodbye to me so many years ago."

Dino had listened quietly and had waited for her to finish her sentence. "Dawn I think and know for sure that every caretaker or father unit wants what's best for his sparkling and after they die they leave a little piece of them behind within you, we call it a creator bond and that will always be with you, even if they are not."

"Do you think he would approve of what I want to do, I mean I will not die I will live on in another form, technically I will not be human anymore." Dawn said while still looking at the dog star. "And I told you just now, you will always have this piece of him with you, look inside yourself Dawn, close your eyes and look for that piece and ask the question you asked me."

Dawn did as Dino suggested, it seemed like she had fallen asleep but she was awake she saw herself as the little girl, holding her fathers hand walking beside the seaside, looking for seashells and showing it to him, how they had sat down and watched the day turn into looked for the happy times with him and not the last day, she wanted to avoid that, but then she thought she heard his voice. "I will always love you Dawn and wherever you are I will be with you and as long as you follow your heart and do the right thing you will have my blessing no matter what it is."

She felt the tears running down her cheeks and dripping on her shirt. Dino had noticed the change and asked if she was alright.  
"Yes I am, thank you for showing me." Dawn repeated the words her father had spoken to her so many years ago.  
"See, Dino said, a caretaker will always be with you, in that special place you humans call heart and even if your soul will join the spark that part will go with you, where you not the one who said that you thought the souls rested there, like ours rests in our spark. Keep on to that and you will be fine."

"I don't want to get into the ship yet, Dawn murmured would you mind and stay here for a while."  
"It will get colder he said I will ask Darwin to bring a blanket, so you will not get too cold."  
She slowly started to doze off, while Dino activated his radio and looked for some soft music.I would like to see the sunrise here too, she said with a sleepy voice will that be a problem?" "No, it will not, just close your eyes and sleep a bit for the sun will come up early here." While Dawn slept blissfully, he created a com link to Ratchet, telling him they would stay out at Dawn's request and why he thought she wanted this. " I think she may go faster than we think,"Ratchet replied, I will make contact with Soundwave."

"Good Idea, Dino said, for I think the only reason she hung on to life was not to be sure whether her father would approve of her decision or not, she sought for guidance and approval of this and now that she does, I think she is ready to go and am sure once we reach the Canada base it will go fast."  
"I think you are right it might be just a matter of days now not weeks as the scan may have implied. " Ratchet ended the link to Dino and opened another to Soundwave.

"Soundwave listened to what Ratchet told him, he sighed. " I was hoping I would have a little more time with her her here." "It is not as if she will go anywhere, Ratchet replied, if everything goes the way you have planned she will be with you Soundwave." "I know but am a bit worried she will be a little different besides her looks, she will also be mature as well, I just loved her sparkling bubbly ways." "I see, Ratchet said, so it is the letting go huh, from caretaker becoming the creator." "hm yeah a bit of that I guess, never thought I could love that little squishy that much, admit that and to you at the latest, he smirked but honestly she"ll be better off in that frame, this one is too sick to stay into never the less the pain she is in all the time, even though she does not admit that. Where is she now? Soundwave asked."

"She is with Dino right now, she wants to see the sunrise from the same spot," Ratchet replied.  
"Dawn wanting to see the Dawn, Soundwave chuckled, honoring her name, well what time can we expect you all here?" he asked curiously.  
"As soon as Dawn is ready we will leave, I think we can be at your base around eleven o'clock."  
"Good I will prepare the base for your arrival, anything else you wish to report right now."  
"Not really, Ratchet said, just hope you are ready and have tranquilizers it will not be a nice procedure for you.".  
"Hm figured that much, thought you would like to get your hands at me, Soundwave snickered, is it alright if I drink some cubes of courage now or do you say, stick with it and hope to live after I am done with you."

"Well as long as you do not down to much courage from a cube it will be alright and don't worry it is my first time as well, I do join you in the cubes of courage."

"That is really reassuring for me you drinking cubes of courage and to know you are the one with the toolbox, I will keep it with just two cubes, he smirked, Soundwave out."

"Darwin laughed, just like Soundwave to make sure you cannot comment on that."  
"Believe me I am just as nervous as he is, I have never cut in a spark before, I mean to take a sliver from it. I really could use a drink right now."  
"You got it, Darwin said and got up, I have the right medicine for you to ease up the nerves."  
He walked over to a cabinet and got two cubes of high grade out, he opened them and put one in front of Ratchet. "To Soundwave," he said and took a swig from the the cube.  
"To us, Ratchet said and lets hope we all get through it all right." And downed the cube to the last drop.

"You definitely needed one Darwin smirked, want another to get rid of the thirst a bit."  
"If you got any I'll be much obliged, Ratchet said looking at the empty cube and hiccuped, really good stuff this is."

"It is, Darwin chuckled it has a bit of med grade in it to cool the nerves a bit. Dawn's recipe for the needy."

"Not too much I hope, Ratchet said looking at Darwin, am not interested in going down now, recharge yes unconscious no."  
"No it is just a bit, we need you and we need you awake too, getting you completely out is not a good idea right now. I am not a certified medic, even though I did practice a bit in slicing through delicate things, Dawn always said that a good medic had a steady hand, she encouraged me to use the programming that seemed to integrate with my own, all though I never intended to use it."

"How did that happen, was it a bit like what happened to cyclone or the hiccups you had, "Ratchet asked.  
"I am not sure of that, the last medic I found was dying, and since I already had some skills taken I tried to help him. But he said to me it was too late for him, he then asked me how I got the knowledge, so I told him that a few eons before I had found a dead medic and had looked into his programming and took it so I could give it to a apprentice or some one with the medic skills for I saw the war claim so many and without good medics more lives would be lost.  
He got curious and even when dying he scanned me, to be surprised I was nothing more but a drone.  
He then said that if I would have had a spark it would be a darn good one and told me I could have his as well. And then said, "don't be a fool my friend, if there is no one left to help some one in need what will you do then, with all the knowledge in you, would you let that one die because you say it is not mine to use." Use it wisely my friend and if the war does end find a good mentor and learn from him."  
"When I came on line here, not only saw that I was fully operational but that the medical program booted had up too, I panicked and kept saying no, no not good this is not mine to use.

I had put the medical Intel in a separate program and partition so could not understand why they merged with mine.

But then Dawn and Alpha said that they had seen the program and it was merging with my own program as if it was mine, stopping it would destroy my own program. They thought that because of the crash here on earth my programming got scrambled and therefor they got mixed up, so when I booted up they got activated together and started merging. I still feel a thief though even though I never meant it to be mine or use it."  
"Well you could say Primus had other plans with you, Ratchet smirked and sipped from his cube. He did feel a lot calmer now but not sleepy he actually started to feel very relaxed for the first time in a long time as well. Feeling confident that everything would work out fine.

Dino slumbered a bit not really recharging afraid he would miss the wakening of Dawn. He could not imagine her being in a frame or even thought he could love her like he could love his own kind but he was curious about her, he smirked into himself when he thought of her saying she would drag him into a berth room tie him up and get her way with him, sure it had been a while since he had someone in his berth, not just for the casual experience and enjoyment but totally fragging someone senseless had been a long time ago. He knew he was good in the berth but to be with a human or even a former human. We'll see about that, he thought, although it would not be so bad to teach her how it was done he snickered, while he thought of that he started to feel a bit tickles, whoops it was definitely a while ago, if he kept imagining things he had to put his cooling system on.

"Having fun on your own," Dawn whispered in the dark. "Hm caught in the act," Dino replied.  
"How did you know that ," he said a bit more sharply than he intended to.

"Sorry but you were murmuring and I heard it, sorry for that. But yes if you want to teach me how it is done I'll be the willing student she smirked."  
Are you really as good as you say or is it just your arrogance speaking a little out louder than you intended."  
"Never had complaints Dino said, they kept coming back for more." he laughed out loud this time." "Well let see if I will return as well. For I have never been with a human or a mech."  
"You have a dirty mind Dawn," Dino smirked. "Sure do, just like you," Dawn replied.  
"Were you talking of the casual interfacing with someone or the creator way," Dino asked curiously.  
"Both," Dawn said, am curious about both. "Well I can help you with the first, Dino replied but the second one, don't know if I am a creator."

"Just check your caretaker programming and look for clues, if I am right it is concealed a bit but if you know where to look it must be there."

"Do you know how it looks like," Dino asked curiously. "No not really, I only know it is concealed within the caretaker programming, so I think you must look in there for something that is odd and not related to caring for sparklings and younglings. If you want I can help you look but that means a cold line and I do know your people hate that, makes you feel like a dead thing touching you right."

"Yes it does but let me look first alright, if I cannot find it I will let you look." "Okay Dawn replied and closed her eyes again. The nausea was getting annoying she wondered why it came all the time, must tell Darwin and Ratchet she thought for this is not right.

She exhaled deeply and let the air slip through her teeth. Damn she hated this not being able to control her self nor how she felt. "

"Dino took her back to the world, "I think I found something here I do not recognize as a part of the caretaker program."  
"What does it say, can you read any of it." Dawn sat up straight as if she wanted to take a dive into the mech, had heard of the programming but never saw it herself for she never had seen the programming yet."  
"I can read it but it is a bit weird, it is more like numbers actually." "Wow you just stumbled upon the creator coding, that is usually hidden deeper than the creator programming." Dawn said looking surprised.

" Creator coding what is that again, I remember Alpha saying something about it but I did not really understood what it meant." Dino said, while he still looked at the digits.  
"Both the carrier and the creator have a coding, when they are interested in each other the coding is activated and will sent signals to the carrier or if it is the carrier interested in the mech creator it's the carrier who sends the signals, if they are both interested they both sent the signals to each other. Those signals have what they call the ghost files of the digits which the coding exists of . Like for example I have lets say. .9. the creator may have .10.  
In that way if the coding matches it will make a sequence, that means nothing until they really like each other and can be a match for being creators. If the both of them decide they wanna be together they can create the creator bond and they will send their own coding to one another.

The result will mean that together they can create the needed nanites for the spark to rest in and from there on the nanites will transform itself into a frame for that said sparkling. Which at that state is nothing more but a hatchling. The actual growing into a sparkling will happen in a pod.

That is what Alpha will be making one day if I find the right mech to join me."  
"Thought I was that one, Dino snickered, or did I miss something. Yeah you're not the only one I can choose from, Dawn smirked. Apparently Alpha Trion did create more frames and hid the programming in there and altered the frames while building them."

"So I am not the only one huh, and I thought I was gonna be dragged to your berth and let myself being tied up while you gave me a massage and a nice waxing, that is a bummer.  
Who are the lucky ones beside me," he asked curiously." " It can be anyone who's frame is created and built by Alpha Trion that is all I know." "Optimus Primes frame was build by Alpha Trion Dino replied, "yeah and Soundwaves frame to, I saw the sign of A3 in there," Dawn said and started yawning again.

"One more question before I let you sleep a bit again," Dino said. "What if the coding does not match but you want to be together for lets say you love each other an important reason I would say."  
"Just simply reset it Dawn replied, it will give a different coding and you can do that endlessly until you find the match, that is all."

"Right well that was all I wanted to know, I will poke in the caretaker programming a bit more am curious if I can find something useful."

"Like what, Dawn said, tugging herself deeper in the blanket. "Like how to get out of a cable that ties you down." Dino responded with a smirk. "Dawn chuckled a bit, " that is very simple, just say you have a headache, works for human males and females as well".


	13. Chapter 13

The flight to the Canadian base went smoothly, Darwin had given Dawn something to suppress the nausea so she could help with the flight back. She had enjoyed the sight of the sunrise which in her opinion was just as beautiful as the sunset. Dino had not mentioned if he had found something more in his caretaker programming but he was content so Dawn figured he must have. They kept the conversation casual during the flight to avoid stress on all of them.

Dawn hated that base Darwin knew for this was the base she and Tailwind had fled so many years ago. She wondered if there would be any changes since the last time she was there but put it on hold until they would arrive. She saw Soundwave and Tailwind waiting for them to land the ship and waved at them.

Dino landed the ship smoothly without any bumps and while Dawn was put back in her wheelchair, Dino opened the main door. Tailwind peeked his head around the door and smiled at all of them. "Had a good flight I hope, we have been waiting for your arrival since Dawn he smirked and what do I see another Dawn."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny Tailwind." Darwin said while rolling Dawn toward the door.. Tailwind bent down to his knees to nuzzle Dawn, "How are you doing sweet-spark, feeling alright. for you do look a bit pale my dear."

"Am nausea all the time she replied, not that I want to purge but this is not funny anymore. Darwin gave me something for it and it does help a bit but honestly I feel bad and that is an understatement."

" Well then it is the medbay for you I am afraid, he sighed and another check up for you too for we do need to know where this comes from." He looked at Ratchet who nodded in agreement.

"Well all of you be welcome here, although I do know Dawn does not like this base and we do understand why."

Ratchet looked surprised, "Dawn did not say anything about this base or her dislike of it."

"No I can understand that, Tailwind replied, this was Shockwave's nest and I took Dawn away from here many years ago."

"Could you not find another base a bit more friendly, Dino said in dismay, for I would not like to go back to the place I have been tortured either."

"No am afraid not, this base is equal to the base we have in Nevada, same size and equipment and landing docks for the ships.

The other bases we have been in were, well a bit more rubbish like a big mess this one has been in use for decades and since the mechs who knew about it are dead no con can find it again and it is also the last one which is not demolished.

We have changed things here my dear, Tailwind said looking at Dawn,Shockwave's lab is nothing more but a room we keep replacement parts in, you would not

recognize it."

"Why come here Dawn, Ratchet said, if this place brings painful memories for you." "Because this is where it all started and I want to end it here as well. I once said that when I came here it was the end of my human life, so I do honor my own words besides, Mearing does not know about this base and I do hope you keep your mouth plates shut until it is done."

Tailwind lifted her wheelchair out of the ship and placed it on the ground.

"Do I have a room here or is it my old holding cell", Dawn said and laughed nervously.

"No just the medbay, your holding cell is occupied at the moment, we still do experiments on squishy's here but ssssssss don't tell anyone."

" Still working on the idea of how to turn humans into nice people huh, well in that case I have a new subject, try Mearing, Dawn smirked, but I will give you not much hope, humans are born with the character and if it is a rotten one you can not reprogram it. Just look at me, am nice but you never found the program for it."

"Alright just cut the crap who is in it, Dawn said and looked at Tailwind , one of the not so nice cons I suppose, a mech with a virus I gather."

"Well to the first I must decline you can be nice but have seen your tantrums as well my dear, so yes you can be nice but damn bossy too if things do not go your way. So your program is useless to us," he snickered. To the second yes a mech is in there and I advise you not to go in there right now,

you must wait for the frame to be in,cos only you know how to handle this virus. We were only able to lock him up and he is not nice at all, very aggressive and

reluctant to cooperate at all. So we just let him rust in there a bit. He is worth saving though, for I have seen the youngling in him it is just the triple

A that makes him very dangerous."

"I should have worked on that anti virus programming a bit more Dawn sighed, in that case you could have gotten him offline and place the program in him."

"Now I have to do it manually and god knows where it is hidden." "Hm yeah that will be a problem, it is every where, so deleting it did not work, it gotten him very Megsy like." Tailwind replied and smirked at the thought of the con getting into a tantrum.

"Ha challenge for me, Dawn replied can't wait to get my hands on him then. But first I must get out of this frame before I will play with him, she chuckled a bit,

does sound like I am putting on another coat huh."

"Let's get you in the medbay first shall we," Soundwave said.

Once inside the base, they could hear the mech yelling, "colorful phrases he uses, Dawn snickered ,never heard you use them Soundwave and I do recall you knew quite a few yourself or even Ratchet."

Both mechs just groaned a bit but did not comment on her. Tailwind went to the holding cell and pounded on the door, telling the mech to keep quiet or he would pay him another visit and this time would remove his voice, the mech whined first and then got quiet.

"Jeez Tailwind you sound like one of Shockwave's drones they would say that too to keep us quiet."

"Well it does help for lets say fifteen minutes or so ,Tailwind said, shrugging his shoulders plates. "Then do go in and silence him, do not threaten if you do not act on it, he will know by now. Is just waiting for it." Right now he is just a con, not a youngling, the programming is still there so treat him as a con don't be a fool you know the drill."

"I remember saying something about you being bossy, huh this is it Dawn."

"You are such a softy Tailwind, Dawn said sharply, I may be on my last days alive as a human but if he starts again I will go in and do it myself. I will not listen

to him saying all these crap, for your people, I am still the sparkling and we are not supposed to be hearing these colorful phrases. And Since you are one of my caretakers I do urge you to do something if he starts again. I want to die peacefully and come online peacefully without hearing him saying these things.

Take Ratchet and Dino with you and the job can be done unless he is Megsy's size then shoot him in the aft. Or do you want me to call SideSwipe one of the damnation Alley twins."

"Tailwind, snickered, "Dawn it was fun having you here, do come back when you are nice again. For if you are a sparkling you just scolded your caretaker." "Sorry" Dawn said and at the same time the mech started yelling again.

"Lets go, Tailwind said looking at Dino and Ratchet, he must be silenced or we will hear this for the rest of the day, this one does not get tired of spilling his guts at us."

Dino walked up to the door and waited for Tailwind to open it. Ratchet had his tool ready and the three of them went in. A little hustle was heard but then it got very still and three mech walked out smirking. "Well that went quite well don't you think.

Tailwind said looking at Dawn. Do know we only did this to prevent you from going in my dear. I would have feared for his life then, you do look pissed."

"I am, Dawn replied, how big is the guy. for he went down too fast to be a fifteen footer."

"He is erm, about this size and Tailwind went down with his hand. about four feet." "You gotta be kidding me, Dawn said and started laughing and you could not handle him on your own, you are such a wimp." "I do have a spark of gold my dear and like I said he would not live if you would have gone in while being pissed as you were just now."

"Do you hear that Dawn said, it is so peaceful here so nice and quiet, if this continues I will start to like this base."

Tailwind went down on his knees, "it did bring back some bad memories am I right."

"Yes it did Dawn replied and tried to withhold her tears I really hate this place so please no more of those screamers, I know he is not like those humans who were tortured all those years ago, but hearing him just gave me a very quick trip to memory lane and I did not like it."

"I am truly sorry sweet-spark and lifted her gently out of the wheelchair to put her to his spark chamber, I may have made a joke out of it but I was there too remember. Undercover and unable to help out because it was enemy territory at the time, but believe me we did every thing here to make sure things do look different. And once you are in that frame of yours do honor us and paint it like you did in your base in Nevada."

"If I still can do it, I will for to me it looks like NEST boooooooring," Dawn chuckled. He walked up to the medbay, being followed by Darwin and Ratchet. Soundwave looked a bit puzzled, "I thought she was over it, never knew she could lie this well, he said to Dino. Never talked about it much either."

"Not talk about it, or refused to talk about it are two different things Soundwave and I think it is the last one, if you tell things like it did not happen to you, it can be handled but since she has not been here for years, it is not strange it brings back bad memories."

" I think you are right about that, you may think we abandoned Dawn in Nevada but we never did. If I was here, Tailwind was in Nevada and the other way around. I left a few days before Dawn got contact with you guys if you were spying allready, than you must have seen me leave. Tailwind had found a few other young ones and asked for help, the one you silenced was one of them, the others are bigger and off line, this one though is getting back online no matter what we do, he keeps rebooting therefore we placed him in the holding cell. And just kept on offlining him not to hear him yell and curse. The longer online the more ferocious he becomes and only Dawn can get that virus out of them, not even Ratchet will be able to do so. Dawn found the imprinted coding and is able to get it out safely although this one will be a hand full."

" I saw you leave, that is why we first thought it was a con base, although we did not understand your return to the living, so I was told to investigate it. Makes me think about it saw Bumblebee anywhere around, for he must be." Dino started to walk towards the exit door, while Soundwave followed him up close, looking curious.

"No did not see him, feel free to bring him in and please inform him so he will not say anything to anyone as of yet." Dino walked outside and tried to contact Bumblebee, for a while he did not get a response but after 5 minutes there was a little static and Bumblebee reported. Not long after that he saw the mech pull over and transform."

"I see you did miss out a few things, Dino stated this base is declared friendly and you are welcome to come in."

Bumblebee just replied through his com link. "I got confused a bit, they dragged con in here and offlined them, and yet there was a lot of shouting in there as well. But then I saw you and Ratchet and another unknown mech and a girl so I tried to contact Optimus but am afraid the distance was too big."

"The girl is Dawn she has that other base that was reported, just let us find the rec room and I will fill you in about all of the details and it is quite a bit too." Bumblebee followed him a bit reluctantly at first, but eased up once he saw Ratchet outside the medbay talking to Soundwave.

"Ha Bee, good to see you here, Ratchet said and walked over to him, did Dino inform you about everything. " "I was going to in the rec room, he could use some energon and a peaceful talk about all of it."

Soundwave pointed in the direction of the rec room. And the four of them started walking up to it. It would be a long talk, Dino thought for he had missed out a lot.

Ratchet just got some energon out of the dispenser and left again, his patient was not doing well. The nausea was caused by the medication so the question was stop it and just give the pain relievers or try something else, he knew Dawn would not want to but had to ask her anyway.

Dawn was laying down on a berth, her size made her look like a doll, she looked tiny and fragile now.

"No more medication Ratchet, I have taken it for years and now it seems I get rotten reactions out of it now, so this must stop I came here to die so do not prolong my life please. Just make sure Soundwave is ready and at ease for it is more scary for him than me."

"I already had a talk with him, Ratchet said, he will come to the medbay tonight, he is getting ready in his own way too I guess" . "Good, Dawn replied, only the painkillers will do for now, she smirked terminal now am I." " Yes you could say that if that is the phrase humans use."

She laid her head back and closed her eyes, once the medication would be worn out the nausea must stop as well she figured and just concentrated on her breathing. Instead she fell asleep.

Ratchet asked Darwin to stay with her and tell him if there were any changes. Ratchet walked back to the rec room and sat down with a sigh, "How is she," Dino asked, "Not good the medication does not work anymore and is the reason for her nausea like she gotten allergic to it. Tailwind sighed as well, "So what now?" "Only the pain reliever and nothing more it is no use trying something else in this stage of her illness and she does not want anything else anymore either, I think she is ready to move on as she would call it. I do hope everything and everyone is ready, we must discuss when I must withdraw the sliver have never done this so have no idea what I might be doing."

"Tailwind just looked at the cube he had in his hand, he had walked in as Dino explained what happened in the last days and why they were here. "I was told, Tailwind, started that you would be guided by the old ones and needed not to be afraid of anything going wrong."

"Well I do hope so, for this is a rather delicate thing to do, even if Soundwave would still be a con it would make me think twice before cutting in a spark." A sparkchamber is already very delicate but the spark itself is very fragile the light coming from it might not make it easier as wel."

Soundwave was quiet too it was his spark they were talking about and he was not at ease.

"Wanna back out, Tailwind asked him it will be all right then I will take your place and no hard feelings at all." "No Soundwave said, my choice and I will do it, let us not start again of who loves her the most or must do rependant more, I was con you were undercover for the autobots, both of us heard and experienced what happened here not too long ago and both of us did not do anything about it, until he was gone. We both agreed it would be me, for if I would die she would have you to lean on to." "Great Tailwind said and do know she loves you the most ." "Not true and you know it, Soundwave stated, no discussion about that again. we both have filled a different need I was the mentor, you the shoulder to cry on. I did the discipline and you the jokes just like a nice caretaker couple."

"You both sure sound like a couple, Ratchet chuckled, nervous the both of you and with me added lets get drunk."

"No to the first and a yes to the second and to the third no again, Soundwave said. Tailwind is my apprentice and if he continues to argue with me he will be for a long time I will delay is final test by giving him more things to do, let say learn about the triple A virus like Dawn did, so no downloads, just life experience which means he might help Dawn when she gets her hands on the little screamer," he said and downed his cube to the last drop.

"Since when do you know how to remove it, Tailwind said I do not recall this to be in the package of your lessons."

"It just added it for you, Soundwave said looking deep into Tailwinds optics and if I am correct I must teach you all I know and I did get all the intel Dawn gave me about what she knows, only the little screamer here is a bit too far off for me, so hopefully she can help him manually or we must put him in stasis until she does."

"Then why did you not help the others,"Tailwind asked surprised. "Dawn's final exam so do hurry or she'll beat you to it."

"Not fair Tailwind muttered and got up, If you were not my mentor I would shoot you in the aft." "See it as a payback for those nice flowers you painted on mine, my dear apprentice."

"Great Dawn, created the program and I must pay." "Where you not the one who applied said program to my aft and besides it does show she is far ahead of you, he smirked, don't wake her is she is asleep, if awake you may complain."

Tailwind wandered off toward the medbay silently muttering about the unfairness of his mentor and friend.

"'Care to fill us in, Dino said and smiled. "Sure those two are a handful and together pulled a few stunts on me in the past. I then told Tailwind I would find a way to repay him and now found it," he said.

Dawn had created a paint program originally she wanted the program to create some easy tweaking in our paint and adjustment programming but in the beginning she saw side effects When used it was fine but when you added a drop of paint it would change into flowers , a little mistake in the programming, she found it fast enough so could rearrange it .

But one night They got me to drink a bit too much high grade and Tailwind helped me back to my berth. The next morning the drones started laughing and started singing about daisies like, I give you a daisy my daisy.

Dawn noticed it as well and could not stop laughing but did spill it out, I had daisy's on my aft and a lot too.

Tailwind saw it and raced out of the base and I wanted to chase him but with that flower bouquet on my aft could not follow him.

Dawn helped me out saying she did not know he had planned that, he had told her I could use a good night and some comfort if you know what I mean. So yes this is payback, for the slagger was long gone when the program was adjusted and the flowers disappeared."

"At first it was quiet at the table but within seconds the laughter filled the room. "Sounds like a prank for SideSwipe, Dino said laughing. " Don't ever tell him this, Ratchet said, for you know who will be the one with the colorful aft. And if you do, I will give you a very, very thorough checkup you can count on that."

" I will not Dino replied but hm, there are more who know about it and may tell "

"Let me know if it happens Soundwave said, for do not count out our lovely Dawn out she is just like Tailwind and that SideSwipe."

"Told me once to move a bit more instead of sitting on my aft staring at the monitor. She knew what I was doing but still kept on nagging me, to get her somewhere in town or help her with this or that. Just to get me up and about. The next morning I had a shower and walked back to my seat behind the monitor I was tailing the sky for a con we had seen. I had just finished my energon or the itching started and it would not pas. But when I walked around it did not itch so sat down again and had to get up for it started again, it drove me nuts. And all I saw was a smirking face of a little human, who silently tried to leave the base. So I grabbed her and demanded an explanation, she only said, itch water Soundwave and it will only stop when you walk, or take another walk to the wash racks.

I put her down and told her not to go anywhere for I would find her no matter what. Of course she did not stay but I found her watching your base and told her nicely to stay put if she wanted to avoid cleaning up the drainage of the wash racks for the next month.

She did stay out for a week getting her medication from Darwin on the spot, those two are four hands on the same frame."

"Nice girl Ratchet said, more of those caretaker pranks or stunts. Yes, Soundwave said. In one of the bases I had found human liqueur I guess they tried to created something like it, for that base is also the place where we found the distillery as well and a lot of highgrade,

Dawn decided to taste it and liked it a lot probably could not sleep at the time so gotten herself totally wasted, she never drank anything but orange juice or some soda but that night she did.

I found her lying on her back so asked her what she was doing there. She smirked and said, did you know the ceiling could use a nice paintjob and that there is a crack in the corner that needs to be attended to.

Sure I said have noticed but did you have to get drunk to notice that your self. She still could not get up, just staggered and fell to her aft and said, I think I will stay here for the rest of the day for my head hurts like hell.

I picked her up and walked to the wash racks, putting on the cold water while holding her go my chest and in gratitude she purged all over me and the stuff got behind my plating and smelled horrible.

Needles to say who did the repair of the crack and the painting of the ceiling. Soundwave ended his story."

Bumblebee just chuckled a lot and replayed a part of what was said. "No way you are going to let SideSwipe hear of this, Ratchet said pointing at Bumblebee, or you will get a check up to."

Bumblebee made a waving move with his hand and looked caught. "You do not say much do you", Soundwave said. Bumblebee pointed at his throat and shook his head. "His voice box got damaged by Megatron, Ratchet said and I do not have the right replacement for him.

Maybe in the Nevada base, we do have a lot of protoform shells there and other things we found I would understand if you would not want a con voice box but maybe we can help you out anyway."

Bumblebee started chirping happily for not being able to talk or join in with conversations was a living hell for him, on Cybertron he used to be a chatterbox himself so this was punishment. He thanked Soundwave for the idea and would like to look at the items and hoped they could give his voice back." We will see Soundwave replied we do havem if I remember correctly, items that will fit in your frame design but Dawn cannot go back right now, she will not make it through another trip."

"How will Dawn know what to do once in that frame Dino asked I mean her essence or soul as you may call it will become one with the frame but her knowledge she had as a human will that not be lost, I wonder how does that go."

"Good question, Soundwave replied, Everything I thought Dawn is uploaded in her frame and every progress and knowledge of the viruses too, except for some things she worked on lately she put that on data pads, once in the frame she can access it and will remember at least we hope so, for this has never been done before, but I think you may see it as a re formatting I suppose, leaving the sparkling frame and move into an adult frame.

It would make sense Ratchet said with a little twist but since there is no experimenting involved here I will agree to the procedure, If the donor would have been Optimus I would have declined he chuckled but since it is the notorious con spy no problemo."

"Thank you, you are so kind Soundwave said dryly now I definitely could drink my self in a stupor."

"Wait for that, if I were you, after the procedure you may, I will make sure to take a nice piece of you and if you live you may drink yourself in any stupor you like, I might even join you in it Ratchet said and smiled"

"Again you are too nice, the warm responses make my spark glow from pride, Soundwave said and laughed. Come on I will show you Dawn's pride and joy it will give you the opportunity to check the frame in a medical way."

All got up and walked toward the medbay, hearing some soft laughter they knew Dawn was awake again.

Tailwind was sitting on the berth Darwin on a chair and Dawn was laying on her side laughing.

"Having some fun here, this is a medbay, Ratchet barked," Jeez Ratchet it is not a morgue please ease up, I might be dying but am not dead yet, at least not the last time I checked."

Ratchet stood still and bowed, "forgive me young lady, my mistake was just testing you and apparently I can not scare you as I can do some of the others." "So am not the only one with a attitude problem of being boss huh." Ratchet said and laughed a bit.

"What did I hear Soundwave are you adding some extra contents to the final chapter of the learning process of poor Tailwind here."

"Just a pay back for some flowers he said and tapped her softly on her head with his index finger and do not give him your downloads or my payback will not be a payback."

"I won't but I can help him right, or is that not part of the payback either." "Of course you may help and if he is lucky he can find some specimen to do his exam on but if you are around he might not find one anymore." He wrung his hands, the ultimate payback," he smirked and walked up to the other room.

"Don't worry Tailwind if we can't find one who has the triple A we will infect the examiner after all it is the simple way to see if you are good enough to pass, for if you fail we must lock him in like the little screamer and am sure after hearing that one Soundwave can be as colorful in his phrases as the screamer is."

"Think it is wise to tell him that now, he can still back out, Tailwind said snickering. "He won't for he wants to shoot my aft he promised me that more than once and stated that when I would get a sliver from his spark he had all the right to do started laughing and got hiccups from it."

"Alright Darwin said off line her and let her reboot it helped with me, just find the right button."

Ratchet whom had followed Soundwave looked at them, "are they drunk or what?"

Nope, just the way they are the three of them totally wacky," and he made circles with his finger next to the side of his helm. Soundwave put the light on and Ratchet could see the frame for the first time Dino and Bumblebee had followed as well.

A nice frame indeed, Ratchet said, no wonder she likes it, it is indeed beautiful, delicate, sophisticated and at the same time lovely." He put his hand on the frame he had to feel it, It has been a long time since I have seen Alpha's Trion own designs. Have seen his work of course but his own design is something else. Not only that, Darwin said, we were there when he made it and help him build it, well mostly Alpha of course when he was still AC1 that is, it actually means Alpha companion 1 I am AC3 but like Darwin better, Dawn was in Tailwinds servos and looked at Ratchet. "Like it ,"Dawn asked him, looking hopefully. "Sure do Missy this is one great design and if I were you I would be proud of it." For you have one of his rare designs." "Of course I am proud of it, Dawn said, never met the guy but that old archivist had quite a few talents if you ask me and I do hope, if I meet him, he will not kick me out of it," she said and laughed again.

"Jeez Darwin what ye gave to the kid, Ratchet said looking at Darwin and then back at Dawn" "Nothing bad just a pain killer, I think it is a side affect on her for the last time I gave this to her she did not respond like this."

"Don't worry Ratchet, I will not go laughing, she smirked just having fun is that so hard to believe do we all have to have a face like a graveyard, puleeze, I simply have a good mood, that is what Tailwind is good at he can make me smile and have fun and make me forget the pain a bit."

Ratchet just rumbled and walked up to the frame and started to connect some machines to it and let a scan run. At the same time he connected one of his cables and started to look into the programming.

"Well Dawn said, am I getting fragged and can only watch, Ratchet did not even look up when he responded, "when I am done there are no secrets for me to discover but if you wanna know this is no fun for me either I'd rather have my partners a bit more responsive I can however download how to tie a mech to a berth." "Good do that since I have no experience with that I would love to know how to do it, do you people use your own cables or are they not strong enough to hold someone down."

Soundwave rumbled, "do check her social skills programming again maybe I have missed something and Alpha also asked to check upon a certain courting programming for she might not have that as well. Ratchet wanted to say something but wisely shut his mouth plate again, just looked at Soundwave and nodded.

"She is an Alpha so am sure the social skill program is in there but since this frame is rather old I think it could use an update."

"No way Dawn said, I like that program it is lot like me I don't wanna be a softy who is too nice."

"No but that does not mean you have to be rude Dawn, I will just check alright."

"Am not that rude Dawn pouted."

"Hm you called Director Mearing a glitch bitch to her face, is not nice, told Lennox you would change his military career into a pole dancing career, is not nice. Called Dino a Ferrari Puss is considered rude. Scolded your Caretaker in front of others is considered rude, do I need to continue."

"Hm no that is about it, Dawn said, I told Lennox I would do that if he would order the bots to hack into my base to open the door without my consent . And Mearing is a glitch bitch, and Dino well I like him being the Ferrari Puss he is cute and Tailwind well I said I was sorry in front of you all as well so that one does not count."

"Ratchet looked up at her, I do remember another young one and you are a lot like him in many ways, please don't turn into another SunStreaker for we all had to deal with him one way or another.

"Fine Dawn said I will try not to be like him, hey watch the paint will you, I have not been able to tweak it yet and if it has scratches the new paint will have that too."

" Dawn, Tailwind said, I think it is time to leave, for I do not want to be the one to run or stoop while carrying you." "Why Dawn replied what did I say wrong now."

"Never mind I see what you mean." She chuckled" "See you later doc" and withthat Tailwind walked out with her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hearing laughter from Darwin and Soundwave coming out of the room, they walked toward the main entrance.. Lets get outside a bit need to talk to you before the night sets in and you get too tired."

He sat down carefully and put Dawn on his lap. "What you wanted to talk to me about," Dawn asked.

"Courting, he said, it is so not done to call a mech of interest a Ferrari Puss, and knowing him, it might make him back off, he was a noble on cybertron, all right he had the same old social skill programming like you but he has changed alot since then. But usually he was the one who pursued someone and not the other way around as I remember, as soon as some tried to pursue him he backed off, he is a mech who would like to stay in control"

"I was angry at the time I knew he had been watching us but I did not know he was going to show things from us on video footage to everyone in NEST."

"He is a spy for the autobots and it was his duty to do so, you cannot blame him from doing that my little one. Soon you will be in that frame and then what."

"Who says I have an interest in him," Dawn muttered. "Come on Dawn do not think I am stupid alright, I have little spies who whisper things in my audio's."

"Okay he does look smashing, totally hot and most of all he is definitely an eye candy." " So who's the snitch?" "Hm Alpha was one of them, not the smallest one I'd say but yeah we talked a bit and he told me about your idea's of getting a mech to your berth." Dawn smirked, "I remember Alpha would help with his cannons if I could not get him down on my own, said it would me more affective as well.

But okay it is not to social I know but I only said it as a joke and now it has a life of it's own for everyone makes jokes about it now. All Look at us both as if we are a couple already but look at me am a squishy who is falling to pieces, and so very dead before the end of the week. Not someone you wanna court I'd say"

"How did he react to that, was he angry or just a bit lets say upset." "No on the contrary he said that if I got him drunk he would go down without a fight.

And I remember Ratchet made a comment to. He said "don't tell me this carrier programming is already active, I would swear they are courting each other."

"So I do think if he was angry he would let me know and not say things like. "Does it also say that said femme should drag the mech into her berth room tie him up and get her way with him, or is there also some romance there."

"Does that sound like an angry mech to you." Dawn sighed. Why do I always say the most stupid things and then it backfires."

"Dawn I have another question alright, what do you feel when mr spy bot is near."

"Hm I don't know it feels funny I wanna grab him and yes drag him to a berth and get my way with him, stupid huh like I said, look at me! Why do you ask I am not able to feel things like you people do as of yet"

"I ask this for I think the creator has activated his coding signal." "Now that is stupid, Tailwind I am still the human here how would I be able to feel that and act like a moron."

"I don't know but I do think it is active." "Ow shoot Dawn said, last night Dino asked me how the creator programming looked like and what was in it, for he was curious if he had that programming. I told him it could be found in the caretaker programming if they were a creator. Not too much later he told me he found something but could not make anything out of it for it had digits. I then told him this was the creator coding and usually hidden much deeper than the creator program."

"It only surfaces when active Tailwind said, and laughed a bit. We must have a chat with him then instead of you. I know you will be careful but the longer the coding is sending the signal the more aggressive the mech can become, before you know it you will be the one who is tied down he smirked and know, that with the sliver just in place you must be a bit careful. "How long. Dawn asked, I mean what can I expect."

"The matrix will protect it but if sparklings are drawn from it, you cannot be the one who will keep them in the spark chamber for they will stay close to the spark of the creator carrying them. And they will get energy from it as well."

" I thought only when the two loved each other, sparklings could come out and not when you were taken down by a needy mech."

"No but I do think you are to blame for his activated program my dear." " And how could I have done that."

"You must have sent him something he smirked human or not, if a femme is interested in a mech she will show that, and excuse me I have heard enough to say that you are, so yes I will inform said mech about the birds and the bees, he will become restless if it will take too long and he might even start breathing in your neck.

It is also possible the nanites in you may have had something to do with it as well. They stopped working all of a sudden too I have heard from Darwin and Ratchet, while they were getting less effective at first they all of a sudden stopped from one day to the next. Curious isn't it."

"I got nausea when I got into the ship sitting next to him at the time I did not think any of it. later it happened when I got into his alt mode and again later that night. And this morning too."

"The signals he sends may have altered the nanites and got them corrupted." Tailwind said rubbing his mouthplate.

"Please do not tell him this, I don't want him to feel bad about it. I was actually glad they stopped working, I feel like slowly falling to pieces inside as if every day a part of me rots away. I am so ready to move on. I have this disease for years let it be over and done with I wanna walk again, I wanna feel alive and not half dead."

"I will not tell him if I do not have to Dawn but if he does ask or hint at it I must but will also tell him what you said is that alright with you?"

"As long as you tell him I do not blame him at all and are glad his signals did this."

"Hm don't never deny you like more than just like him."Tailwind chuckled you just gave yourself away girl."

"I just don't want him to feel rotten about it okay that is all." "Sure it is sweet spark just compassion," he said and smirked.

Dino stood behind the door and had listened to the conversation, using his cameo and spark damper no one would suspect him standing there, listening to other mechs conversations did not feel right at this time but something had told him to keep on listening anyway.

He cursed himself for knowing he might be the one to blame for Dawns turn for the worse, no matter what the girl said. He also had heard of what Tailwind had said, his creator coding was active, he looked into the programming right away and there it was a little green light which was lighting up, if she felt it, she would know he was there he wasn't sure. He slowly backed away and walked back to the medbay, disabling his camouflage program he just stood in the doorway. He heaved some air through is vents and sighed,. Slag how did this happen and how did he get out of this mess.

Tailwind brought Dawn back and lay her on the berth he took a blanket from a chair and covered her in it. She quickly dozed off so Tailwind turned around to look at Dino.

He gestured to Dino to follow him, the mech sighed again and started to follow Tailwind outside, he figured it was gonna be a difficult conversation.

Once outside Tailwind transformed so Dino did the same and drove behind the mech, thinking the worse might happen now, Tailwind might have said to Dawn he would not make it difficult on him, you'd never know, after all he was Dawns caretaker and not the easiest one as well. It was obvious this one cared a great deal about the girl. Right now he feared the worst he did not wanted to fight.

About five miles further Tailwind stopped and transformed back to his bipedal mode waiting for Dino to do the same.

He sat down and got two cubes of high grade out of his subspace and offered Dino one cube.

You don't really think I came here to beat the slag out of you, he said, chuckling a bit, no way my friend I really just wanna talk, so ease up will you.

Dino sat down and accepted the offered high grade slowly peeling of the lid he waited for Tailwind to start talking.

"I think you know why I brought you here, Tailwind said, I usually come here to think a bit and enjoy the scenery.  
Dawn might be talking easy about going into that frame but Soundwave and I both are very nervous. Vector did not bring Soundwave back only to let him die again at Ratchets hands so that is not the reason we are nervous, we are worried we will lose her no matter what, that she will change into someone else, we both have a caretaker bond with her and you might know how it feels if you lose the bond because of a death or in this case her becoming Enigma, I can only pray she will be the same."

Dino took a sip from his high grade and nodded, "why would you think she will be different, she seems very confident about it and is strong willed as well I don't think she will change I got to know her a bit those last two days and I must say she does know what she wants."

"Tailwind laughed a bit, "I know, that is why I want you to know a bit more about her past. While in custody of Shockwave, she was determined not to go down by what Shockwave did to her, fought to stay alive throughout the three years she has been here, it was my intention to get her back home, but during our trip to the Nevada base she showed me the scars, I knew they were there for I had taken care  
of the wounds Shockwave inflicted on her but she showed them . And then asked me what would happen if she would go back, what if they want to examine me, she asked and see all this, I have a damn road map written all over me. I cannot stand being silent for long I might wanna scream what happened to me and then what, they might sent the army in and more people might die.

So she convinced me not to bring her back, she was fifteen in human years at the time, tiny but strong I had to argue with Soundwave too but he gave in and helped us to settle in the other base.

For years I had no idea why she did not wanted to go back to her family but after she discovered I was not a drone, she and I had a honest talk I was angry at her first felt invaded but she kept saying her curiosity wanted a peace of mind and therefore had peeked inside. She promised she would never do that again after I explained to her the spark was just like the human heart.

In return she told me her father and her mother had been lovers at the University, her father had to return to Italy because his father had died, his girlfriend Dawns mother had wanted to come along but her father had said he would return as soon as possible.

He did write her but she did not answer his letters, so after about a year he gave up. Helped his younger brother with the company until he was confident enough he could manage on his own. Carlos, Dawn's father returned to America after about three years, and started working for Nasa for his love was space engineering and not the winery. About a year after his return he ran into Dawn's mother and also  
the little Dawn who was about three at the time, apparently his ex girlfriend was pregnant with Dawn and had not told him, angry for not taking her with him she had not answered his letters. Carlos wanted to get to know his daughter and she agreed. This agreement went fine until her mother met Charles Gallagher a rich man and interested in Dawn's mother but not the child.

So she went to Carlos and asked him if he wanted to have her, it would cost him though and knowing Carlos wanted his girl with him agreed to the settlement. Dawn found out just before she was kidnapped by Barricade. Her stepfather had not wanted her and her mother had sold her to her father, because she was not convenient only the money she got for the girl was good enough."

"Sometimes I really do not like humans Dino growled how could anyone sell his own sparkling, you must be a cold glitch if you do such a thing."  
Tailwind shrugged his shoulders, Dawns words too, so yes I understood she would not ever go back. When the illness set in she was angry at first and said 'Tailwind I fought Shockwave my own way by not dying when he tried to but it feels now he won anyway for this is a fight I cannot win. He took my reproductive parts, a kidney and my spleen but it wasn't enough he had to kill me on a distance as well, I feel so screwed right now'. It was the only time I saw her cry and after that never again.

I helped her as much as I could we got closer by the years because she wanted to learn about our people wanted to understand that not all of us were like Shockwave and forgive those who were not like us.

The only people she did not forgive were her mother and stepfather, I understand that for they are of her own kind.  
But slowly she also changed never talked to humans that much and stayed away from them and distant her self from them, she did go to town to get some groceries and such but that was the only contact she made.

I later found out she was being visited by the old primes, she asked me if I would still like her if she would become one of us. She knew there was a frame, they had told her about and had told her I knew where it was.

So I brought the drones and the frame to our base and we started working on them. The rest you know, she is very close to all of them and they to carry a secret with them I even don't know about nor does Dawn but she kept saying all six of them should be together again."

"I wanted you to know this Tailwind said, and yes I am protective of her but understood you and her are a bit more than just acquaintances he said looking sideways waiting for Dino's response.

"I must say she is quit a lady, Dino replied, still have not figured out what I feel though, it also seems I am a creator and noticed a green light beeping off and on, he said lowering his shoulders."  
I was truly happy when I did find it though."

It explains your contentment Tailwind said, smirking about it,Dawn did not understand but I did, I saw you following her like a shadow even when I took her out, Soundwave told me and I will use his words. "The Ferrari puss is following the both of you," he snickered. I just wanted you to know how she felt hoping to make a break and knew you would hear it and make your own conclusion".

"But one advice do, try to control that creator program, she will be having a sliver and not a complete spark yet, that may take maybe six months for it to be strong enough. Can you shut it down or not, I mean is there a manual about it."

"I did found something about the signal he said but I think it got jammed a bit for I cannot shut it down."

"Maybe Soundwave can help, it might give you a problem if it continues too long without a response. And I do know from what Alpha told me that it should be possible to manually activate it or shut it down, so if that does not work right like in your case you can ask Soundwave to look into it "

" I will do that Dino replied, I heard you say it could give problems for myself and I don't want to hurt her even if it is unintentionally."

The next morning Soundwave corrected the corrupted coding and Dino managed to shut it down, he wasn't sure if it would change something for Dawn's nanites.

He still felt guilty about it even though he did not activate the creator signal. Soundwave kept telling him not to worry that Dawn would never take that against him. Dawn was outside she sat in her wheelchair enjoying the morning sun, august was nice she watched the birds fly over and knew not to long from now they would fly away to warmer territory, she heard a noise behind her and even without looking she knew it was Dino.

he brought her a soda and sat down on his aft, leaning to the rock formation behind him he watched her.

"How do you feel today, any better? He asked curiously " "yeah a bit, she replied, did Soundwave manage to help you?"

"Know that too huh, he said, I am sorry for that I had no idea that it would cause so much problems for your nanites, "

"Don't be sorry alright, none of us knew that these nanites would be shut down by the signal, Darwin and Ratchet are investigating it right now, it is an interesting development too, you know. Before this they did not know that nanites which are used for all kinds of things where sensitive for certain signals, so if they can learn from this it can help later in other situations."

"But to answer your question, Dino said, yes Soundwave managed to help out, the coding got a bit corrupted so I could not shut it down manually all though he did not find out why it got activated as of yet. Your nanites and the coding program may have interacted so I do agree let them figure it out am just glad I could shut it down."

"Are you up to a little trip, he asked or do you feel not well enough."

" We are in the mountains Dino, she chuckled, go where?"

"Well hm Tailwind showed me a nice place am sure you have not been there."

I can carry you there if you don't mind, it is about five miles from here and you will arrive much later than I will if I would drive to it I could tie a rope to the wheelchair and race towards the place but I doubt you will let me." "Not a good idea, Dawn said, and laughed, if I could walk I would have gotten a skateboard and have tried, and probably would have broken a lot of bones including my neck so you may carry me no objections at all.

They arrived on the spot where Dino and Tailwind had sat down the night before. When I looked around last night, not being beaten to pulp by a angry caretaker, Tailwind said that maybe I could bring you here for a little picnic."

"Great and we did not bring anything to picnic with,"Sure we did, he smirked just watch," he transformed and told her to look in the trunk of his alt mode.

She found a little basked in there and when she looked inside she found some sandwiches, a water,bottle, energon, energon goodies and some candy. Even an apple.  
She laughed a bit, "I bet Darwin put this together right."

"He did, Dino rumbled still in his alt mode, since I had to court you in a proper way Darwin told me that a picnic was a nice start."

Dawn rolled back to make sure he could transform. "You were ordered to court me in a proper way, or must you show me the proper way," she said looking up.

"I guess it is a bit of both but I must ask you to let me do it and do not try to take control alright.

"Sure, Dawn said, so em you do like me."

"Let say I wanna get to know you, he smirked, I do want to know you as Dawn, because I am sure will have plenty of time to get to know you as Enigma."

He sat down on his aft again and heaved some fresh air into his vents. He looked around and enjoyed the view, Dawn watched him silently.

"She closed her eyes a bit and listened to her surroundings.

"I will tell you about my world Dino said, if you get to tired we could recharge here a bit, the weather is going to be alright here not too warm and not to cold, is that alright with you,"

"Dawn nodded, I would like to know about your life on Cybertron she said, you already know a lot about mine, so yeah am a bit curious how that was like before the war started, if it is not too painful for you."

Dino looked at her and got himself in a comfortable position and started telling about his life. He did not spare himself for he knew he had been an aft back then.

At noon they opened the basket and enjoyed the goodies inside. Only to be disturbed by Darwin who came over to give Dawn her pain reliever and take the empty basket with him and left again.

Dawn wished this day would last longer and refused to go back yet. He told her it was alright, he would lift her and walk back carrying her again.

He then showed her footage of Cybertron his home and people he had met or had been with in a romantic way.

And Dawn curious as she was wanted to know everything about courting and how they would know they liked each other if they met but not had spoken to each other.

"Would that work for us, Dawn asked, I mean your coding already responded."

"We are not sure if they responded to your nanites or because I am interested, he smirked lets wait for that, but yes since we have been a bit more honest I think we can skip a few chapters and move to the get to know each other part."

"And how does that work, Dawn replied." "Well then you exchange your liking of things and see if that matches too, your view of things your personal interest. If it is too far apart it might be a problem, I mean it is not that you cannot overcome that but if it is way too far you may start getting cracks in the relationship later on."

To be honest I was not so good at it, all of my relationships stranded."

"I think I know why that happened, Dawn said, I think you gave yourself too much, wanted to be wanted and gave up a lot to please the other. I know you cannot lie behind the firewall so I do think you would have known if they wanted to use you but you're like a chameleon adapting yourself to the other even if you portray yourself to be the dominant one. I doubt any of your relationships have been on an equal base. "

"And why do you think so," Dino asked curious. "You are doing it now she said, I know you are not too fond of humans, never even allowed them inside you and yet you make a huge exception for me. I do not doubt your intentions, but you do set aside your personal feelings."

"You wanna know why, Dino said. Because when I saw you roll into our base, you were not afraid, you challenged Director Mearing and showed so much knowledge and guts I had not seen before. Even when you called me Ferrari Puss I was not upset, okay a bit ticked off but not angry. The way you spoke to us and told us things, made me believe we dealt with someone that was not equal to any human, you were  
lifted to a higher plan, you were honest and let us get into your lives without being afraid of being judged, it was a set and done deal for you. I admire that very much of course I asked myself can I love her when she moves into her frame, she was a human once will that be a problem, how much difference will there be. But the way you talked about things made me believe and a specially after telling us about the soul and the essence I thought to myself wait for this one to get into her frame and make a move then, for now will not be wise. We are not on the same eye level, you are still a small human and I want to drive around be with you where the others are not if you know what I mean. I wanna protect you take care of you but also wanna feel that you care about me and not as eye candy he smirked yes it makes me feel good am still good looking and that makes me grow and feel proud."

"Does that sound sane enough he smirked Oh my I had a mouth plate full here."

"I understand you perfectly, Dawn said, that is why I was glad those stupid nanites did stop all of a sudden. This might be my last day out you know, tomorrow might be different, but can also be like this one, I do not know but I hope when I wake up I will see you." Dawn started yawning, so Dino stood up and lifted the wheelchair and held it in his Servo's close to his spark. Lets get back he said it is still a few miles before we get back to base.

I am glad we had this day here, Dawn said. Turn around a bit please and see a very beautiful sunset.

They both saw the sun go down behind the mountains so Dino activated his headlights to show them the way back. Tired but content they arrived at the base, Dawn had dozed of the last minutes before arriving at the base.

It puzzled Dino a bit, she had not needed any painkillers she had dozed off without them.

Ratchet scanned her immediately, "How is she Dino asked, she was fine all day but it worried me she did not portray to be in any pain at all."

"For now she is fine so let us not make any conclusions yet but I will ask Soundwave to be around she looks like she is a sleep but it is deeper than normal."

"So she was right, she said that this might have been her last day out. I will stay here with her, she asked me if she woke I would be there, so I will do just that."


	15. Chapter 15

The light was bright as if it was a sunny day, she knew the surroundings by now. She also knew they were there before she even heard them.

"You must prepare yourself now my child," the voice of Prima was loud as usual. She turned around to face them. "I am ready, she said, as ready as I can be."

"Good, one of the others said but we do need all six of the drones we understood 2 of them are still not activated am I correct." "Yes that is correct the young girl said, they were badly damaged, we think they came in contact with water, got out alright but then froze up for the water got into their system."

"Over time, after they were discovered, it was impossible to repair all the damage they sustained during their fall to earth and being off lined since then, the rust could set in as well.

We did not have all the necessary replacements needed for their repair. So they are still being worked on. Soundwave and Tailwind have now repaired almost eighty percent of the damage, so I am sure that within two months they will be activated, am very sorry though we did not make it in time."

I believe it were the ones who came to look for us yes." The same voice said, it seem to come from all around her but it did not frighten her anymore.

" Yes I believe so, AC5 and AC6 I renamed them Eli and Farrell though, I hope you do not mind, for I got to know the other four as persons with great potential and care and again we are truly sorry for not being able to get them on line in time."

"But if you are worried about the caring of the hatchlings and sparklings don't be. They will be on line long before that happens."

"I only hope that they will not feel left out because they did miss out a lot of years. I mean, it will take time to get to know them as I have gotten to know the first four. I care about all of them a lot and consider them family."

"Good Prima said, for family they are of a sudden she felt being scooped up in the air.

"Hey, she shouted don't do that, jeez you scared me." " Vector laughed, "sorry but we are going to prepare you, like Prima said, it is time." So you and I are gonna talk a bit, wanna see the rest like I promised you," The others who had been there just a second ago, disappeared before her eyes. It always wondered her where they would go to.

The girl laughed a bit, sure do show me, it is so peaceful here and so quiet even you lot can walk around without somebody hearing it."

"You only see us as we looked like once upon a time, but in reality we are only sparks and nothing more."

"If that is the case how can you carry me around then huh." "Spark, soul or spirit we are all alike here my dear, the after life does not make a difference between that."

"Am I dead now, she asked looking up to her spirit friend. "No not yet but I must help you cross over now, if you go back it will take longer and your soul will be a bit confused in which way to go and you might take the wrong turn."

"Oh no Dino must feel awful now, first his coding got accidently activated and now this after such a lovely day, he will blame himself again for this."

"Dino, Vector murmured, do I know him," "Try Mirage," Dawn said still looking upset.

"They should stick to one designation it is getting confusing, he smirked do know Mirage though, did you have to choose one like him, not to fond of humans and other organics." "Dawn sighed, I know but I like him in like, like him she said hoping she did not have to explain too much.

"Hm I see, good that will help getting you back safer and quicker, for if you have someone waiting it is better. Tell me more about him,I mean how you see him, he asked while walking deeper into the well of sparks, Dawn rested comfortably in his servo's and told him what she knew about the one who she had liked for so many years and who was the reason for her to do as Prima requested."

Dino woke from a hand on his shoulder plate, he heard Ratchet whisper, "we must move Dawn to the other room Dino, she will not wake up anymore in this frame."

He sighed, "is this my fault, I mean is it because I took her out there for the whole day."

"I highly doubt that my friend, Ratchet sighed, I think she enjoyed her last day more than the last months, she looked happy when I saw you two come back, tired but happy."

Soundwave was already hooked onto machines he was awake and looked at Ratchet bringing the now comatose girl into the room. He placed her on Soundwaves right side, while her newframe was on his left. "All we can do now is wait, Ratchet said, I will make it as comfortable for her and you as I can, but now it is up to her and where ever she is right now."

I will take a short recharge Ratchet said, for I must be very focused when I will proceed this, so Dino please keep an eye on her as soon as this line here and he showed him a green line who went up and down, changes gets slower it means her heart rate drops, you must wake me right away." Dino nodded and walked out to get himself a chair. Ratchet took the berth on the other side of Dawns new frame and shut his optics down.

Dino saw Darwin come in as well he and also brought a chair and sat down on the other side between Soundwave and Dawns new frame. He got some energon out of his subspace and handed the cube to Soundwave. He then reached over to Dino and gave him some energon as well. "You must keep your strength up he whispered it might take awhile before she will be loose from her body, her spirit is save with Vector."

"How'd you know this, Dino asked, Tailwind told me Darwin replied, you know he has a matrix as well and so could hear them."

"Where is the matrix Dawn is having, Dino asked Darwin while checking the monitor Dawn was hooked onto "Let say that one is safe, Darwin said, I will give it to her as soon as she enters the new frame he smirked, so don't worry."

It was already very late in the afternoon when the monitor showed changes, it was slowly going down, her heart rate was getting slower. By then Tailwind had joined them, Soundwave who had dozed off came back on line knowing what would happen next, he send a little prayer up, hoping Ratchet would not cut too deep."

"Ratchet looked relaxed but they all knew this was not the case he had his vents cleared more than once already. He shuttered his optics to get a grip of himself again. This was all about timing, too soon and the sliver could die out, too late and Dawn might not be able to enter the spark sliver anymore. He looked at Tailwind and then to the monitor which was connected to Dawn. The heart rate went down fast. He walked over to Soundwave and looked at him. "Ready for I must administer some sedative to make you a bit sleepy and relaxed."

"I am ready," Soundwave said, with no emotion in his voice. Ratchet looked for the right line to inject the sedative and when he found it injected right away, while listening to the bleeping sound behind him, it told him the heart rate had dropped again.

Dino was still sitting beside Dawn, one part of him wanted to leave while the other part did not wanted to miss out anything of what was going to happen.

With the heart rate getting down fast, Ratchet looked at Tailwind, counting on getting support when to take the sliver. He asked Soundwave to unlock his spark chamber, he would not open it yet, he wanted the mech to be off line when he would cut into the spark to extract the spark sliver.

Within 5 minutes Soundwave was off line, he did not wanted to wait any longer, he had sent more than one prayer to Primus and hoped he would be able to get on line again. And looked at Dawn,she had been in a deep sleep when she came in, it pitied him he was unable to say goodbye to her, he also hoped it would not hurt too much, he already experienced pain there and did not wanted to feel that again. So he just took his gamble with it and off lined himself.

Tailwind nodded, Ratchet slowly extracted a small but sharp knife like tool and opened the spark chamber.

While listening to the bleep he slowly moved into the chamber, nobody talked or made a sound he sighed deeply and then started to cut the sliver from Soundwaves spark, moments later he held the sliver in his servo's and at the same time the bleep stopped, it made one long signal, telling him Dawns heart had stopped. The humans called it a flat line, he waited for just a few seconds and then moved over to the other frame. Dino watched him closely, walking over to Dawn's new home. Bumblebee who had joined them, waited in the doorway, he felt sadness for the girl who died long before her lifespan had ended. He also felt some anger for the mech responsible for the years of pain the girl had endured, he could only hope that her new life would be a happy one and send a prayer to Primus while he stood there waiting in silence.

The spark chamber looked dark but not for long, Ratchet placed the sliver inside, the darkness disappeared and it started to glow like any other spark chamber of any living Cybertronian.

Tailwind and Darwin came closer and seem to wait for some signal, it came all of a sudden. The room lighted up and there stood Vector they saw Dawn who looked at Vector and seemed to get some instructions, she slowly disappeared out of their

sight and then a small light flew gently into the spark chamber and settled in the sliver. Darwin opened his spark chamber and removed the Matrix and placed it in front of the sliver it hovered above it first and then settled in front of it. The spark chamber slowly closed with a small hissing sound.

At the same time they heard a sound they had hoped to hear, the booting up of the system, the optics slowly came on line not looking at anyone yet but they got off line again. Ratchet checked the systems before returning to Soundwave, Dawn was all right he knew that. He activated a button to make sure Soundwave would reboot, he did not wanted the mech to miss out the wakening of Dawn into their world.

Dawn just seemed to get accustomed to a complete new experience, checking a system from the outside was something else then looking at it from the inside.

She on lined her optics she did not see anything as of yet but felt the presence of Vector, he whispered something in her audio's before stepping back into invisibility waiting for the girl to settle in.

Dino was the first to speak.. "_Svegliati mia bella, io sono qui in attesa per voi"_

Dawn slowly turned her head to look at Dino, she tried to smile at him, it did not work completely but she knew he'd understand. Her voice sounded a bit cracking when she spoke for the first time. "_Ciao mia cara, spero non mi spaventata troppo!"_

Dino chuckled nervously, "no you did not but you did take your time out there"

My voice sounds terrible, not like my own, it still has some static to it.

Ratchet walked over to her and patted her on the arm. She slowly turned her helm toward him, her optics still flickered from on line to off line. So Ratchet pulled out a cable, "I must check you Dawn he said, some things are still a bit rusty so I will check the problem alright."

He took her pols and inserted the cable, he saw how Dawn's frame quivered when he entered inside her programming.

" Dawn it is me Ratchet," she heard him say. Not feeling any fear she went closer to where she felt the presence.

Ratchet felt the need to embrace her as a welcome into the world. She felt his intention and got closer to him and encouraged him to embrace her with his mind.

His voice was soft and warm when he told her he was glad to see she was alright and that all had gone well. His biggest surprise was the spark, the Matrix seemed to help it grow faster than they had anticipated. Dawn was happy about that, saying it probably was caused by the fact that this Matrix had the same energy then the Allspark. She would be safe and she knew it.

He then moved to where the problem appeared, followed by a very curious Dawn.

Ratchet told her to pay attention to what he was doing and thought her how to use the frame, her com link and how she could use her legs and arms.

She got a grand tour in everything and the advice to take it slow just one step at the time. The optics problem was solved in no time, There was a little corruption in the data that had not surfaced until Dawn had tried to on line them. And her voice was something Dawn could change just by tweaking it. Which she tried right away.

Her voice was different from before but femme like, she kept tweaking until she was satisfied.

She then looked around for the coloring she wanted, navy blue with a silver lining, Ratchet helped her with that as well. Understanding that she had to learn things now that she was in the frame her self. But he felt she was happy and eager to learn and knew she would still be Dawn. His concern was Director Mearing once she found out the involvement of the autobots in getting her in this frame.

Dawn chuckled. "Don't worry Ratchet this was my choice and since I died and nobody got hurt I do not think there is much they can do about it. And I will testify on your behalf if she tries something." "How is Soundwave doing," Dawn wondered. "He is fine and could use a drop of high grade and so do I"

"I think it will be more than one drop," Dawn said, out loud wanting to hear her voice. It was not exactly the same but it came close. Her coloring slowly changed into the Navy blue metallic she had chosen and mixed in her tweaking program.

Ratchet unplugged his cable and chuckled a bit. Do we have something for the occasion here."

"Ask Tailwind he knows where to get it from and he kept some good stuff for this occasion, I think I will pass this one, my tanks are empty and I do not drink on a empty stomach."

"Oh that's right now you can have some, what flavor Darwin said while speeding to the door. Am a sweet tooth remember, Dawn snickered, get me the best you have or I will faint here, start to see things like, error low energy level, refuel and the red signals will disappear."

Darn Soundwave, that is a sparkling program I am watching here." Soundwave laughed, "just to make sure you would learn things the easy way, once you get the hang of it, the program will evolve itself to youngling and mature status. Only to help you my dear."

"Found something interesting here as well, downloaded the morning we arrived here."

"What program," Tailwind asked, I did not do such a thing."

"Nope, am sure you did not, she smirked while reading the file. It is about the evolution of the cave woman and the following lessons say "how to tie a mech to a berth in 5 steps."

"What? Tailwind said, never heard of such a program and started to laugh." "Neither did I but it has Ratchets signature so I think it is safe." Dawn got herself into sitting position.

Ratchet laughed, I did that on advice from a nice Mech in Nevada he also helped writing the program, so you would know how to do that."

"Ya think I need that, Dawn asked, while looking into the program. Never mind, she said a few seconds later, I got it."

There was a note from Alpha in it, telling her how to court her chosen one and how to deal with him when he took the lead in the matter, she smiled and silently thanked Alpha for this help.

Darwin came back with some energon for Dawn and the high grade for himself and the others in the room.

Dawn took the cube from Darwin and looked at it, she sighed no more peanut butter sandwiches, nor tea or coffee no soda or popcorn. But who knows and maybe the energon tasted not so bad. No human had ever tasted it she would be the first, she slowly took the lid of and smelled the energon, hm at least it did smell the same and took a sip from it, not bad she looked at Darwin who encouraged her to take another sip from it. She laughed a bit, bottoms up and downed it creating a burp afterwards. Darwin held his high grade up, "I toast to you my dear Dawn and hope you will live long and happy, learn everything you wanted to learn, be a good caretaker or as humans call it, mother one day and hopefully not a single mum, he smirked and glanced at Dino. And may help us to get back to our feet again."

The mechs lifted their cube, toasted to Dawn and downed their high grade.

She looked around and managed to create a smile. Thank you guys she said.

I hope I can live up to what you just toasted to." "Don't worry Dawn just take one step at the time. Get used to the frame get to know the cute one up close, Darwin said, tapping Dino on his frame and the rest will come later."

"Yeah right, Dawn smirked I will take one step at the time and would like to start today with that, if somebody wants to give me a hand getting up. I mean am looking for a gallant knight." " Dino looked up, "oh Scusa!, he said, I think you mean me right?" "No actually I was hoping Ratchet was the one," Dino looked down. "Of course I meant you dummy," she smirked. Dino walked over to her and took her servos into his. Dawn put her pedals over the edge of the berth and put them slowly on the ground. Dino stepped back lifting her to her pedals. Dawn was standing up and looked into his optics.

He looked into hers, they were emerald green with a little golden glint in it. "Hello handsome, Dawn said, my designation is Enigma what is yours." " I am Mirage he smirked but you may call me Dino." "Nice to meet you Dino and before you escort me out of here I would like to to go over to Soundwave."

Dawn took one step and then another, this is easy she thought and slowly walked over to Soundwave. She took the Matrix out of her spark chamber and put it on his The Matrix started to light up and sent his energy straight into his spark chamber healing his spark right away. She bent over and whispered in his audio, "Thank you for this gift, I am going out tonight, I might be back at some point tomorrow it might depend on how things are going she chuckled." "Be careful my dear, he smirked he has been out of duty for a while and might be a bit hungry." "He'd better be she said, I intended to enjoy my maturity and if he is hungry it will be darn good."

Then Dawn and Dino walked slowly out of the door, she heard Soundwave sigh. " They do mature fast don't they" "Please don't do anything I would not do." Soundwave said looking at them" "Of course not Soundwave, I will not, I will only stick to sweetened energon and you may drink yourself into that stupor together with Ratchet and we will see you sometime tomorrow. And thank you for having that much trust in me."

"Oh I do trust you Dawn, he said, it is the other one I have some doubts about." Dino growled, "I will bring her back in one piece Soundwave." Good, Soundwave growled back, for if you do not, you will be the one looking for your parts and pieces all over this base, got that." "Dino turned his helm to look at Soundwave, " I got that sir, he said and chuckled, I will be good." "You better be, I will not settle for any less than that " and laughed out loud.

Dawn smelled the evening breeze, it was different from before, her senses were better, more clear. She looked around and her optics fell onto Dino who was gazing at her up and down." See something you like, she chuckled." "Yes I do and start to doubt if I will be good enough for you, you are a prime now and I am only a noble not more not less."

"she put her finger on his mouthplate, shhh my dear, I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you, you are not backing out now are you." "You are looking beautiful and I look scratched all over, he replied. Are you sure you want me." Dino said still looking in her optics Dawn put her arms around him and put her forehead to his. "Does that answer your question, Dawn said softly. Take me outta here show me a place where I can scan a car that will match my needs and after that I am all yours, she smirked, just fly away with me please."

"You think that is a good idea, I mean you just got in this frame, are you sure your sliver can handle it already."

"Sure I'm sure Dawn said, Ratchet gave me the ok himself told me I could do that and more thanks to the Matrix I've got a full grown spark, it got healed completely." she said smiling and pulling him toward the ship.

Dino chuckled, "Well if that is the case do know, that I might break my promise to Soundwave." " What are you going to do, huh." "You are going on board with the mech you threatened to tie down onto a berth and get your way with. It might be the other way around." "Dawn pretended to be shocked, please be gentle I'm new here you know." "Then you should have been wiser and stayed in the medbay, you were way out of your head threatening me and I am gonna keep you to it." he said, helping her on board. "So much for courting," Dawn said while she sat down.

"I thought we could skip a few chapters, Dino replied, welcome to the danger zone, for you just walked in my world, and while he gave a sensual growl he started the engine, while Dawn sat next to him checking the monitor in front of her.

Lamborghini here we come she said laughing.

Outside five mechs saw them leave. Soundwave looked up while holding his cube of highgrade in his servo. Ratchet looked at him and said. "You know Soundwave you might have been afraid for the little femme , I am more worried for the mech." That matrix healed her sliver within the hour, turning it into a full grown spark, I hope Dino is ready for her, I doubt he knows what he got himself into."

Soundwave took a swig from his high grade, he looked at Ratchet, " well my friend lets make a call to the other base, we have to inform them that all went well and that Optimus might be having to share his spy bot with another prime here and I know for one who will win that contest, if love is in the room, duty is out the door."

Darwin, looked at the both of them and then to Bumblebee. I just wonder if that Matrix can heal a spark maybe it can help you too, after all this matrix has the same energy as the Allspark so who knows what it can do." Bumblebee just chuckled a bit and played a tune, Darwin recognized it as the tune played in Jaws. "Who's the shark he asked." "Dino," Bumblebee stated. Ratchet tapped him on the shoulder, "come on my dear friend lets have some more highgrade, if those two are going to have a grand night out, so do we but here in this base. That call can wait he smirked, for I know one too, if the highgrade is in the mech, duty is not on his mind." And walked back in.

Tailwind shrugged his shoulder plates, "lets party," he said and turned some music on.

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder only to see the ship starting the cloaking device. Darwin smirked, "don't worry Bee your time will come too."

After hours of flying they found the right car dealer, "you are picky my dear, Dino said, what you have in mind."

"A Lamborghini Veneno, Dawn said, a bad ass car and I wanna scan it. " Dino let some air through his vents, Looking through the internet he found the car Dawn wanted. "Jeez Dawn indeed a bad ass car and laughed, oh well you got the mass for it, but it will make me very bad too if you know what I mean. Hope I can control myself after that."

"Dawn just smiled and tapped him on the leg. "Just fly there and land somewhere safe. And if you cannot control yourself after that, I hope you will be gentle."

"Dino chuckled, I cannot promise you that my dear, you look smashing already".

Dawn scanned the area after they landed, she still walked a bit slowly looking for her balance, Dino helped her by showing how to find that balance and where to look for. Thinking that walking in this frame was somewhat similar as in her human form Dawn took one step at the time, she knew she had to practice that a bit more but all in good time.

The car dealer stood in bright light that worried her a bit. So Dino went first looking around if it was safe to come out, after signaling to her, it was all clear she came closer,her eye fell on the most beautiful car she had ever seen. Dino looked at it and gave a soft whistle, this was indeed a beautiful car.

Dawn quickly scanned it and transformed into the Lamborghini. Teach me to drive please for getting into a car is something else as becoming one she said.

Look into your directory he said there is a programming which will tell you how to start and use your thoughts to do the rest. It is easy he said laughing and transformed himself.

She did as he told her to and slowly she started her engine and thought of driving.

Dino scanned the dealer for video footage and erased their presence from it and followed her out of the area.

They drove around the city for an hour before returning to the ship. She had been driving by the rules, no speeding or driving through red lights. It pleased him she was careful enough not to get unwanted attention to them. She transformed back to her bipedal form and again Dino made a whistling sound, "please stop looking so deadbeat gorgeous," he smirked.

"Glad you like it Mr handsome, she said what are we going to next." He walked up to the ship and opened the hatch. May I do the suggestions here now, he smirked, for I do have something in mind"

"I wonder what that might be," Dawn said, smiling charmingly at Dino. "You'll find out when we get inside," Dino replied deviously.

She stepped inside with Dino closely behind her, he looked at the berth and clicked on a little button on the side, the berth expanded, "after you my little lady he smirked, for you just entered my torture chamber, told you before you entered the ship you were in danger of getting over your head with threatening me and I always keep a promise." "Dawn turned around and hopped on the berth, she chuckled, I thought you were never gonna ask and laid down. Dino closed the hatch and walked over to Dawn who looked at him in dissipation. "I hope you put your foot where your mouth is she replied, be patient with me my dear like I said before I am new at the business."

"Don't worry my sweet spark after tonight you're not and got beside her, he turned most the lights off and left one soft glimmering light on. Now where were we he snickered and turned around to face her I am all yours..."

"_Svegliati mia bella, io sono qui in attesa per voi" _Wake up, my fair one, I am here waiting for you

_"Ciao mia cara, spero non mi spaventata troppo!" _Hello my dear, I hope I didn't scare you too much!


	16. Chapter 16

Director Mearing was still pacing and looked at Optimus who just stood there listening to the message. Lennox watched them both, ever since Ratchet and Dino had left, the atmosphere in the base had dropped to a freezing temperature. Director Mearing had scolded Optimus and Lennox for not being able to keep the two bots into the base and both had deserted their posts without permission. Optimus had decided to ignore the dismay of Director Mearing. He just listened to the news that came to him and he just smiled.

He pinged SideSwipe and told him the news he got from Ratchet wondering if he should translate it for Director Mearing and Lennox.

SideSwipe advised to do so for Dawn would not be silent and come here her self just to piss off Director Mearing.

Optimus hesitated but thought SideSwipe was right. So he cleared his vents and brought the message to Director Mearing and Lennox, telling them that Ratchet assisted in the transfer but had no part in Dawns passing and had checked the system of the frame Dawn was supposed to enter.

"And Dino, Mearing asked, what is his role in this." Dino's role is that of a friend and teacher, after all Dawn needed to learn a few things and had chosen Dino to be the one to do so," Optimus stated, not telling them Dino and Dawn had left for a little get to know each other better trip. SideSwipe chuckled which got him the attention of Mearing who gave him an investigating look. But SideSwipe kept his mouth plate sealed. Instead he rolled out side the base for he could not keep his laughter inside for much longer. Optimus kept his cool and followed SideSwipe outside.

Lennox saw them leave and turned to Director Mearing, Charlotte Mearing frowned her eye brows. "Don't you have the feeling as well they keep something to themselves and did not tell the whole story."

"Director Mearing,Lennox said. I do feel we did miss something and I think it has to do with the Ferrari but I can't put my finger on it, what it is we did miss." He had not missed anything, instead SideSwipe muffled chuckle after the remark of Optimus that Dawn needed to learn a few things made him think there was something else going on.

So when Mearing left, he walked outside and saw Optimus and SideSwipe talk. He cleared his throat and asked permission to speak his mind.

Optimus nodded. "I remember Lennox, started that Dawn mentioned sparklings and the need of a creator mech, let me guess, he smirked, Dino is the creator in this."

SideSwipe sat down on his aft and looked at Lennox, "you my friend have a good memory. We were told the both of them took off just a little over an hour after Dawn has been in her knew frame, for a few lessons in courting as Ratchet told us in a nice manner," he smirked.

"And did she needed those lessons, Lennox said laughing, I know little about how you people dealt with each other, I mean I know about you do make friends but never thought of romancing and all of that."

Optimus joined SideSwipe and sat down, thinking of how to explain this to a human which had distinctly differences in gender. And now they were going to have something just like it, he still had to get used to that himself.

He patted next to him on the ground and Lennox got the hint, settling himself between SideSwipe and Optimus he knew he was going to be told something they never talked about before.

"You might think because of the Arcee triplets that we normally have differences in gender, but actually we do not have that, at least we did not have that in the past. The only difference was the frame, usually you choose the frame kind which was linked to the taste of the one entering it and the occupation you chose. You had smaller frames and bigger ones finer designs and rougher ones like the wreckers who used to be builders and did heavy labor.

But we never had the gender difference as you had, we did not needed it for the purpose of reproduce. We had the Allspark for that, when it came to choosing the partner it was more like you chose someone who was close to your being, lets say soul mate.

When it comes to Dino he had several lovers in the past who were more or less exclusive ,which meant they were committed to one another but not spark mates, But I heard from Ratchet that Dawn who is now called Enigma and Dino are already more than just exclusive, the way they dealt with one another I can say we might have a party soon," he chuckled a bit.

"You mean they are each other's soul mate," Lennox said wondering about this for Dawn used to be human and Dino was Cybertronian.

"I think so too, Enigma is bringing Dino back here but the trip seems to have some stops along the way he said laughing, for they left about four days ago, they had been briefly back at the base but since there are still some young ones there with that dangerous virus, they are kept in quarantine for it is not safe to bring them here, Optimus said and Dawn will return to her base to get the data pads in which she has the knowledge she gathered over the years and will download that into her directory so she can help the young ones."

"So Dino is coming back here before Director Mearing ends up in a fit SideSwipe explained, she is getting more nervous every day."

Optimus was told by Ratchet, that Dino and Enigma only had eyes for each other, to us and I am sure to you as well, it means that the two of them have more than a understanding."

I see, Lennox said, so in other words they are going to be married, "you might say that Optimus said, chuckling a bit, a soul is like a spark energy and it does not matter where that energy comes from. Dino had his thoughts about it before Dawn became Enigma but after she entered the frame it was a done deal, he is tamed I reckon, the mech known for not being too friendly to humans is now an exclusive to a former human girl, I Am sure they are each other's match."

"We could use a party Lennox said, that is, if we are invited to this event."

We will hear of this when they land here, I know Dawn wants to be here when the ship lands for she wants to be sure your brother is alright Optimus said to SideSwipe and that will be next week."

"So they will stay in the other base for the time being and then Dawn will return to help out with the young ones who are infected with the virus."

I am curious how she looks now Lennox said, she was quite a lady in her wheelchair strong willed, headstrong and knew what she wanted." yep and Dino fell for that for a change, he usually had lovers who looked up to him and admired him. SideSwipe chuckled. Always has been an aft but apparently he has changed more than anyone thought."

"Optimus looked up to the sky, who said she does not admire him maybe she does, and maybe he does admire her for the skills, I know Dino has not been the most kind mech, but war has changed us all.

Dino was raised to be a Prime, you know, he said, to know one in particular, but the council chose me. This was a huge disappointment to his creators, who were descendants of Vermilion.

And not being chosen meant failure to his creators even being Lord Mirage, president of the moons was not good enough for them, it might be the reason for his attitude for so long."

"Yes and being mate to Enigma means he will be prime after all, SideSwipe said. Do you think he chose her for that reason now."

SideSwipe, Optimus said, you know as well as I, that you cannot lie behind your firewall, If that would be the case, I am sure Dawn would have backed away from him. And who knows maybe this was his destiny after all."

"So there will be more primes here,Lennox said, I always thought there was only one."

" In the beginning there were seven primes, and you heard what Dawn said not to long ago.

"Seven primes ones were, seven primes will be again."

"It might have something to do with the new planet, am curious about that as well."

"Hold on, Lennox said, new planet I must have missed something here."

Optimus sighed, I know we have not told you yet, I think it is time we do."

Dino sat next to Dawn, relaxed watching the monitor, it was Dawn who flew _chimera_. this time.

Ratchets voice came through the intercom. "I have informed Optimus about your arrival, do you both know when that might be, he said smirking, or does it take a little longer this time. I do remember the last time it did not take this long."

Dino chuckled, " I know Ratchet but Enigma likes to see the planet a bit and do not worry we use the cloaking device and stay under the radar."

"Who is flying now, Ratchet asked. Enigma is I am tied down to my seat here." Dino replied seriously.

"Sure you are Ratchet said, only wrong place, it should have been the berth not your seat. And Mearing is getting nervous now. Only SideSwipe and Optimus are in the base for Jolt took refuge in the other one." .

"Don't worry Ratchet we will arrive some time tonight in my base we already contacted them to prepare for docking.

I will take my data pads with the virus information and download them and when Magnus his ship has landed I will take a look at Sunstreaker, if he is alright I will be back in no time, those young ones need help soon so I will not stay out too long."

Why did Jolt run to my base Dawn asked. Director Mearing's mood is like the North pole, Optimus and SideSwipe basically ignore her but Jolt had enough of her questions and went to your base." Ratchet replied.

She is a squishy, Dawn said and made a splatting noise. Don't you even think about it Dawn Ratchet said, we do not harm humans." Hm yeah you might not, she chuckled but I am not an autobot nor do I have its coding."

"Dawn, Ratchet said, it might cross your mind as we all have, but be neutral alright."

"Sure, Dawn said, only kidding here, and Dino is not tied to his seat either. " Of course he is not Ratchet said, know the mech longer than you and you do not have fighting skills yet to bring him down."

"Good of you to remind me, I will ask SideSwipe to train me a bit for am sure Dino will not, he would not teach me how to get him down."

"Does he need to, Ratchet smirked, I tried to call the both of you last night and did not get a response."

"We were in a debate Dino said, nothing else and sorry for not hearing you."

"What debate, Ratchet asked, what is there to debate about."

Dawn looked at Dino who nodded, "Well we debated his soon to be last night as a single mech and who was gonna give me away."

"Serious Ratchet replied, I mean so soon you just got into this frame Dawn, no offense though, if you are sure I mean then, he stopped and they heard him tell the news to the others in the base.

"Don't worry Ratch, everyone is invited so we will not bond when you are still there. We will wait for the right moment, and I think it is a good Idea, do you know how much he puts up a fight every time, I am running out of rope here. And when bonded we do not need the ropes anymore."

Tried getting him drunk," Ratchet responded flatly.

Yep and he fell in recharge after that, Dawn said and laughed. Just kidding alright, we just decided that since we know we are each other's spark mate already it was stupid to wait for vorns to do the bonding. We want Optimus to do the ceremony and will start the preparations when we get to our base in we will not rush too much."

"Ratchet laughed, not rush too much said the femme, who has been in her frame for just a few days."

Dino laughed, "Sorry Ratch I am to blame here, I asked her and she just said yes after plowing through my programs and memory's so she knows where she getting herself into."

" I hope so,"Ratchet replied snickering a bit. Dawn laughed, I was more worried he did not want me for I was human until recently. I get used to that very quick, Dino said and you were human, now you are one of us."

"I hear there are still differences Ratchet said, work on that and you will have a great bonding ceremony."

Dino chuckled, "sure we have all day so we will work on that before we reach the Nevada base. Talk to you later Dino out."

"Have another session in mind Dawn said, I saw a nice spot to park this thing, after that I am all yours. " "Good idea Dino replied, we are only fifteen minutes from our base so park in the middle of the desert and keep the cloaking on.

It will be dark in a few hours so lets talk a bit more about differences," he said, and got up.

"What are you doing I am about to land, wanna have an accident." "Nope some energon that is all, we have just two cubes left, so it is good to be near the base, I can hear my tanks rattle and rumble. So do land smoothly will you."

"That rattling sound did not come from your tanks Dino I suggest you see Jolt about that. Maybe a loose screw or bolt Dawn snickered, have I been too rough on you?"

Dino held on to the berth while Dawn landed the ship. _Chimera _made a little hushing sound before touch down and rested quietly.

"You would be a great flier for medical emergencies," Dino said, walking back with a cube filled with energon.

"I had my cube open and spilled nothing so you are quite good". "At least I am a good at that already, Dawn said, taking the cube from him but I still have some problems getting used to this, I miss some of the human food I liked a lot." "It will get better in time Dawn, Dino said just give it time, you are only in this frame for what, four days now. and you had a human life for at least 25 human years so give it time."

"I know you are probably right about this, Dawn said and took a swig from the energon. This one is actually not bad, your preference right." "Yes it, is a bit acid laced, I sometimes take it to clean out the tanks, normally I take the purified one, but every now and then when it is available I like this better. And we did not have this for a long time, but thanks to that energon converter of yours I had the change to take it again."

I am glad we could be of any help, Dawn said, we came to it because of the solar panels, we only had to add the energon converters and got pure energon out of it.. On Terra Nova, Terra is creating big solar panels so we will have enough energon for all of the people who might find us and want to live on our planet as well. I know there are still many neutrals out there.

Dino ended his energon quickly and shut his optics for a moment, "a penny for your thought," Dawn said, while looking at him. "Are you really alright with it, Dino said, I mean do you think Ratchet is right, that we are jumping in this too quickly." "Well I thought you might be a bit scared for other creators and wanted to make sure you tied the knot before others would get my interest," Dawn said giggling a bit.

"Do I look that insecure," Dino said looking the other way. Dawn took his faceplate in her hand and made him turn and face her. " No your are not insecure, I know you would not ask me for that reason, after our first night I knew you were the one, and hope you felt it too, at least that is why I think you asked me and I still feel right about it unless you have doubts then we wait."

"No I have no doubts at all, when I saw you in your frame for the first time I knew, it surprised me for I had never felt like that before, I had planned to court you in our way slowly but steady, but once we were alone I had to have you completely and did not wanted to wait and yes maybe I was worried others might wanted to try to get your attention. For some reason you have the unique ability to make me very insecure about myself and make me feel like a youngling. I have been in love before but not like this, I feel very protective, competitive and jealous and a little bit possessive too. Wanna have you all to myself does that sound odd to you or not," he said looking into her optics.

"No on the contrary, I saw or felt it the first night, when you showed me how to interface and encouraged me to go deeper into your mind. It was one of the reasons that made me believe I was right about you, for I know you are not the kinda mech that can be told to do something you don't wanna do. I mean in a personal matter."

"So I have no doubts about it, just a little nervous that is all. maybe your people will think we are moving on to fast, maybe they will not agree to this or approve and will try to talk us out of it and make us wait."

"It is not that we will bond within this month Dino said, we only made the decision we will bond and will discuss the matter with Optimus this kinda thing does take some preparation both Optimus and Elita will have a talk with us, together and separate, they will use that in the speech. Once upon a time, the bonding ceremony was done by a Allspark priest, you also had the talk with them, for they had to make a speech specially for the both of you but now it has to be Optimus, he has done it before but usually it was a priest. You made your vows in front of the Allspark so you could feel its energy as if it would be the one who gave you the blessing.

But now without the Allspark I have no idea how it will go."

"Don't worry about that Dawn said, I am sure we will find something or a way to get the blessing from the Allspark energy. After all there are more matrixes and mine does have the same energy as the Allspark."

"What do you have in mind,"Dino asked curiously. "Using all matrixes together. They will be very powerful than, I do not know how but they can be together in a certain way and create an energy field which will resemble a power source closely to what the Allspark has been. Dawn looked through the window and downed her energon.

"Don't worry my dear, Dino said all will go well, we will talk to Optimus and we will take the time for it, no need to rush, right."

"Right Dawn said and stood up. Let's discuss creator coding a bit more, for the last signals were denied yet again. I keep on re setting mine and they are not a match." "Now that is a discussion I do like, Dino smirked, I will sent it again, for 5 minutes."

Dawn walked up to the berth, well my dear creator, I also need some lessons in courting I seem to have missed a lesson or two."

"Which one,"Dino asked pressing the button to expand the berth. "I think it was the lesson about how to relax, for right now I am a bit edgy." "I see, Dino said and got some wax out of his subspace, I will do it first and after that it will be your turn."

Dawn lied down on her belly and let her helm rest on her arms, she enjoyed everything of the waxing, it made her relax a lot and be able to let some things rest in the back of her processor. at the same time Dino was able to let her experience all the spots he touched, he was a good teacher, within 15 minutes Dawn had lost her knots as she called them. He gently rubbed the wax on her frame and made it shine brightly. He pointed her at some of the more gentle parts and how he dealt with them, she just listened with her optics shut, slowly he ended the session and Dawn got up taking the wax from him and let him lie down. The waxing was helping her to relax even more and she just did the massage from out of her own feelings just like he had told her. Only on the more gentle spots she did them the way Dino had told her to, she didn't rush and really took her time after an hour she put the wax and the cloth away and lied down next to Dino, who slowly opened his panel and offered her his end of the cable, both had their optics still shut down, Dawn entered the cable to her panel and waited for the connection to be activated. The connection was set quickly and she felt Dino enter her mind and touch her like only he could, he knew how to ease her up because he understood she was getting worried, the coding was not accepted, worried that another creator might come and confuse her with his coding. He slowly activated his coding signal and sent it directly towards Dawn. They both watched her coding testing his and attempted to create a sequence but again Dawn had to reset hers. Dino sighed a bit, and whispered in her audio, "lets have some fun instead of getting frustrated at this stupid coding," Dawn smirked a little, "what have you got in mind?"

He slowly crept over to her and put his hand under her plating, playing a bit with some of the wires, he knew it drove her crazy when he did that. She moaned softly and grabbed his wires at the same time. "Move on my dear she said, all the way this time, and no excuses please, I am not made of plastic." Dino chuckled, "alright but no complaining afterwards he said and laughed, you ask for the whole treatment you got it, All though I would like to be careful with my nanites I also know that the more I share them with you the better it will become." He slowly moved on top of her and looked deep in her optics. "Are you sure about it, "I am sure," Dawn said. "Alright then," he said opening his creator panel, it was a complete new experience for them both. Dawn had opened hers. His cable entered and looked for the main chamber it passed several sensitive sensors which affected the main chamber and let the cable enter the hub. It resulted in a fast check for the right combination and sequence and when rejected, the resetting of Dawns coding was done right away and the checking of the coding started again as in an endless loop. But the both of them did not care they just became one, lost themselves in the movement and the connection they had with one another and in the back of them the coding was being matched again and again..

Their connection was even deeper and more intense this time and the both of them overloaded and drifted into a cloud of happiness and joy, Dawn rebooted first while Dino was still out.

Looking at her internal clock she noticed the both of them were at least down and out for 5 minutes, she sighed and tapped Dino on his helm, "Wakey, wakey sleepy head," she murmured, she noticed Dino started to reboot and not for long he on lined his optics, he smiled faintly still not completely at it, "Wow he said, what hit us." "The creator interfacing hit us, Dawn smirked."

She checked her system and started to scream. Dino off lined his audio's for a second, but then put his hands over it. "Please stop screaming,what is wrong."

"Nothing, we just did it, we really did it," "What did we do, Dino replied. Dawn just put her helm to his. "Dino we are creator bonded and said aloud YES". Dino checked his coding right away and it came back with a positive signal, he looked a bit stunned first, "Does this mean we are married now," he said looking baffled.

"Hm yep we are, Dawn smirked the creator bonding can be as strong as the spark bond, only this one can be broken or undone, I do hope though you do not.


	17. Chapter 17

Optimus stood at like a statue, gazing at the sky, while SideSwipe kept rolling around, inside, outside and back again.  
Cyclone sighed, "can't you just sit down on your aft, for just a minute," he said while he kept his optics locked at the screen in front of him.  
SideSwipe took the chair next to Cyclone and tried to get his nerves to calm down. "I am sorry Cyclone but I haven't seen SunStreaker for so long, I am worried he will not look the same, after all he did take that shot to his chest."

"I do understand you more than you know, I too have two brothers in that medbay who are still out and looked like a truck rolled over them. And I wonder if they have changed after thousands of years being off lined and rusting away."

"You think Enigma can handle it, getting Jazz, Que and Sunny back today, and Eli and Farrel on line."  
"Well if she promised, I am sure she will keep it, Ah look and he pointed at the screen, there they are, right on time. You'd better call everyone and let them know that within an hour the ship will land."

SideSwipe got up, even more nervous now, he rolled over to Optimus. "Sir the ship is on screen, they will land within the hour according to Cyclone."

"Optimus looked down at SideSwipe, "Good then we do have some time for some energon and relax a little." "Are you serious, SideSwipe replied, you have been standing here for hours and now you are going to relax."

"You wanna stay here and pace around like you have been doing, Optimus chuckled."  
"Then why did you stare at the sky." "For the same reason you have been pacing around."

Optimus walked back inside, "any news from Major Lennox, he asked Cyclone, "Hm yes sir, he said he would be here in fifteen minutes and Director Mearing will be here as well."

"I hope Enigma can handle that, she hasn't seen Director Mearing for weeks now after her return from Canada and has avoided contact and the first and last time she did meet her she was still in her human form." "Don't worry about Enigma, she promised not to squish Director Mearing unless she asked for it." "Optimus made a sound Cyclone had not heard from the leader of the autobots before, he started to laugh.

"Please do not make that sound in front of Enigma it will only encourage her, these two will never be friends, both strong willed and very headstrong. But the difference now is that Enigma is a bit bigger than before and Director Mearing will lose the battle for sure."

Dino came walking in the main hall, looking content ever since he and Enigma had returned from the Canada base. "Where is your better half Dino, Cyclone asked?"

"Getting ready, Dino replied, when you told her Director Mearing would come she started to sharpen her nails."

"Okay, Cyclone replied, I do hope she will not let that woman get to her like the last time, and I also hope Director Mearing will stand down for this is our base and not Nest."

"Don't worry too much Optimus said, Director Mearing is here as a representative of the Government and knows she has no authority here.

SideSwipe rolled over to the elevator to Call Alpha, Beta and the young ones. But when the elevator arrived, Alpha came walking out, his frame looked shiny and spotless, SideSwipe could tell, the old drone was a bit edgy as well, "welcome to the club Side murmured."

"What club Alpha asked him. "The nervous wreck club,"Side replied. Alpha grabbed Side by the arm and lead him out of the hall.

"I have a medicine for that, he said and made Side Walk in to the medbay. He made him sit down on a med berth and got some wax out of his subspace while his other hand reached for a cloth.

"Don't say a word my friend, he said and applied the wax on Sides leg and started to rub it in, Side looked around and his optics ended on the frames of the still mechs, it felt like he had a big lump in his throat, Alpha did not say a word but walked over to the door and closed it.

Walking back he put his hands on Sides Shoulder plates, "Tonight you will be reunited with your brother but you must know that even though he has not changed on the outside, he might have changed on the inside." "That is what I am afraid of, will it be Sunny's spark that will return, that is what keeps me busy ever since I heard he died."

"It will be his spark, Alpha said while he kept rubbing the wax into the metal of Side's legs, moving slowly towards his torso. Side could only lie down after that, for Alpha pressed him gently into a lying position.

"Your brothers change is more the kind of an awareness, he has died and spent time on the other side, he learned things over there and has seen the relevance of life and death, he will respect life more and the darkness that kept his spark in a lock has lifted, that is the change I am referring too."

"His change will show itself and he will have to deal with that as well, memories of what he has done once upon a time and how he looks at those things now, I am sure he will need some adjustment. It was prowl who should have died, and united with Jazz, instead Sunny saved Prowl and joined Jazz who was waiting for his friend who did not come.

There for Dawn had to bargain with Prima in getting both sparks back. Personally I never thought Prima would give in, it would either be Jazz or Sunstreaker but not both. And above all she also is getting Que back, I don't know what she promised but I am sure we will hear of it. Roll over, he ordered SideSwipe, so I can wax your back. "

"So what are you saying, Alpha." "What I am saying is that the both of you owe Enigma big time, be grateful for her efforts and be nice but most of all help your brother coping with his return."

Side just listened to Alpha and let the words sink in, his nerves started to calm down, he felt a second pair of hands rubbing his back, and a voice whispering in his audio.

"Everything will be alright Side, no need to worry or being nervous, I want you to look at your best when Sunny arrives here, his spark is already waiting to return, they have patched him up to their ability and the parts they have on board, his spark chamber needs a little welding but the most damage was on the front panels."

"Have you been talking to him? Side asked. "I have been talking to First Aid and he asked me to tell you that he almost looked as good as new, his paint is damaged of course for the shot did hit him up front, so we will take care of that here as well. Alpha has already got a new panel ready for one side was really shot to shreds. I don't want you to be shocked when you seen him alright. Just think of him how he looked and know he will look like that again."

"Thank you for being honest," Side said, letting air float through his vents.

"Now just get up and come with us to the rec room, drink some energon and try to relax a bit, you are not the only one to come here in the medbay later on and see a loved one on a berth, Prowl will feel just like you and what about Chromia, I could not get Ironhide back, for his frame was totally rusted away , bringing him back would mean we would have a sparkling here, with the memory of Ironhide imbedded in his spark. I know I should be grateful for the three sparks I was promised but still feel like I failed."

"Side sat up ready to leave the medbay, "Usually I have a lot of words to spill, he smirked but now I don't know what to say."

"Good, Alpha said, then my little session worked, stop worrying so much we still have about twenty minutes before the ship lands here, so do as we ask come with us to the rec room and count to one thousand if you must."

Side jumped on the floor and followed Enigma out of the medbay Alpha closed the line and the three of them walked up to the rec room.

Optimus, Dino, Cyclone, Beta, the young ones and Lennox and Director Mearing were already in the rec room chatting away.

Mearing looked up as Enigma entered the room, everyone fell silent, Dino got up and got her a chair next to him and gave her some Energon, she patted his arm while looking at Mearing.

Director Mearing looked back, "I see you are comfortable in your frame Miss Fabrizi she said and chuckled a bit. And no I did not tell anyone else, had to silence the medic Rainer though.  
She wants to see you and check you out."

"I am fine and already have a medic he is called Ratchet or Jolt, Enigma said, what is it she wants to check out on me."

"She wants to know how you cope in your frame, wants to know everything from the start, feels a bit left out."

"Alright Enigma said, I will be here for another two days before I head back to Soundwaves base in Canada, so sent her over and I will be available for her."

"Canada, hm do you just have one base or is there another one."

"The base in Canada used to be the place where Shockwave tortured mechs and humans alike. Not my favorite place, for that is the reason I am in this frame, it used to be my prison. But I must say honestly we have picked up signals from another base.

Which is not ours by the way, there is something strange about that one, not too far from Soundwaves base as well."

"I ask this,Mearing said, because just like you we picked up signals from another base, Soundwave has contacted us after the last time they were there and told us not to go there at least not the human soldiers, he said he and Tailwind had checked it out and as soon as they came close the signal disappeared and the base appeared to be empty."

Cyclone looked at Enigma, "sorry boss but you were a bit occupied lately we were going to inform you as soon as you returned to Soundwaves base.

"It is alright Cyclone, have deserted all of you this week, I will see into it after the ship has landed and we are acquainted with the new arrivals."

So this item will be the first on the agenda, for there is more to this base then we all seem to know about, so lets say we meet in the conference room tomorrow morning around ten and open up what we know and discuss our move, I do think it is not military though, or that there is a con activity there."

"Who is invited?" Director Mearing asked, looking at Optimus and Lennox.  
"Magnus and his team, Nest and us here, Enigma replied, for I think this might be important to everyone, that base is too strange not to include you all."

"Know something my dear," Dino replied. "Well I have some intell but will share it tomorrow morning and unless you poke in my processor you will have to wait like everyone else. Lover or not, Enigma smirked.

"So that is what has been going on, Mearing chuckled, you work fast, I thought he had to teach you something." " But he did, Enigma smirked and a good teacher he is as well, he has little secrets left to discover and we are going to bond as well. But all in good time, I still have some younglings to free from a virus and a con program."

" This bonding is this something like a marriage?" Mearing asked.  
"Yes it is, only you can never divorce, right now Dino and I already have the creator bond, which is more like a marriage because it can be undone, because of this bond we can actually create sparklings, baby bots as you would call them, once I am carrying them I will leave earth and go to Terra Nova, the planet Optimus has told you about and the reason I had to deal with NASA."

"This planet, is this accessible to humans?" Mearing asked. "Yes it is, I have not seen all of it as of yet but Terra the architect will come to earth in a few months and will have footage of this planet, NASA will come to this base next month and will start preparations to join us there. they also help us with material we need that was my deal with them, they give us things we need to build our new homes with. and in return you people can come to our world and explore it as they please and we will keep them safe, for we ourselves have not explored it yet. It works two ways and we show to you we are peaceful and partners in this. We hope one day with our technology your people may come as tourists like ours will come to yours a bit like an interstellar federation.

We are allies and no enemies. Also the reason I need those younglings here and in the other base, they will be thought to help the people of NASA and protect them. And in return they will learn from the NASA people. We have lost a lot of knowledge and have to start all over.

"One small step for man, a giant leap for mankind."Cyclone said, for this is huge for your people, you have been on the moon but not in deep space itself. left alone you have not been on another earth like planet at all as of yet."

"There is one thing I still must tell, Enigma said looking at Mearing. We do have the pillars, Terra took them to Terra Nova and restored the main pillar, we do need Cybertronian Iron, for our buildings and other things like frames without it we are not going to get any further. He got a small mining planet in orbit of Terra Nova safely and I heard a ship with neutrals came and are already mining this planet."

"I thought Sentinel was the only one who could activate them," Mearing replied.  
"Ha he wished, he might have invented it but without Terra those pillars might not have been there at all, both of them worked on it, so Terra knows how they are to be used. I too was a bit nervous at first knowing he took them, after all he was friends with Sentinel and Megatron  
before the war and sympathized with the con at first. But Terra is an architect he wants to build things and not destroy, hearing what happened to Cybertron cleared his mind totally but the wreckers are with him and keep an eye out."

"Do you trust him, Mearing asked curiously.

"I don't know for sure, it is all I can give you, after what Sentinel has done I am not sure of anything, friends have become foe and foe has become friends. We must keep an open mind and give people a fair change, it does not mean however we must close our eyes and go to sleep again. I really hope he has changed his ways and help us build our new world, but if something goes wrong I will take him out I do not like betrayers, liars and con punks in general, so please do trust me to be honest with you people, for once upon a time I was human, earth was my world too, who got in danger of destruction. The fact that I am no longer human does not change who I am on the inside."

It is the reason the old primes chose me, am of both worlds and know how people work and think. Am a Prime now I know but also something else.  
I have the title of guardian of the innocent, which means that I am not so much a Prime but a creator, caretaker and Judge, I must learn about the Cybertronian laws and will have that as occupation.  
Both tasks require me to be Neutral and I cannot chose sides. This is what I am, nothing more nothing less."

"Well it is a mouth full, Optimus chuckled and Dino what is his title, does he have one?"

"When we are bonded he will be the guardian of life and prosperity, which means he will be the one who will have to deal with tourism and the people of Terra Nova and that means everyone and every life form who is living on that planet. You Optimus are our leader and the Prime of Terra Nova and once you will take that role upon you again, you will also need another Lord protector, Terra and I discussed it before he left and told me not all of the council members agreed on Megatron and wanted someone else.

He asked me who I thought would be a good choice, and I said Ultra Magnus. He then told me that some of the council members would have chosen him as well, but Sentinel thought Megatron was one who could be manipulated a bit more in doing what the council wanted then Magnus so they chose Megatron, with the war as a result. I will not let that happen again.

Magnus is a damn good choice, loyal and a good soldier. I also know he does not like politics to much so he is the best choice for the job, for he will put their idea's on a scale and think it over and in case the cons regroup a good Lord Protector is needed."

"I hope he will take that job, Optimus replied, he is indeed a good soldier, a mech of the book and his social skills well they need to be worked on but he is honest and a damn good mech for the job, I agree with this completely."

"I must ask you to allow me to take someone with me if I go to Terra, Enigma said looking at Optimus. Not for ever but at least for a year to help out a bit with the preparations and training of the young ones."

Let me guess Optimus smirked the twins am I right."

"Yes I would like to borrow them for a while, Sunny needs to heal and cope with a few things and we do have the energy of the Allspark there as well, it is not as strong as the cube, but my house is build around it, for the sake of the hatchlings that will be growing in the cave which has the energy. It is however dangerous, those whom might have lost a mate or a loved one could enter the place and staying in it too long in there a contact with the well could be established, if they would hear someone they have lost, the longing will become too strong and the mech or femme will die. Side and Sunny will not do that nor will my drone friends, for the twins are connected with one another. But I do need people there to protect mechs femme and humans alike and guard the entrance."

Only those with a matrix can enter the room alone, for the matrix will protect you from the contact and the voices."

"And humans, Mearing asked how dangerous is it to humans."

"It seems the energy is not as strong as the energy which came out of the cube once but it is free and in the open, once the door is unsealed, if any organic comes to close it might react like you are hit by lightning and that is dangerous . You and I both know that some humans are deaf for warnings in general and therefore I need someone there. My home is almost finished but the door however needs to be protected a specially when there will be little ones in there."

"I will explain it a bit more, Me and Dino can extract the sparks from our matrix, we also create nanites that grow Cybertronian iron, but we can only carry them for a few months, they will come out almost as liquid little ones, their frame will be very delicate and frail, therefore they need pods you may call them incubators if you like.

They must stay in the pods for at least 4 to 6 months that will depend on how fast their frame is being created, the well as I like to call it, gives them the energy and strengthen the frame of the little sparkling, they will be cared for by the drones you know as Alpha, Beta, Cyclone, Darwin, Eli and Farrell. Because they have the complete programming to do so and will learn us how to do take care of them. Darwin has been teaching Ratchet all he knows about the care of the hatchlings, so if there is one who might need special care Ratchet can help out."

"Well Optimus said, for the first time I have the feeling things will work out and we have hope for a future again, I have felt I have been the one to blame for the loss of our planet and the war because of my beliefs in freedom and the right to be free, now I feel confident that we will have a world that will thrive on that believe once more." I am proud to have you with us for I can see and hear you have the same thoughts as autobots though I know you are neutral and cannot chose sides and we will respect that but still it does feel we are heading somewhere. I will grant you those two trouble makers to join you if you go to Terra Nova. But who will lead this base then If I may ask."

"Soundwave and Tailwind will, those two are good programmers and relaxed as well, not too strict in the ruling but are sufficient if you need them and they are working on communications and other things, Soundwave is a good pilot too, so keep him as a friend and give him a chance.

Tailwind is easy, he is prime but needs some training in that, I must help him through the last exam Soundwave put on him for the stunts he pulled on Soundwave but I do want him to graduate before I do, he deserves it, he has been loyal towards his mentor for so long, I will drag him through it. We will need programmers and other skills in processing data."

"You have a lot of plans," Director Mearing said, while her eyes went toward the soldier came running in, "The ship is in sight Major Lennox." "Good Mearing replied lets welcome them here, how big is this ship anyway." " It is huge, the soldier replied, and really awesome too, hope I get a chance to look inside."

Dino took Enigma's hand in his and stopped her from leaving the rec room. "I know what I will be, you told me but you have not told me or asked me about me being an Autobot, must I leave them, you must be neutral but what about me?"

"That is because it must be your choice, it is better to be neutral as prime but they did not tell me that you must leave the autobots, you follow Optimus for he is your leader and even as a prime he will be that, so I will not ask you to leave them. One day the war will be over even now I think it is, at least the big one. But there are still cons out there, they might find our planet and our people, most of them will be neutrals who want a normal life and a place to live.

Right now I am their Prime I am sure they will resist Optimus, they see him as one of the warmongers you know. we will have to make them accept Optimus again, so let us focus on that first and our children to come"

"I was afraid of that, Dino sighed, so what are we going to do about that?" "We are going to prepare them for Optimus to lead them as he did on Cybertron before Megatron screwed the whole planet up.

Your people have been in many wars, sometimes defending your home sometimes to conquer other planets and suppress them. Mostly because there were minds among you who thought your people were better and supreme to others.

Respect is earned and not demanded, nor is it taken for granted, let us learn that and give that knowledge to our children so they will not make the same mistake." Dino put his forehead to Enigma's,"let's go and welcome the new arrivals."

"Good idea, lead the way Prime mirage aka Dino, Enigma laughed, sounds shitty but I do not want you to change your designation."

"I won't, Dino replied, vermilion Prime sounded shitty as well and he didn't changed it."

When they walked outside they were just in time to see the ship getting ready to land..  
"What took you two so long, Alpha asked, stealing kisses again."

"Nope we just discussed neutrality and names that is all." Dino replied flatly.

"We are creator bonded so we don't have to steal kisses anyway we just give them when we want to."

Dino pressed Enigma closer to him, "you tell him love, lets smooch a bit more in front of everyone."

"Get a room you two, Side said but wake my brother first you promised me that."

"Pity, Dino replied, I just started to warm up again." "Well keep your nanites in the stove for later, Enigma said, for I have three sparks to bring back and help Alpha with the two last drones.

But if you help out a bit we will be in said room very soon," she let her hand run down his back and his lower torso.

"Well if I must keep my nanites in the stove stop doing what you are doing or I will start to consume our bond here and now."

"Can I watch, Side replied, I could tape it for future generations," he smirked and rolled away to avoid a smack on the head from Alpha.

"Youngling be careful what you wish for, I watched it once and am still traumatized by it."

"Hm that bad," side murmured. Dino laughed just watch human porn on the Internet and you know."

Side's optic grew wide and his faceplate changed as if he saw something horrific. Primus,"he said, you're kidding right."

"Nope, Dino replied, but it is damn good can't wait for more." And stepped aside while grabbing Enigma's hand.

Enigma started to giggle, do know my dear friend that it might be gross to you but it is the way to create our sparklings and yours will come from that as well.

"Side looked at her in shock. "You mean I will get a sparkling, you are messing with me right."

"No side I am not, it will not be our choice but the sparklings choose their caretaker, they will have the name with them when they come through the matrix and your brother is a creator like Dino and the reason he will come back and one day my daughter will be his creator bonded."

"Both of you are important for the future, the reason I want you to come with me if I go to Terra Nova."

"You keep saying I will go to Terra Nova, Side said, is Dino not coming?" "That will be his choice, Enigma replied, he might have duty's here and will come later. Or I will come back here when I get hungry."

"Prima and Vector where apart as well and still created sparklings and on one of those occasions a curious drone got traumatized for life. Enigma laughed out loud now. making everyone look in her direction.

Enigma started to walk forward to the ship dragging Dino with her.

"Side and Alpha stayed back a little overseeing the mechs waiting for the new arrivals.  
"She was kidding right about everything," he was still a bit shocked and showed it.  
"I am afraid not, Alpha said, looking at the two, we have created another Prima and Vector, Primus help us."


	18. Chapter 18

Ultra Magnus was the first one to set foot on earth, it felt strange even though Optimus had informed about the planet and its occupants. Looking around he saw Optimus standing in front of what was left of the once proud people of Cybertron, so many losses and now their planet was no more. He was told the humans were not all informed about their presence at this planet,

he had to look down to see the tiny humans Optimus had told him about and understood why they were kept secret for so long, although after Chicago there were people who could not been lied to anymore and kept talking about the huge bots who destroyed half the city, some blamed the autobots for doing this others claimed the government should never have believed the cons.

While others just kept saying they should be sent away and take their war with them. He looked beside Optimus and saw a strange but beautiful looking femme. And in the way Dino stood next to her he figured this was Enigma. Optimus walked over to him and gave him a warm welcome.

Optimus introduced him to Enigma, she looked unnerved but open when she took his servo into hers, asking him about the flight and if he would help her identify the others who came down the steps.

Magnus did not know how to feel at the moment, he felt joy for being reunited with Optimus and sad because there were so few left, he had hoped there would be more alive here on this tiny planet.

Enigma seemed to feel his mood, and grabbed his servo again and patted it. Don't worry big guy I know how you must feel right now, so many have died and so little are left from a once great nation. But I know there are others out there still looking for us and maybe will find the way home and to us.

At first Magnus wanted to withdraw his hand, but the comfort she was sending was genuine and honest. And when she did let go of his hand the feeling was left behind.

Not long after Ultra Magnus had stepped out of the ship the rest came following him. Elita was greeted by her spark mate, their union was warm as Enigma saw, this was the first time she saw two spark mates together.

The last two to come out was Sunstreaker, he was on a transportable berth with First Aid pushing it forward.

Enigma left Dino and Magnus and walked over to it, grabbing Sideswipes hand and pulling it toward her spark chamber. Dino noticed she was talking to him through a com link, he saw the mech tremble and knew Enigma looked after him making sure he would not fall to pieces in front of everyone.

Alpha rushed up to them as well, guiding them back inside the base, while calling for Beta and Jolt to assist them.

Sunstreaker's frame was carefully placed on a berth, and Alpha got the piece to weld in place of the damaged part. Jolt removed the severely damaged part and gave it to Sideswipe without looking whom he gave it too. SideSwipe just stood there holding it and looked lost. Enigma gently took his arm and led him away from the berth.

"Let them do their work Side, the sooner they can finish, the sooner I can bring him back, I promise you all will be well. don't fall to pieces now, he is gonna need you standing up and frankly we don't have any berth left to put you on, so if you do short circuit now, we have to let you lie on the floor."

She noticed Prowl standing in the doorway, his optics fixed on another berth. Optimus and Magnus both had their hand on his shoulder plates. So Enigma rushed over to him leaving SideSwipe standing near the bench still holding the badly damaged spark chamber panel.

"Prowler, Enigma murmured, come with me and don't you dare to fall to pieces either, Jazz will be fine, but I must follow the rules here. All of them must be ready and their frames in order for their sparks to return. Jazz his frame is ready, although the welds must still heal but cannot do that completely as long as his spark is not in his chamber."

Prowl followed Enigma speechless until he was near his friends frame, his voice came around with static and trembled, "I was told Megatron took him apart, what made him think he could stand up to him and face him in combat, fool, he said, how could you do this to me."

"I was not there when it happened, Enigma said, you should talk to Optimus and Ratchet they were there at the time."

"All I can do is bring him back but you must know he has been on the other side for quite some time and may not remember things, we have checked his processor and programming and they are undamaged."

"So he will remember me, Prowl said softly." "He will remember you, he did speak about you when I met him there and he told me to kick your aft if you dared to fall to pieces, "Enigma smirked a bit when she said it.

"How could you talk to him, he was in the well of sparks have you been dead too?"

I will tell you later on, now we must focus on their return, take a chair and stay with Jazz and believe me when I say he will be alright."

Enigma walked over to Alpha she looked at the work progressing and moved over to Optimus and Magnus. who were still standing in the doorway. "Prowl will be fine and Side too, you wanna stand here and wait."

"How long will it take," Optimus asked, while looking at the repairs being done on Sunstreaker.

"I don't know it might be another half an hour or a little more. Then we must paint his new panel, the weld will be on the inside and he must be careful a few weeks for the weld to heal completely."

Shall I lead the rest around a bit and show them their rooms," Cyclone said. "Good idea, Optimus replied, we will call you when they will be waking up."

Cyclone walked away toward the waiting mechs he saw Dino talk to a mech he remembered from the conversations he had while they were still in space. Walking up to them Dino looked at him. "How are they progressing?"

"Well Side decided not to faint on the floor, for Enigma told him there would be no berth for him and Prowl did not short circuit but sit down on a chair and Sunstreaker has a new panel who is now being welded on his frame."

The new mech started to laugh softly, "how long will it be, he asked I would like to be here when their sparks return, it is a miracle I would like to see myself."

"I don't know if there will be enough room but maybe I can set the security camera's on so you can see what is done in there." while he pointed at a screen that was hanging on the wall close to the ceiling.

Cyclone walked up to the communication and security desk and started to open the files for the security camera's. He then rerouted them toward the huge screen above their heads and within seconds they had a clear view of what happened inside the med bay, within minutes all of the new arrivals were standing in the hall looking up. Beta had lifted Major Lennox on to his shoulder, while Director Mearing had first thanked for the honor but decided that being on higher ground was a bit safer, this was not NEST and this base did not have the huge scaffolding yet, so when Elita offered her a safer place inside her servo she did accept it.

Cyclone smirked, " there goes my grand tour." "Sorry for that, Hound said, this base will be the same later, this however is a gift we may never witness again." "You are right, Cyclone replied, I highly doubt Enigma will get away with that again ever, officially she was granted one spark but she swindled Prima out of two more."

"How did she do that", Hound asked without taking his optics from the screen.

"Probably the same way she got Dino, a lot of charm, convincing speeches and telling Prima she had no choice but to give in."

"Hound looked away from the screen and gazed at his former exclusive, since when are you being swindled into a relationship Mirage, I remember you as being the one in the lead."

"Dino chuckled wait till you meet Enigma than you will understand, she can be very convincing. The first time I met her she called me Ferrari puss and got away with it. And then later on the same day she told me she was gonna tie me to a berth and get her way with me."

"And did she, Hound replied, get you tied up I mean." He noticed some mechs started to laugh, he did not speak in a soft voice so it was evident they all heard them.

"Do I have to answer that question now for everyone to hear." Hound laughed out loud now stepping back, "No you don't have to, because just did."

Dino's fans kicked on, "You and her are so much alike, both of you are talented with a program that makes others say things without meaning to do it."

"Well I remember you made the first move on me but if I hear this I think she was the one getting you where she wanted."

"Hound, Dino said, just shut it for now, I hope you did not come here to embarrass me."

Hound looked around seeing smirking faces looking at them. "Sorry he said, I forgot my manners."

"Don't worry about that, Cyclone stepped in, Dino is quite capable of embarrassing himself, you should have heard him before you stepped out of your ship."

" Thank you for siding with him, Dino said and chuckled, I do have a date with her later on I have something in the stove and am promised a hot night."

Elita smiled, "well I think she has been good to you, for you have changed for the better."

Everyone looked back at the screen. Enigma was painting the panel in the same yellow color Sunstreaker had on the rest of his frame.

She was very gently with it as if he was in recharge and not just an empty frame and seemed to talk to someone they could not see. Alpha came back with something that looked like a hair dryer. Director Mearing stretched her neck to see even better, she did not wanted to miss anything.. The events seemed to come to a closure, every one wanted to see up close not wanting to miss out anything of what was happening inside the med bay.

Alpha activated the machine and hot air blew out of it, it was noisy but it seemed the paint started to dry.

SideSwipe came closer to the berth he was getting nervous again, Enigma waved him back, telling him to be patient, the paint had to be dry for the spark to return and the both of them reunited. Enigma seem to look at someone no one else saw, she smiled and looked back at the still frame in front of her.

Cyclone left his post and walked to the recroom, Enigma had asked him to bring energon for everyone in the medbay, including some for the mechs who were still not on line.

He got himself a tray and started to fill the cubes.

When he returned Optimus stepped aside to let him pass. Cyclone offered Alpha, Enigma and Jolt the first cubes and then gave one to SideSwipe and Prowl. When he returned to the hall he noticed Dino and Hound had done the same, getting Energon for everyone there. While Beta who had left the hall to get some refreshments offered coffee or thee and some sandwiches to the humans. The original plan was to have the meals in the recroom but nobody wanted to leave the hall and miss the return of their friends.

After another fifteen minutes Alpha returned to Sunstreaker to see if the paint had dried enough, he looked pleased and motioned Enigma she could start the procedure.

She looked outside the doorway and her optics caught Dino's with her index finger she motioned him to come over. He stepped forward and walked into the medbay.

Telling him to stand on the other side of the berth facing her she took the matrix out of her spark chamber and let it hover between them, Enigma grabbed both his hands and told him to close is optics and concentrate on Sunstreaker. Enigma did the same thing and within seconds she could feel him approach. Slowly the matrix started to twist around and the light started to brighten from out of that light a spark appeared and drifted gently towards the spark chamber.

It did not hesitate and slowly sank into the chamber and settled in.

Enigma and Dino on lined their optics and took a step back, they watched the frame booting up. Enigma called SideSwipe and pushed him forward so he would face his brother when he would on line completely.

They did not have to wait long,Sunstreaker seemed eager to return to the living and booted up quite quickly.

He on lined his optics and saw his brother for the first time in a long time. SideSwipe became a bit emotional but tried to control them Sunstreaker grabbed his hand and pulled him toward him, holding him there for few minutes and then let SideSwipe lift him to a sitting position.

Enigma gave him the energon before he could even ask for one, he looked at her but she only smiled at first, she took the still hovering matrix in her hand and patted his helm with the other.

"You'll be fine Goldy but first I have to wake two others they are waiting as well.

Her next step was Jazz, Prowl had watched the events and was eager to see his partner return as well. Until he saw Sunstreaker return he had not believed it could be done but now he knew she had spoken the truth, so he moved the chair and got up, making room for Dino and Enigma to do their little trick again.

Behind them Sunstreaker was examined by Jolt before he would be able to get up and walk out of the medbay and join his brother and the rest of the mechs and femme in the hall.

Enigma and Dino still concentrated on Jazz who was reluctant to leave Que behind but after promising he would follow soon Jazz came out as well, his spark jumped straight back into the spark chamber, he would not leave the medbay like Sunstreaker for his damages had been difficult to repair.

But when his optics on lined he looked straight into the faceplate of Prowl who tried to smile but failed miserably, just how he had felt since he had heard of Jazz death. One part of him was happy and wanted to hug Jazz while another part of him wanted to smack him. He decide to do both.

Jazz just smirked a bit "Sorry Prowler he said, for giving you a scare like that. Meggsy was a bit pissed and ticked off that day." A little ticked off huh, he probably loved to see you disappear totally, mech he was more than ticked off seeing you, to him you were an irritating bug and he finally decided to do something about that.

Dino chuckled, "Do not worry Jazz, Meggsy has joined the well and am sure a lot of sparks are bugging him now."

"Jazz looked at him, so you are the only one left I can bug here than," he said teasingly. Dino's optics darkened at the thought of it. "Don't even think about it Jazz, I decided not to get pissed at you anymore but to get even and I will not be the only one this time around."

"Whoa, Jazz snickered, do not tell me you were able to make friends who are willing to help you out."

"Enigma, stepped in, "He has more than friends now Jazz man, he has a mate as well, so do not bug me while bugging him and I will give you flying lessons without you stepping in a ship. The problem will not be the flying I can tell you that."

"Jazz turned his head to look at Enigma, "A prime is never a problem until you see it's talents," he smirked. Enigma bent over and whispered in his audio, Sure thing sweetie and there are more than one now to deal with."

Jazz looked at Enigma and then turned to Dino, "Whoops he laughed, I forgot what you told me, your mate will be one as well."

"Yep, Enigma said and now we are going to revive our Que for he is the last one who died, I will bring back, I don't want Prima to change her mind and decide to keep him."

She moved away from the berth and left Prowl with Jazz so they could have a talk. And Jolt to look at him as well.

Que looked just like Jazz a lot of welds that needed to heal before he could leave the medbay. Enigma knew she had to leave for the Canadian base soon and deal with the young ones, and reunite Ratchet with his old friend, she wondered if she could take Que with her, so Ratchet could fuss over him in Canada, oh well she thought while looking at the still form, I could have a chat with jolt, for this mech was too restless to keep him in the medbay they would have to tie him down to it.

Dino looked at her and grabbed her hand, "Ready dear," he asked looking a bit worried, not knowing why she hesitated.

"Oh yes I am, sorry I was thinking if he would be able to travel, I would like to take him with me when I go to Canada, I mean, Sunny had Side and Jazz had Prowl but our friend here is not greeted by an old friend of his. So I wondered if I should take him with me to be with Ratchet, this guy is too restless to keep in the medbay, to many Idea's will go through his processor and Jolt will have a hand full with him, the only one who could keep him in a medbay would be Ratchet."

"Dino smirked, you could tie him down, you are good at that." "I have no experience for I did not needed it with you. You went down without a fight, but this one will try to convince everyone he is al right."

Jolt, joined the conversation and looked at Que. I have checked all his welts and will look him over after he has booted up. I can tell you right away if he will be able to fly with you, I rather have Ratchet fuss over him than I, I have no optics in my back and neither does Ratchet but he has a sixth sense when it is Que, he always knows if he is al right or not and has repaired him throughout his life a lot more than he had to repair the twins after combat."

"Thanks Jolt, Enigma said, lets get on with it then." The matrix hovered above Que's open spark chamber and started to twist and twirl, his light brightened up and slowly the spark came out.

But instead of going straight for the spark chamber he moved toward Enigma and danced in front of her optics before moving down again and settle in the spark chamber who closed his panels after that with a hissing sound.

Que did take his time to boot up completely this was in contrast with what was said earlier.

Jolt did not seem to be surprised about that, "he is a lot older than the other two, Enigma so things do go a bit slower but it all works fine."

Enigma and Dino took a step back so First Aid an Jolt could check the old mech. Dino handed Enigma the matrix, " What was that, why did his spark go to you instead of going in his spark chamber."

"I will explain to you later on, but first we are going to help Alpha and Beta to return Eli and Farrell, this medbay is too crowded and we are going to make some room. I am sure those who have been on the ship need a check up tomorrow and some do need repairs too, so let us move on and I will tell you when we are alone alright I promise."

Alpha was already preparing his brothers to return, Dino did not understand why they waited, the drones did not have a spark to return but Alpha and Beta waited for Enigma and Dino to help with the return of the two last drones.

He had not seen them, before because Alpha had always shielded the room in which the two were lying and waiting on their berth.

Enigma had given them a beautiful blue color close to hers, it was obvious why she liked the metallic blue color. it seemed to spark and glitter but instead of black and silver, she used gold for the accents. Dino almost gasped at the site. "Wow girl they look smashing."

"Thanks for the compliment, but this one is on Alpha he chose the coloring for the both of them. Eli and Farrell like the color blue so when Alpha told me, I experimented with all kinds of blue and Alpha chose this mix."

"Now what is it you must do,"Dino asked. "I have a program for them to boot them up, Enigma smirked and it has been checked because it did cause some problems with Darwin and Cyclone and we not want the same problem to occur with these two.

I will give you the copy of the file and you will give this to Farrell while I will give it to Eli. And lets hope they both wake up simultaneously." Enigma gave Dino a data pad from which he could download the program to give to Farrell. Drone or not, a cold connection was not nice nor a nice feeling for any mech or femme.

Cyclone had joined them and would record the booting up for Darwin, Beta joined them as well. Then Enigma plugged in to Eli and Dino accessed Farrell the same way.

Lets boot those two up Enigma said, a bit nervous. Cyclone put his hand on her back for comfort for he knew the waking of the last of the drones would mark a change in her as well, not right away but when all of them would be awake Enigma's creator program would be activated and her chambers and coding would be making contact with the drones, they were the ones to assist her at all times when carrying or taking care of the little ones. They would even know if she was carrying even if Enigma would not tell anyone besides her mate.

Cyclone wondered if Enigma had told Dino about it yet, thinking about that made him smirk a bit. Dino would be in for a surprise for all the drones would know things about him as well and he chuckled while looking at Alpha, the reason he once had peeked was that he knew when Vectors nanites were ready to join Prima's and the knowledge made the young drone curious, he wanted to know more about it and how it had worked. The next day he had refused to talk about it. But Vector had known and had a serious talk with the young drone not to scold him but to explain things and help him understand. Alpha who had not been older than a few vorns was told that he needed not to worry but that the next time he would try to peek he would off line him when he was having fun with his creator mate.

It was much later that they did found out what Vector and Alpha had talked about. Alpha had pretended that he and Vector had some important business to discuss even after that conversation he had with Vector, Alpha kept saying it was important for now he was able to help Vector and Prima in a better way. Right Cyclone thought. Alpha had to deal with a lot of teasing for quite some time after that..

Alpha saw Cyclone's smirking faceplate and knew what it was all about. He made a small gesture toward Cyclone who straightened his faceplate to the best of his ability. But long enough to see his brothers waking up and looking puzzled at Enigma and Dino, so Enigma pushed Alpha forward and stepped aside. It would be up to Alpha, Beta and Cyclone to explain to the newly waken Drones what had happened all those years ago and make them comfortable on earth and kindle with their new Prima and Creator, Enigma knew this was not going to be easy, so grabbed Dino's hand and slowly made her way to the door.

Waving at Cyclone the both of them stepped out of the room into the med bay. Cyclone watched the love birds walk away. Alpha smirked and grabbed his younger drone brother by the shoulder plates. "That creator is a lot like Vector, he definitely has something good in his stove I bet they will not party to long."

Cyclone started to laugh, wanna watch again you pervert. Alpha stood up straight. "Wait a minute you little scraplet, what did you just call me. Eli and Farrell looked from one to the other puzzled and shocked. Eli was the first to speak, "Hey guys, he said would any one of you idiots wanna explain to us what is going on, who where those two and why did AC3 ask AC1 if he wanted to watch that mech, he does know how our people interface or has he the need to learn more tricks and moves." Farrell smirked, as long as he does not watch us it'll be fine with me."

Alpha started to growl. "Shall we start with step one, and then move on to the next. "

Eli tried to get off the berth but realized he needed some help, Beta stepped forward and held out his hand.  
"AC5 he said your name has changed just like your color, we will call you Eli and AC6 is Farrell, once we get the both of you out of here we will tell you everything and will answer your questions. My designation is Beta and AC1 is now Alpha, and the fool over there, he pointed at Cyclone his name is Cyclone"

Farrell looked around, "I miss one, where is AC4 and what is his name?" " AC4 is now Darwin and he is in Canada .Alpha answered the question for Beta, now shall we get to our quarters and get reacquainted we have a lot to talk about."

Alpha helped Farrell of the berth and guided him out of the medbay. The hall was almost empty now. Except for Dino and Enigma, Alpha told her all was well but the new drone mechs were very confused and needed an update on all the events that had taken place since their off lining so be patient, you will need a talk with your mech to if I am correct. Enigma looked at Dino, she started to smile, " Yeah you might got that right, by the look of him it will be a lot more than just talk, I can feel his stove burning."

"Well you did promise him so you two should get a move on too," Alpha replied and started to walk towards their quarters, see you in the morning Dawn and put his hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli turned his head while walking along side Alpha, "It felt like that femme is an creator and so damn ready to carry sparklings. Cyclone smirked shhhhhhhh he said, let them figure that out themselves, Prima has kept her part of the deal now it is up to Enigma and I am sure Prima is going to collect."

"Alpha laughed his baritone laugh open and happy, "I happen to know that Enigma is not the only one who is so damn ready, therefore we must have that talk right away for very soon that mech will come and ask for help."

"Dino and Enigma walked over to the rec room, "Shall we go in and join the party or shall we walk on to our room and party there." Enigma said nothing but just let her hand move over his back and slowly lowered it to his torso. "Alright, Dino said, lets party, he grabbed Enigma lifted her and walked straight up to their room.

He opened the door with one hand and kicked it close with his peed, walking straight up to the berth. Enigma knew Dino would not be gentle this time, his creator program was fully activated for a moment she got scared, Dino's optics started to turn red his expression aggressive and Enigma knew is she would have been human now, he would have not have wasted any time undressing her, but would have ripped it of her.

Damn she thought I knew creators who were ready to mate could be a little rough but I do hope I get out of this in one piece. She off lined her optics for a second letting her mate getting on top of her pressing her arms above her head, while his legs spread hers. His creator cable had changed, there was a iron outlining on it this time, the soft cable had turned into a hard spike like item and Enigma feared the worst now, he definitely would demand his position as her creator bonded, it was the first time for both but as soon as the iron cable entered she let go of her passive behavior and started to growl grabbing his torso with her legs and pressing him in the right position. Dino knew he would lose, her strength could over power his in the beginning. Enigma tried to move but he started to smirk deviously grabbing some cables he tied her down.

Seeing her optics turning red as well, he knew she was ready, he started to move and growls came out his mouth plate, his movement fast and hard. Enigma joined him and not for long the both of them reached their first climax which off lined the both of them.. Dino was the first to come around, he looked at Enigma who booted up as well, her optics were still red, he smirked deviously again, ready for round two my dear for I am not done with you yet. Enigma sighed,"could I catch my breath a bit, lover boy, man never knew you were a party animal."

"Neither did I, he said and started to move again, you may catch your breath when I am done, I do not want to overheat my stove and nanites, and for the sake of my paint I will keep you tied up, right now I am in charge and you will have to let me do what I want to do to you"

Enigma saw the optics were deep red now so let him be in charge, she just joined in and had no Idea how long his present state would last.

"Do know one thing she smirked between his movements and growls, the next round is totally mine." Dino smirked, that is if, I let you out of these bonds my dear, You were the one who talked about tying me to the berth and get your way with me, I am sure you meant this, so I am going to take my time enjoying every moment of it."

Silently she pinged Alpha, asking him about the creators and aggression. Sorry girl Alpha said, why do you think I was traumatized so long ago, It is the only time a creator is taking the lead and becomes ten times stronger than his mate and as long as you don't fight him you will keep your paint on.

How are you, he asked her but she could hear a chuckle thinking the bastard had an open line to the others."

"Right now I could use a plasma cannon he will not give up his position and I am the one who is tied down.

This time she heard the others laugh as well, "Enjoy your self Missy, Alpha smirked and be creative, let your program rule and do not fight it, I will see you in the morning."

Dino got to his climax again while Enigma checked her creator program for answers, she found them soon enough reading it fast she realized Dino had done it as well for he knew how to do things.

When he booted up it was Enigma who made the first move, making sure she would not be that passive next round, in the back of her process she heard her promise to Prima to carry sparklings in exchange for the two extra sparks, she also realized Prima was collecting right now and working with the iron while it was still hot. Satisfied with this knowledge she joined in totally making sure Dino would not be the only one having all the fun. Using her new knowledge drove him over the edge and he got even rougher and wilder in the lovemaking while making sure he would transfer all his nanites to her chamber, he would have to travel with her again to Canada for the flow of the nanites would only stop if they were all filled with it. His creator program worked over time telling him exactly how many nanites were needed, It was gonna be a hell of a party.

Enigma smirked, do know we are gonna have to answer a lot of questions in the morning." "Well if we do not want to answer questions in the morning we come out of this room in the afternoon, for I am still not done with you."

Oh my Enigma said, I was hoping you would say that, I am warmed up completely now and lucky for you I am the one who is tied down and not you." I know he said chuckling advice from Alpha, he told me to do this or I would leave this room without any paint left on me. And it was better for you as well, it seems creators can be so aggressive in their mating that the partner could lose a part of their frame". "He was kidding right, Enigma asked softly. . Dino did not reply but instead showed her a file picture of Prima fighting Vector, Vector held her hand in his servo but it was no longer attached to Prima. "What happened, Enigma asked him, she had told Vector to hold on a bit for she was busy, and he could not wait so made sure she knew that as well, she challenged him to show his talents and well all I know is that it took a while before she recuperated from that, lets say she was submissive after that. It is not the creator femme who knows when to mate or not it is the mech who gets the signal when there are sparklings awaiting to join this world, and my little femme are we gonna make a few, he said smirking, ready for the next round my dear, I have given you enough time to catch your breath.

His aggression had left him his overheated nanite stove had calmed down, instead he started to play with her cables driving her crazy of longing him to do more. he teased her more until she begged him and slowly he started to move again, giving her what she wanted, she pressed his torso down and joined his movements inside her, he overloaded her in such a way it felt as if her processor was exploding inside her.

But so did he, feeling the nanites move into the chamber he overloaded and went limp. It took minutes before the both of them rebooted. Looking into each others optics Dino untied her.

Your turn he smirked, "Are you not afraid you will leave here without any paint. "Nope I am afraid though you will take every drop of nanite I have in me. Enigma got up and walked over to her Energon dispenser. Coming back with two cubes he sighed, you look damn sexy know that and I am so darn lucky, Enigma chuckled tell me that again when I will be the one carrying you into the medbay." "Why would you wanna carry me, Dino asked, You will not be able to walk when I am done with you my dear."

Sounds serious he replied feeling stupid he had removed the cables. While he drank his energon he looked at her from the corner of his optics, hers were red. He slowly cursed himself when she grabbed his left arm started to tie him down to the berth. He had just enough time to empty his cube she removed it out of his right hand and pushed him down completely and tied that hand down as well. And then moved on top of him, lets play a bit more lover boy Enigma said and laughed, now it is my turn to show you what a overheated creator femme can do."

His moaning and growls were heard outside on the hallway. Prowl grabbed two mechs by the arms and dragged them away from the door.

"Is there a brig in this base," he asked while smacking the two mechs on the helm.

"No there is not as far as I remember, SideSwipe replied, jeez I was worried I thought they were killing each other, stop hitting me Prowl."

" I think you know exactly what is going on in that room, you pervert." He pushed them back in the rec room, where the others were still talking and laughing. Optimus saw the three of them come in and walked toward them. "Problems already Prowl or teenage behavior."

"I think the last one sir, That one is awake a few hours and already out for trouble."

"I think that is my fault I asked them to check on Dino and Enigma if they wanted to join the welcome party, but by the look on both of them I guess not." His optics lit up and he started to laugh. that bad huh."

Side smirked again, Optimus sir that is a small understatement, these two are in a epic battle that is called fun. Prowl rolled his optics and walked away. Only a few hours on earth and it felt like time had not gone by, it seemed like yesterday he locked the twins in the brig, he was

gonna make sure there would be one here as well. From a distance he watched them while drinking his high grade. He lifted his cube in their direction, Side smiled at him and lifted his cube as well. "Welcome to earth my friend, he said, and finished his cube. Prowl did the same and walked out the rec room, with two cubes of high grade in his hand. He was gonna spent some time with his partner and Que, like he had in mind when he saw the two tiptoe through the hall.

He had to admit, those two primes where having a wild party but if they wanted company they would not have blocked the door in his lock.


	19. Chapter 19

Dino took a sip from his energon before walking back to the berth, watching his mate still deeply recharging, he thought back of the night before, he smiled at the thought of it, feeling his temperature heat up again. He knew he had to wake her for they had a meeting with NEST and the new arrivals about the Canadian base they seemed to have found not to far away from Soundwaves base.

It was Enigma whom remembered it, it had angered him a bit but he knew she was right, the appointment had been made and they had to be there. He walked up to the berth and started to stroke her lines under her plating, seeing she subconsciously responded to his gentle though he went on, without on lining her optics, Enigma growled at him. "wanna lose that hand spybot." He did not reply, he moved closer and climbed on top of her.

"Wanna have some more my little former squishy." He grabbed her hands and kept them away from his faceplate. Her response told him she was still not completely satisfied, so he checked his inner clock, they would have little over an hour to join in creator way once more. And like the night before he spread her legs and activated his creator program. Enigma on lined her optics,

pure red looked him straight in the face. "I'll be good she said softly," "you better be lover, he smirked for you will not leave this berth before I am done with you." This time his movements were more precise, he did not aim for the main chamber but teased her sensors, getting her eased up, he saw the response in her optics who started to lose the redness. getting back to her old self she placed her legs around his torso and joined in with the love making, he let go of her wrists and opened up one of his panels offering his interface cable, she accepted it and inserted it to her hub, while opening her own offering him her cable.

The connection was swift and intense, their minds touched while they moved in the rhythm they tried to make their own.  
Still going for the sensors, Enigma kept him in a lock without taking her optics of his, his movements became faster and harder, closing in to her main chamber, Enigma put her hands under his plating touching his sensitive lines, knowing it could wake his creator aggression, she slowly moved on. Inside she looked for a song to express her self and found one, the music started playing. Dino's expression changed his optics softened while repeating the words he heard in the song. His emotions raced through him like a storm and his spark chamber opened exposing his spark, he saw Enigma's chamber opening as well, the matrix hovered out as to make room for what was to come as if it agreed of what they were going to do. He could feel she was a little afraid knowing what would happen. Dino eased her up while he kept closing in on her main chamber, he knew it drove her nuts right now, but he had no intention of giving her what she wanted, not right away. He slowly pressed his chest to hers and played a little more with his hardened creator cable." Wanna join me now he asked her or shall we wait a little longer, there is no hurry. Enigma looked him in the optics who were so close to hers right now. Feeling his emotion and sincerity she shook her helm, "no she said with a voice raw and full emotion as well. We don't have to wait , we both know we are meant for each other, I have known this for years."

"We will do things backward then, he smirked. he settled his chest comfortably on hers and let the emotion flow through his sensitive lines. The closeness to her spark made him wanted to join it more than ever. He felt himself falling in a tunnel of light and soon felt her presence. Her mind and her spark it joined in the love making, creating a smooth feeling of dizziness. The air got filled with electricity and lead to the climax he had been creating very slowly explode inside her. Her mind seemed to explode into thousand little stars, while seeing Dino as he truly was, a bulb of light holding her close to him. Their bonding was like a dance between the stars and she wished it would last for ever. She could hear him speak inside her mind and spark. "Soon my dear we will not be alone for there are two little ones waiting for us, I was told yesterday you had to keep up on your side of the bargain and give me two little sparklings." "When did you hear that," Enigma replied. "When the matrix hovered between us and you spoke to Que, he smirked a bit, you are not the only one who can hear them now you know."

"Sorry for not telling you, Enigma sighed, I thought she would give me some time but apparently has no time to waste and wants to collect."

"Vector was the one talking to me, Dino said, he said they have given you time with expanding your lifetime as a human. And since you were determined to have me as your mate I agree, lets not wait too long. I will go to Alpha and ask him to help me creating the pods. And since you need a lot more nanites I will join you in the Canada base and help with the young ones over there."

They felt themselves melt together into one, aware of each other and not off line together in their bond who was being created.  
Enigma sighed, "You do know I might have to leave earth when the little ones are born, they will need the energy of the all spark to grow their frames."

"I know, Dino replied, I will not let you go through this alone, bonded ones and especially newly bonded must stay close together and learn to cope with any distance slowly, so Prime will have to let me go and he will, without a fuss," he smirked while saying this.

" Smart aft, Enigma replied, "Did you really think I would let you go without me." Dino chuckled.  
"No you would not," Enigma sighed, they felt themselves retreat and get back to the world.  
But even after on lining their optics they could feel each others presence in their spark.  
Without a word Dino started to move again, teasing her sensors to a road of no return. His creator aggression kicked in again, Enigma grabbed his upper arms, and held a firm grip on them, stimulating his movements, while watching his optics turn red, she submitted to her creator giving him what he wanted, the price of his work, access to her main chamber, they both off lined not long after that.

Enigma was the first to reboot. Checking her clock she noticed they still had fifteen minutes. Dino came to himself and smirked, " Wow femme he said, I can do this all day, you know."

"Well if you wanna have more of this, we shall have to tend to this meeting first after that, drive with me in to the dessert and I will satisfy your need to have fun a bit more."

She pushed him slowly of her, and looked for scratches knowing they were there. Activating her repair nanites she looked at Dino who still seemed of the world. She smacked him on the helm.

"Get up you horny mech or I will tie you to this berth and go to the meeting alone and spent the rest of the day with the twins."

He started to chuckle, I was just wondering how it would have been if we were both human now.  
Enigma's mouth plate fell open, "You are kidding me right." "Nope he said deviously. "His optics flashed and she knew he was surfing the internet.

Enigma jumped of the berth, and while walking away from him she swayed her hips, the sound of a crash behind her made her smirk, he was awake now.

Dino had his optics wide open, "Don't do that femme or I will totally forget this stupid meeting and will jump you here and now."  
"Get a grip mate, Enigma chuckled I am walking out of the door right now so you are a little too late.

He stood up from the floor. checked his appearance quickly and run after Enigma, while scolding her softly. "Mine you are my dear femme and you will have to race me to escape me.".

He walked close up to her, and touched her aft, keep swaying that sexy aft of yours in front of me and I will forget myself and where we are, you play a dangerous game now."

"I know Enigma smirked, I still have a few empty chambers who could use a lot of nanites, I do have five you know and only had enough for one as of yet, so keep those nanites coming, or I will make you."

"Five huh, wow that is a lot of fun." "Maniac," Enigma smirked . "I am a maniac, femme you have proven yourself last night to be one as well."

"Damn Enigma sighed, I so do not want to go to this meeting." "Me neither so keep it short and we will race ourselves crazy and collect, the one who wins goes on top."

"Now that is an offer I will take you on, enigma sighed again, do not forget we need a lot of energon with us, or we will run dry."

"You got it, you go to the meeting I will get the energon in the recroom and stuff it in my subspace, will follow soon all right.

Alpha was sitting in the conference room, waiting for Director Mearing and the Nest team involved.  
Optimus checked a data pad and Magnus spoke softly to Prowl and the twins.  
They smirked when Enigma walked in.  
Alpha looked at her with an investigating smile. "I received a request from Dino he said. am I correct in stating that Prima is collecting her side of the bargain."

Enigma looked at him for an astro second before replying.  
"Yes, she is collecting, so please send him the files he requested and get all the Cybertronium you can find. There will be 6 within a few months time, we are still working on the fun part of it."

"We heard that from a far SideSwipe cut in, you two made this base rock."  
"You, should be watching your brother," Enigma said while investigating Sunstreaker.  
And you, Enigma said to Sunstreaker should check your caretaker program for a file that is called creator and when found, deactivate it, or you will have a problem soon."

Sideswipe's mouth plate fell open while he looked at his brother. "Frag bro your optics have a red lining. What is wrong with him," he asked Enigma.

"He is getting darn horny looking at a creator femme in need of nanites for sparklings she is going to carry, she smirked and am sorry Goldy I am taken and if you try anything you die, a creator femme who has a mech will not submit herself to a free creator mech and will take him out and I have chosen Dino. So do yourself a favour and deactivate that program now for your own sake. Right now there is no other creator femme in this facility you can court."

Sunstreaker looked confused, not knowing what was going on. Alpha got up and walked over to him. Put down a data pad and stroke his helm. "Do as she says young one, like she said she is taken and will not be nice if you try to make a move towards her, you're dead before you know it.

What you heard last night was a fight between a creator mech and his femme he had to prove himself worthy and won her for the rest of her and his life. Creator bonded they already were now spark bonded as well. And if he sees you trying to make a move you have double trouble, they are both ruled by the nanites and will go for the kill." Alpha kept looking at Sunstreaker who looked more confused now.

"SideSwipe smirked, well they could make a trio if he is not up to it.  
"Enigma's optics turned red while still looking at Sunstreaker, who frantically searched through the data pad for answers.  
Enigma closed her optics and forced herself to calm down. She cursed herself for getting angry at Sunstreaker whom had no idea what was going on. She contacted Dino telling him what was going on and either wait a bit longer or manage to calm himself down before stepping into the conference room.

"Alpha please take Sunstreaker to the medbay and help him there to find the program, the kid is getting confused and I feel his creator programming getting active, if Dino finds out he is sending signals he will attack him."

Alpha took Sunstreaker's arm and lead him out of the room.  
SideSwipe looked at Enigma, did you know he would respond this way, I mean you did tell me he was a creator but I assumed you had deactivated it "

"Side I could not deactivate something that was not activated yesterday, he just returned from the well of sparks how could I do this, do you honestly think I know everything already, I am learning every day myself, am just as confused as your brother is but I did feel anger towards him. plain blood lust came over me. And that is why Alpha is here, to make sure we keep the creators alive they are needed."

I am not someone who will be ruled by a program am still having this human thoughts and memory, so now with this going on I am just as clueless as you.  
For millions of years your people depended on the Allspark to create your people and later on sparklings, looking down upon races who could produce their offspring through mating. While it was Prima who was the only one capable once in doing the same thing without you knowing it. This knowledge was removed by the priests of the cube."

"I am having a lot of data in my processor referring to this way of creating sparklings but not one file tells me how it feels or how I have to deal with it nor does it tell the creator mech how to respond or react.  
So please do not judge me right now, I feel confused and yes also very bloodthirsty toward any creator trying to make a move at me, unknowingly and even unwillingly, that does not matter I am lucky not to be the one to get ruled by that program I have common sense and a strong will my self.

That is why Sunstreaker is in the medbay in one piece and being educated in how to deal with said program of his.  
One day he will have my daughter but he will not have me."

"So there are more like you," Side responded.  
"Well I do know there are more creator mechs, but there is only one like me right now. Dino and I are the only two who can extract sparks from the matrix. But there will be more creator mechs and femme. Do you really think I will act like a brooding machine creating millions of Cybertronians, jeez I will be living in a berth then, right now it may look a lot of fun. But in the long run it would kill us both. The nanites needed are being created by the energon we consume , so right now we do need our double ration as well. and once the sparks are with me they too will need energon, you could actually hook me up to a energon dispenser and let it run.

That is why I can only have them with me for three or four months. That is why my title is Prima Materna meaning the first mother but I will not be the only one. Right now we will have 6 sparks waiting, Dino and I will have twins, one will be a femme and the other a mechling.

The rest I do not know yet. This was my bargain with Prima and the reason Sunny could return.

Knowing one day she will be his. I bargained for the others making the promise I would carry her choice of two more of their choosing no matter who they once were in life. Not an easy choice for me, for I will know who they were and must be silent about it.  
Think Side, I might be carrying Megatron or Shockwave or even that glitch Starscream and cannot tell anyone. It will be my burden to bare and not tell its anyone. But I still think it was a fair trade for Jazz and Que to return as well."

Sideswipe sighed heavily, "Jeez Enigma, knowing you might carry the spark of those creeps, even if they have a new life, Shockwave hurt you many years that is so wrong."

"I know Enigma sighed but if I would have declined Jazz and Que would not be here, I will not know until they come, I was promised however that they would not be here this soon though. And it is even possible I must raise him myself, Optimus might be the caretaker of Megatron in a new life.  
You may look up to Prima but she is a bitch with a sick sense of humor do know that."

And yet we cannot judge them if they are having a new life, for all we know they might not remember who they were and what they have done in that past life. It is not up to us to judge a child but it is our duty to teach them to do good and lead an honest and productive life. A lesson for all of us to learn as well if said child would come to us and tell us they remember, their past life and the pain they have cost others. Are we turning our backs then, I could not can you?"

"Optimus looked deep in her optics before he spoke, "It is the sparkling who chooses the caretaker right, so if Megatron or one of his ilk would return would they not choose the ones they hurt the most during the war as a repentance.?"

"Or as a lesson to you both, Enigma replied looking back at her prime brother. Vector told me not to look at the child as if he was still that mech but as a sparkling who might or might not have a memory of that past, what if that little one would remember what he did and felt so guilty about it, it would kill himself, being afraid he had to pay for what he did in another life as another mech with different programming, would that be fair. I know one of my children will be Shockwave, for he is the only mech I truly hate, my bargain is paid I did not bargain for other sparks to be born to one of you. But it came to mind they too could return one day therefore I tell you this."

I will be the caretaker of the spark of Shockwave and got Jazz and Que back in return, my burden to bare and to see him grow and become a beautiful person in this life. And I will love him or her for who it will be in the future and not in the past. I died as a human to come back as your Prima Materna and will do it right. I know it sounds holier than Primus coming from me but by the time I do carry his spark we will be ready, he as well as I.

And Dino well he has to swallow his anger and pride as well being my spark-mate and creator bonded we will raise him as good as we can. Many of you are run by the program they have or are given, you are given emotions to deal with and yes some did not have that, Shockwave did not have this program nor a program to deal with conscious and love and care, he was a true machine and a cold glitch. His spark had no say in any of what he did, to him it was a lifeline nothing more, and if he could have lived without his spark he would have taken it out as well.

I have seen his spark on the other side and believe me I met quite a few and his was totally lost he needs time to come to terms in what he has done, so am sure he will not be here soon."

Am glad I am one who is not run by any damn program and have enough sense to forgive the spark of my tormentor and murderer, therefore I will never tell anyone who he will be in this life. And please look at all your sparklings as your children and love them for it.

Many sparks never had the chance to be created so they will come first, maybe millions of years from now Megatron or Shockwave will return, but not now the others will come first it is their right."

"Nicely spoken Enigma, Elita said, you have a good spark with a great soul in there." Elita hugged from behind where she had been standing listening to what Enigma had to say. Only then Enigma saw the rest of the people standing there looking at her in respect.

"Sorry guys I got carried away, "Enigma chuckled and felt her faceplate burn up.

"No need to feel sorry, my dear for I am sure this needed to be said and told. We all must learn from the past and use it for the future for all our common good and sense, Elita looked at her mate and frowned, Get a grip of your self mech, she said you are the one who always said we would be one again, well I would not mind looking after a little spark who once upon a time was Megatron, he too was a lot of fun once upon a time his spark was good."

Optimus chuckled he sure was my dear, it was only later he became a ruthless mech and a dictator."

"He fought like you Optimus, Enigma said, he fought for what he believed was true and worth fighting for, not wrong itself but wrong ideas and choices and again I tell you I did not bargain for them, it is the spark who chooses I was only told I would be the caretaker one day for Shockwave I never asked or was told Megatron had to be yours in return of Jazz or Que, I do want you to know that. I also tell you, those two do not owe me anything, Sunny does not owe me anything either. It will be hard enough to have him as a son in law one day," Enigma smirked while the others started laughing it took the tension out of the room.

Dino put his hand on her shoulder, "let us start the meeting my dear for my nanites are getting warmed up again," he softly growled in her audio.  
Enigma felt her frame heat up again with her lover this close it was hard to concentrate and he knew it.

_Song Enigma played: Sharif Dean- Do You Love Me_


End file.
